Remarquable
by Ma0rie
Summary: Prend place après la saison 2, Félicity à décidée de quitter la team Arrow pour prendre le large, loin de Starling city. Tout va bien pendant un certain temps pour elle, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne et que le cauchemar commence. Qui peut se targuer de connaître la véritable Peur ? Première fiction sur ce fandom, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.
1. Chapter 1

****Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ravie de vous rencontrez ou de vous retrouvez. Je vous présente ici ma première fiction sur Arrow, donc j'avoue être un peu nerveuse. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle contiendra mais attendez-vous à quelque chose de sombre. Et puis je n'ai pas de plan, j'écris au fil de la plume, donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler les incohérence et tout.****

 ** **Désolée pour les fautes, d'ailleurs.****

 ** **Je le dis ici, parce que je risque d'oublier par la suite mais l'univers ne m'appartiens pas, je joue seulement à Dieu avec les personnages ! ^^****

 ** **Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !****

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Assise dans le petit parc qui s'étendait sous ses fenêtres, Félicity profitait du soleil radieux de cette fin de journée. L'endroit était paisible, le calme seulement troublé par le rire joyeux des enfants qui, après une dure journée d'école, jouait sur le toboggan. La jeune femme adorée être ici. Elle adorait profiter de la bonne humeur qui semblait perpétuellement régner ici.

Ça lui permettait de souffler et, l'espace d'un instant, d'oublier.

Parfois son ancienne vie lui manquait affreusement. Surtout lorsqu'elle était seule le soir, devant les informations et qu'elle apprenait qu'une chose tragique s'était produite à Starling.

Puis, la seconde d'après et pour la millionième fois au moins, elle se rappelait qu'elle avait choisie de partir, de laisser tomber.

Après tout, elle avait largement remplie sa part du contrat.

Et comme elle avait du mal à croiser le regard d'Oliver sans se faire l'impression d'être une pauvre idiote, elle avait préférée partir, prétextant ce super boulot dans la Silicone Valley.

Bien entendu il n'avait même pas tenté de la retenir.

Il lui avait simplement sourit en lui souhaitant le meilleur.

Ironiquement, c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit à quel point elle avait espérée pour rien. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une simple collègue, au mieux une amie, mais n'essaie-t-on pas de retenir près de soit ses amis ? Au moins un peu ? Par la suite il ne lui avait pas non plus téléphonée alors que John l'appelait au moins une fois tout les trois jours. Roy aussi l'appelait très souvent et même Sara prenait de ses nouvelles au moins une fois par mois. Mais pas lui.

Jamais.

Pas même un mail pour lui demander de nettoyer son ordinateur à distance.

Et elle était partie il y a plus de huit mois !

Elle devait se contenter des journaux scabreux pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il sortait avec sa nouvelle assistante. Une grande blonde plantureuse. Félicity avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance. Cela venait tout simplement d'elle.

Donc, elle savourait ces moments où elle se s'asseyait simplement dans ce petit parc en bas de chez elle pour profitait du soleil et de sa chaleur sur sa peau.

C'était agréable et chaleureux.

Elle était plongée dans sa lecture depuis une bonne heure lorsque son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursautée, elle leva les yeux, comme si quelqu'un était venu lui crier dans les oreilles quand elle se rendit compte que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le temps était passé si vite. Son téléphone continuait à se manifester à côté d'elle, et, dans un soupir de lassitude, elle décrocha, malgré l'irritation, surprise de ne pas reconnaître le correspondant.

– Félicity Smoak, énonça-t-elle en refermant son bouquin, après tout, il était tout de même l'heure de rentrer.

– Bonsoir, Félicity.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, certaine de ne jamais avoir entendue cette voix rauque et légèrement essoufflée.

-Un ami.

-Je connais tout mes amis, déclara-t-elle un peu durement en se levant précipitamment, un frisson courant le long de son échine.

-Mais tu aimeras me connaître !

-Vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter, je rencontre mes amis sur mon lieu de travail, là où je vie ou encore au café où je vais. Je ne suis pas trop fan de la conversation avec un inconnu mystérieux par téléphone interposée, d'ailleurs comment êtes-vous parvenus à obtenir mon numéro ?

Il rit. Mais ce son n'avait rien d'agréable, il sonnait faux à ses oreille, érailler et douloureux. Et elle n'appréciait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il l'amusait.

-Il est vrai qu'il a été quelque peu difficile de l'avoir. Tu es tellement douée !

Félicity se précipita dans son immeuble, pressée de retrouver la sécurité de son appartement.

-Qui êtes-vous, répéta-t-elle snobant l'ascenseur pour se jeter dans l'escalier.

-Appelle-moi Phobos.

Félicity déglutit en fermant les yeux.

-Le dieux de la terreur ?

Il rit encore.

-À bientôt douce Felicity.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha. La jeune femme fixa son portable comme s'il pouvait lui donner le véritable nom de son interlocuteur, mais, bien évidemment, il n'en fit rien. Elle rentra à tâtons chez elle, se méfiant des ombres pourtant si familière. Elle ne devrait pas s'attarder sur ce malade, après tout, il s'agissait peut-être que d'un petit hacker qui avait choisi de jouer et de pirater son opérateur avant d'appeler chacun des clients pour lui foutre la trouille, rien de bien dangereux, donc, mais, pour une raison quelconque, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle souffla et sauta sur sa tablette. Peut-être parviendra-t-elle à le localiser et en savoir plus ?

Après plus de deux heures elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne parvenait à rien. Elle regretta un peu la Team Arrow à cet instant. L'aura de grand-frère de John, le sarcasme attendrissant de Roy, le pragmatisme de Sara et Oliver.

Ensemble ils auraient trouvés un moyen de découvrir qui était ce Phobos et ce qu'il lui voulait.

Mais elle était seule.

Au final, elle était toujours seule.

Et comme il était clair que son prince charmant n'était pas franchement pressé de venir la chercher la délivrer de sa tour elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Ça irait, elle avait confiance en ses capacité, après tout, elle était remarquable.

* * *

 ** **Alors ? Alors ? Je continue ? J'arrête ? J'attends vos avis !****

 ** **Merci !****


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà ! Oui deux chapitres en un seul soir, bon court, mais tout de même. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Peut-être voudriez-vous plus de détails, ou de dialogues ?**

 **Toujours est-il que le début du cauchemar commence vraiment pour elle. Tel que je vois l'histoire Oliver ne devrait pas apparaître avant deux ou trois chapitres, sauf si, éventuellement, vous me demandez un point de vue d'Oliver.**

 **Bref, merci pour tout et bonne lecture !**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que le second chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Pour Félicity je ne promet rien du tout ! :)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite (oui déjà mais je suis dans un bon soir) Pour Oliver il a ses raisons qui se révéleront petit à petit !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

\- Miss Smoak comment se passe le développement du programme Cendrillon ?

La Directrice du Développement Technologique de la prestigieuse Archy corp. Se leva pour expliquer au grand patron les améliorations qu'elle était parvenue à apporter au projet Cendrillon, un programme intelligent et révolutionnaire qui, elle en était certaine, changerait la manière de vivre du monde. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un majordome intelligent qui, au fur et à mesure des besoins des occupants de la maison dont il aurait la charge, saurait s'occuper de l'aspect technique de chaque objet électronique de la maison. Four, machine à café, lave-linge, robot-aspirateur et tout autres genre d'objet capable de se connecter au système de Cendrillon. Il pourrait également prendre les messages, appeler les secours en cas de besoins, envoyer une liste de courses sur les téléphones et les boîtes mails des clients. Il sert même de système d'alarmes. Félicity en était fière tout en se rendant compte qu'elle pourrait faire mieux.

Mais il s'agissait là du prix de sa santé mentale. Si elle était restée à Starling elle serait morte. Au mieux.

Après un exposé des plus réussi, Félicity s'excusa et quitta la réunion au sommet qu'avait exigé monsieur Archy, le président de l'entreprise. Entourée des autres directeurs de secteurs, des actionnaires, des avocats, du co-président et du président, elle avait expliquée à quel point le système était sujet au virus, alors elle s'est appliquée à décrire son dur labeur pour rectifier ce petit soucis puis est partie, après tout, il ne lui restait plus grand chose à faire ici et elle aurait droit à un rapport complet le lendemain matin donc...

Alors qu'elle faisait la queue pour un latte son téléphone sonna, et, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le nom de John s'afficher :

\- Salut, répondit-elle, heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami, comment vas-tu ?

\- Il se passe un truc étrange ici.

Félicity se figea alors que son cœur faisait une embardée, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines et, d'une voix hésitante elle lança :

\- Oui ?

John semblait inquiet et un peu en colère lorsque qu'il se lança :

\- On a reçu un bouquet de fleur pour toi. A Queen Consolidated.

Félicity fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi quelqu'un lui aurait envoyée des fleurs là-bas ou encore pourquoi John semblait si inquiet.

Du moins elle aimerait s'en convaincre.

\- C'est sûrement une erreur. Peut-être un vieil ami à moi qui pense encore me trouver à Starling ? Après tout ça ne fait que dix mois que je suis à San Francisco.

\- Félicity, il n'y avait pas de carte et les fleurs sont mortes. Qui envoi des fleurs mortes, bordel ?

La jeune femme se figea une nouvelle fois mais le cœur battant la chamade, l'adrénaline et tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation qui l'avait alors assaillie.

Cette fois il s'agissait de peur.

\- Je... ce n'est rien. Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle en coupant court à la communication.

Elle quitta la file d'attente d'un pas pressé, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil anxieux par dessus son épaule, retenant à grand peine les larmes de paniques qui menaçaient de la submerger. Elle pensait s'être débarrassée de cet enfoiré ! Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Après le premier appel, deux mois plus tôt, les choses avaient été de mal en pis. Il l'avait rappelé dés le lendemain pour lui dire qu'il était son ami, ensuite il avait commencé à lui déposer des fleurs sur son paillasson. Des fleurs sauvages, qui, venant de n'importe qui d'autre, aurait trôné fièrement sur la table de son salon ou sur le comptoir de sa cuisine tant elles étaient splendides et lumineuses. Elle réchauffait son appartement froid et clinique, à mille lieu de qui elle était elle, mais Félicity n'avait pas eu l'envie de décorer, alors ses fleurs... elles auraient vraiment pu venir d'un ami mais elle savait que si elle les acceptaient il prendrait ça comme une invitation alors elle les avaient jetés.

Puis celles du lendemain.

Et celle du surlendemain

et ainsi de suite pendant une semaine entière.

Puis les appels reprirent, plus menaçants, moins badins.

Elle avait fais plus de recherche mais, encore une fois, sans le moindre succès. Alors elle avait décidée de ne plus prendre les appels dont elle ne connaissait pas le numéro.

Le nom « Phobos » était alors apparu dans son répertoire.

Et les fleurs avaient commencés à faner.

Et, pour la première fois, elle commença à le craindre et à envisager de téléphoner à John ou Roy. Pas Oliver. Elle ne prendrait plus jamais contact avec lui. Il faisait parti de son passé et, à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas assez d'importance pour lui pour qu'il s'abaisse à lui passer un simple coup de téléphone, alors l'appeler à l'aide ? Elle préférée se débrouiller seule.

Et lorsqu'une photo d'elle en sous-vêtements devant son dressing se retrouva épinglée sur sa porte d'entrée elle se décida à agir. Elle porta plainte, déménagea dans un appartement légèrement plus petit mais qui offrait une meilleure sécurité, changea de numéro de téléphone et d'adresses mails. Et ça avait marché.

Pendant un moins elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ce gars. Et, lentement, petit à petit, elle avait finit par se détendre.

Jusque là.

Son portable sonna encore. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

John s'inquiétait.

Tout comme elle.

Elle arriva devant son immeuble avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé, tapa le code, passa devant la gérante, monta dans l'ascenseur et inséra sa carte d'identification dans le lecteur. L'appareil s'ébranla immédiatement et la conduisit à son appartement. Elle avait également dû renoncer au jolie petit parc pour un parking mais, de toute manière, depuis le début de cette histoire elle ne profitait plus de ce joli petit square si joyeux.

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent sur son étage, elle vérifia les alentours et sauta sur sa porte, déverrouillant avec empressement les trois verrous qui la scellait. Au moins il n'y avait pas de fleurs mortes sur son pallier.

Elle entra et, tout aussi vite referma et verrouilla derrière elle.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester à Starling. Au moins elle savait d'où venait le danger.

Félicity s'avança dans son appartement blanc et froid, si éloigné de celui qu'elle adorait tant à Starling, mais, comme pour le précédent elle n'était pas d'humeur à décorer.

Elle laissa tomber son sac à main et, dans un geste mille fois répéter elle dénoua sa queue de cheval, passa les mains dans ses cheveux, enleva ses talons haut et se dirigea vers son frigo. En temps normal, à cet heure-ci elle tournait plutôt au café mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle choisie de boire un verre de vin, espérant que l'alcool lui permettrait de se détendre. Après tout s'il avait fait livrer les fleurs sur son ancien lieu de travail, peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'il ignorer où la trouver.

Assise devant la télé, un plaid blanc duveteux sur les genoux, un verre de bordeaux dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre Félicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le passé. Si Oliver n'était pas entrée dans son bureau, si elle avait choisie de ne pas l'aider, de le dénoncer à la police lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas normale, si elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance alors que, bordel, il n'avait pas cessé de lui mentir, s'il avait rampé dans une autre voiture, si elle avait refusée et encore des centaines et des centaines de si qui, au final, ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Parce que le résultat final était le même. Elle se retrouvait loin de la ville qui était devenue son chez elle, loin des quelques amis qu'elle possédait, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse n'avait même pas assez de considération pour lui envoyer un mail, elle détestait son nouveau travail, se sentait comme une étrangère dans son nouvel appartement et voilà qu'elle avait hérité d'un malade qui la harcelé.

Franchement au point où elle en était il ne manquait plus que la foudre lui tombe dessus.

Ou pire, que sa mère débarque.

Son téléphone sonna, encore une fois. La vingtième au moins depuis l'appel de John. Fatiguée d'éviter son ami qui se montrer très têtue malgré ses sms, elle décrocha :

\- Je vais bien, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi John !

\- Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi, ma douce Félicity.

La jeune femme retint de justesse un gémissement de panique lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix rauque de son correspondant.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se faisait presque suppliante, mais franchement elle était lasse de se petit jeu qui ne voyait pas la fin.

\- Pourquoi ? Moi je tiens à toi, je prends soin de toi, malgré ton rejet constant ! Pourquoi as-tu changée de numéro ? J'ai eu un mal de chien à te retrouver, putain ! Et tu as déménagée aussi ! Mais je vois que mon cadeau pour tes amis de Starling a su capter ton attention, même si, honnêtement je ne comprends pas ton attachement pour ces chacals, ma douce. Aucun d'eux n'est capable de te protéger comme moi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger par qui que ce soit, cracha-t-elle, se rebellant contre l'idée même que se malade puisse remplacer, de quelques manières que se soit ses amis.

\- Je te jure, connasse, que tu me supplieras de te protéger, promit-il de son affreuse voix rauque et essoufflée avant de raccrocher.

Elle jeta son téléphone au loin, comme s'il l'avait brûlée avant de se rouler en boule sur elle-même, tentant de se concentrer sur de joyeux souvenir pour ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution avant que cette situation ne la submerge.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce soir ! Moi je vais me coucher, mais je tenais à vous précisez : je n'ai pas de rythme d'écriture précis. Je ferais en sorte de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine mais honnêtement ? Il pourrait en avoir un ou deux par soir pendant quelques jours puis plus un seul pendant une semaine et ainsi de suite...**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite reviews c'est pas grand chose et puis sa motive !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Comme je vous l'aie dit sur le chapitre précédent mais publications sont assez anarchique.**

 **Mais voilà un petit point de vue d'Oliver, j'espère qu'il vous éclairera !**

 **Hm : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur !**

 **Guest : Je tenais à te remercier pour ton super commentaire, qui, je dois t'avouer, m'a tellement boostée qu'il est à l'origine de ce troisième chapitre ! Je tiens à montrer une Félicity forte qui va se battre et qui ne se laissera pas faire, elle ne va pas juste attendre Oliver. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Oliver se réveilla dans un sursaut, cherchant désespéramment à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Il était parti en mission avec Roy tandis que John le guidait, comme d'habitude, et ensuite... il avait rejoins Erika chez elle. Voilà pourquoi le mobilier blanc ne lui était pas familier. La jeune femme blonde à ses côtés gémis et se blottit contre lui. Au moins il ne l'avait pas réveillée en hurlant.

Depuis quelques temps ses cauchemars ne parvenaient plus à lui tirer le moindre cri d'horreur. Ils étaient trop terrifiant pour qu'il ne pense à crier.

Sans plus de cérémonie il se leva, enfila jean et chemise et quitta l'appartement de sa secrétaire. À vrai dire il ne savait même pas pourquoi il couchait avec elle. Il ne tenait pas assez à elle pour la mettre dans la confidence, n'avait pas confiance en elle et, franchement, ils étaient très loin d'être complice ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Elle était jolie. Grande, fine et élancée, avec des formes généreuses, de grands yeux bruns et une moue qui, à n'en pas douter, avait dû en faire saliver plus d'un. Mais s'était tout. Elle ne partait pas dans de longs monologue sans queue ni tête, n'enchaînait pas les allusions sexuelles involontaire – les siennes était clairement voulues, ne rougissait pas pour un oui ou un non et elle avait la manie de toujours laisser ses cheveux détachés.

Mais Oliver pensait que, dans son cas, cela suffirait.

Il quitta l'appartement comme un voleur et s'engouffra dans le froid matinale de Starling en plein mois de novembre pour enfourcher sa moto pour rentrer dans son propre appartement à lui. À la suite de l'attaque de Slade et des magouilles d'Isabelle l'avenir de Queen Consolidated était plus qu'incertain, tout comme sa place en tant que PDG mais Oliver avait décider de prendre l'entreprise familiale au sérieux et de cesser de la négliger au dépends de ses activités nocturnes alors il s'était remonter les manches et avait fait son mea culpa auprès du conseil, prouvant qu'il était capable de faire prospérer l'héritage de son père. Il avait également vendu le manoir. Avec Théa au large, l'endroit n'était rien d'autre qu'un amas de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Sa petite sœur avait été d'accord avec lui.

Il avait donc acheté ce penthouse immense, tout de marbre et d'acier proche de QC. Et puis cet achat crédibilisé sa couverture de gosse pourri gâté égoïste ayant miraculeusement survécu sur une île déserte.

Il engouffra sa bruyante BMW K1300 noire dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble et emprunta son luxueux ascenseur privé en direction du dernier étage.

Ce soir il ne devait pas repartir en mission, la ville était calme, surfant encore sur l'entraide « post-slade ». D'ailleurs il trouvait ça étonnant mais il n'irait pas se plaindre.

Le justicier prit une longue douche, enfila son riche costume anthracite, qui, au final, n'était rien de plus qu'un énième déguisement pour préserver son identité puis se dirigea à nouveau vers l'élévateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que six heure du matin. QC était encore fermée à cette heure-ci et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au QG. L'endroit était trop... vide.

Il fixa son téléphone qu'il avait laissé près de ses clés. Il pourrait peut-être... Un coup de téléphone ? Juste pour savoir comment elle allait ? Juste pour savoir si elle aimait son nouveau travail et si elle était bien installée ? Pour prendre des nouvelles. Comme un ami. Après tout il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis dix mois. Depuis son départ. Et le temps lui paraissait long. Juste un coup de fil. Ou un sms ?

Il fit un pas en direction de son portable lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à peine trois heures du matin chez elle. Elle devait dormir.

À moins qu'elle soit devenue l'informaticienne attitrée d'un autre quelconque justicier californien ?

Cette simple idée lui fit grincer des dents.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Il lui en voulait d'être partie comme ça. De l'avoir laissé. Son orgueil de mal blessé refusait même de parler d'elle avec Dig et Roy, pourtant ils avaient tout les deux très régulièrement des nouvelles de leur informaticienne favorite mais lui n'y arrivait pas. John lui avait fait la morale, avait soufflé, secoué la tête et levé es yeux au ciel pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Roy, lui, se contentait de l'insulter d'idiot dans sa barbe.

Finalement, Oliver décida de laisser tomber l'idée et s'éloigna du portable.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage ruminant de sombre pensées.

Enfin, l'heure de la délivrance arriva et il courra presque jusqu'à sa moto, choisissant de remiser ses remords et sa culpabilité à plus tard.

La journée se déroula normalement. Il discuta avec quelques actionnaires, analysa les données, les plans d'actions, écouta l'ennuyeux directeur marketing lui tenir la jambe, l'analyste s'épancher sur ses inquiétudes, ignora quelques suggestion à peine voilée de la part de la réceptionniste sourit à Erika et souffla, longtemps et souvent. Travailler ici n'avait jamais été son rêve mais, avant, lorsqu'il ne supportait plus tout ça il pouvait toujours aller taquiner sa secrétaire.

Mais plus maintenant.

\- Oliver ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de ses dossier, bénissant Diggle, qui, debout sur le seuil, le dos droit et la mine sévère, encore accentuée par son costume noir, s'avança en direction de son ami en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages complètement fané.

\- Quoi ? Tu essai de me dire que tu as besoin d'une augmentation pour offrir de vraies fleurs à Lyla ?

Diggle n'esquissa même pas un sourire face à sa pauvre tentative de blague.

\- Elles sont adressées à Félicity mais il n'y a ni carte, ni nom d'expéditeur.

Oliver se figea l'espace d'un instant, sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une réaction instinctive à l'entente du prénom de la jeune femme ou bien l'idée même que quelqu'un – un autre homme – puisse lui offrir des fleurs.

\- C'est très certainement une erreur, un ami à elle qui n'est pas au courant pour son déménagement.

Le garde du corps plissa des yeux, contrarié et agita les fleurs sous le nez de son patron :

\- Des fleurs mortes ? Vraiment ? Qui, bordel, enverrait des fleurs mortes à une femme ? Je veux dire, le gars à un sérieux problème, tu ne crois pas ?!

Diggle avait de plus en plus de mal à accepté la politique de l'autruche qu'avait adopté son ami. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait. Bon, Félicity ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses mais tout de même !

\- Écoute, insista Oliver, ce n'est rien, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu, rien d'inquiétant ou d'angoissant, et puis, franchement, si elle avait des problèmes Félicity vous en aurez parlée. Tu te fais du soucis pour rien.

\- Je l'ai appelée, insista Dig, certain que quelque chose clochait, et quand je lui ai dit pour les fleurs elle m'a semblé apeurée et maintenant elle ne répond pas.

Oliver souffla. Dans le fond il était d'accord avec son ami. Cette histoire lui semblait louche à lui aussi mais ils étaient pieds et poings liés.

\- C'est une grande fille, Dig. Si elle est partie c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de tout ça, elle ne voulait plus travailler à nos côtés, elle n'a certainement pas envie de tous nous voir débarquer parce que tu as quelques soupçons !

Diggle s'avança dans le bureau de son ami et ferma la peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Erika n'en loupait pas une miette. Il ne supportait pas cette fille, elle lui semblait fourbe et malintentionné et même si, pour l'instant, ses recherches n'avaient pas encore portées leurs fruits, il était sûr qu'elle cachait de sérieux cadavres dans son placard. Mais pour l'instant Erika n'était pas son soucis. À l'instant T il rêvait d'aligner Monsieur Queen d'une splendide droite, et, honnêtement, il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'il franchisse ses limites.

\- Sauf que tu oubli une chose Oliver, si Félicity est partie, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. C'est à cause de toi.

Oliver fusilla son garde du corps du regard, furieux qu'il ose dire à voix haute ce qui le taraudait depuis tant de temps. Dans le fond il le savait, que tout était sa faute. C'était l'une des autres raison qui l'empêchait d'appeler la jeune femme. Il se détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer !

Et puis, s'il n'osait pas l'appeler c'est aussi parce qu'elle lui manquait. Il avait peur de ne pas être capable de se maîtriser si jamais il l'entendait. Il était presque certain qu'il finirait par aller la chercher.

\- Tu t'es servie d'elle, continua Diggle son ton se faisant plus dur au faire et à mesure qu'il déballait son sac, sans la moindre hésitation tu as utilisé ses sentiments pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur Slade, pire que ça, tu l'as volontairement mis en danger ! Tu l'as balancer dans les bras de se malade comme un putain d'agneau sacrificiel et après tu t'es attendu à ce que tout soit comme avant ?!

\- C'est ce qu'il fallait faire ! C'était la seule solution, hurla-t-il lui aussi.

John se calma finalement, jugeant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter. Il pointa son ami du doigt et déclara, d'un ton froid :

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, se sera de ta faute.

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis, ça booste !**

 **Merci !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir (ou bonne nuit à cette heure?), je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vous superbes messages d'encouragement qui me pousse à me surpasser ! Vous êtes géniaux et je suis vraiment très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaisent.**

 **Bon, vue l'heure avancer et le fait que je sois un peu crever je ne vais pas répondre individuellement à toutes vos reviews mais sachez que je les aient toutes lues et qu'elles m'ont toutes ravies. Vraiment merci du fond du cœur.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que la profonde détresse de Félicity est assez claire...**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

La vie de Félicity était devenue un enfer. Elle ressentait une angoisse constante, une panique omniprésente, une méfiance permanente. Elle regardait derrière son épaule lorsqu'elle allait travaillait, s'enfermait à double tour lorsqu'elle était chez elle, elle ne voyait personne et ne parlait à personne, elle bâclait son travail tant et si bien qu'elle était à deux doigt de perdre son emploi.

Bien sûr elle avait essayée de parler à la police, elle avait déposée plainte, changée de numéro, encore, de mail aussi. Elle avait augmenter la fiabilité de ses pare-feu, rivalisant avec ceux du Pentagone ou encore de l'ARGUS mais rien à faire, il finissait toujours par revenir, plus en colère, plus menaçant, plus obséquieux que jamais. Et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Elle avait essayer de se battre seule, de faire face à ce malade, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Et elle était terrorisée.

S'en était devenue paralysant.

Le soir, après être rentrée de son travail au pas de course en changeant à chaque fois d'itinéraire, après avoir verrouillée les six cadenas sur sa porte blindée elle se roulait en boule sur son canapé et fixait le vide, attendant avec impatience que le temps passe mais il semblait toujours se moquait d'elle en durant une éternité.

Félicity s'était vite rendue compte que, finalement, elle n'avait jamais connue la peur. Jamais.

Les seules situations qui auraient pu la terrifier réellement elle était avec Oliver, et, lorsque le Justicier était à ses côtés elle n'avait peur de rien.

Mais là elle était seule, horriblement seule.

Roulée en boule sur son sofa, comptant les secondes qu'égrainaient l'horloge murale de sa cuisine, elle se rendit compte – du moins elle accepta enfin – qu'elle avait perdue pied, et que, finalement, elle se laissait aller. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prit soin d'elle d'une quelconque façon depuis qu'il avait repris contacte avec elle, un mois plus tôt. Ses racines brunes reprenaient le dessus, ses robes dépérissaient et elle avait une mine à faire peur. Elle avait pourtant toujours prit grand soin de son apparence mais franchement, dans une situation comme la sienne, à quoi bon ?

Et puis elle craignait d'attirer l'attention de son harceleur. Si elle ne faisait plus attention à elle peut-être laisserait-il tomber ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, et demain Oliver va venir frapper à ma porte avec un énorme bouquet de rose en me jurant fidélité et amour éternel et en me suppliant de lui offrir cinq enfants, grinça-t-elle sarcastique en s'allongeant sur le dos pour fixer son ennuyeux plafond.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

La jeune femme s'endormit rapidement, d'un sommeil agité et tourmenté, rempli de fleurs morte, de menaces, d'ombre terrifiante qui la suivaient partout et d'appels à l'aide, et, comme chaque fois depuis un mois maintenant elle se réveilla en sursaut au bout de deux pauvres heures de sommeil, plus fatiguée encore.

Mais la jeune femme était une battante et, vaillamment elle retint ses larmes, se mordant la langue au passage, se força à avaler un petit yaourt à boire avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne.

Félicity se figea instantanément, le cœur battant la chamade, les sueurs froides et les frissons courant le long de son dos alors que son estomac sembla peser une tonne. Elle avait du mal à respirer, du mal à pensée aussi. Elle n'était plus rationnel, seulement guidée par une peur insoutenable qui lui dictait de répondre et de faire tout ce que ce gars lui voudrait puisqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était beaucoup plus virulent lorsqu'elle l'ignorait et son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir d'ici, de partir loin de cet enfer et de supplier Oliver de l'aider.

Plusieurs fois elle avait faillie céder à son instinct, après tout il s'agissait de l'action la plus rationnel, la plus logique et elle était, sans nul doute, quelqu'un de logique. Mais une chose en elle n'était pas logique. L'orgueil. Oliver l'avait abandonnée, n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact, ne s'était pas excuser après servi impunément de ses sentiments et elle se serait à elle de ramper devant Monsieur Queen ? Il en était hors de question. Elle préférée se débrouiller seule plutôt que de redevenir le boulet à sa cheville.

Alors, tremblante de peur, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines et le souffle court elle s'approcha de l'objet honni presque à reculons, priant qu'il s'agisse de 'importe qui plutôt que de ce Phobos.

Et pour la première fois de ce qui lui semblait être des siècles la chance lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir John, lança-t-elle presque joyeusement.

Elle était devenue plutôt douée dans l'art de mentir à ses amis.

\- Salut Fel ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il lui demandait à chaque fois qu'il appelait et, à chaque fois, elle lui mentait impunément :

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Tout va bien à Starling ?

\- Oui, c'est très calme, répondit-il s'en plus s'épancher sur la question, mais ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps que je t'appelle, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Son ami laissa échapper un petit rire avant de continuer :

\- Oui, Félicity, de toi.

\- De moi ? Tu veux que je fasse des recherches ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Non, en faîte, voilà le week-end prochain nous allons baptiser Sara et, Lyla et moi, aimerions que tu sois à nos côtés pour ce jour très important.

\- Oh.

Félicity ne put répondre rien d'autre. C'était tellement soudain. Et puis rentrer à Starling ? Avec ses soucis ? Et Oliver ? Elle n'était pas assez forte en ce moment pour supporter ça.

\- Tu sais, John, commença-t-elle, hésitante en gigotant comme si elle lui faisait face, j'ai beaucoup de travail ici et je ne sais pas si-

\- Félicity, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel, je voudrais que ma fille rencontre sa marraine, je voudrais que tu sois là pour la tenir dans tes bras pendant que le pasteur la bénira.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, émue aux larmes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit la marraine. Vraiment pas. À vrai dire elle pensait l'honneur réservé à Sara puisque la petite portait son prénom en gage de reconnaissance des parents. La jeune sœur Lance, à peine une semaine après son départ et alors que Lyla n'en était qu'au début de sa grossesse, avait sauvée la futur maman lors d'une intervention musclé de l'ARGUS, lui évitant ainsi de recevoir une balle perdue dans la poitrine. Projectile que Sara reçue tout de même dans l'épaule.

Et puis, sans parler de l'acte incroyablement héroïque de Sara, Félicity s'attendait plus ou moins à vite être oubliée et remplacée par ses anciens coéquipiers. Leur meneur avait d'ailleurs déjà commencer. Mais ce que venait de lui demander Dig lui prouvait qu'il voulait qu'elle face partie de sa famille, il voulait la garder près de lui et il lui faisait une tel confiance qu'il était voulait lui laisser sa fille !

Félicity ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur réconfortante que venait de lui prodiguer les mots incroyable de son ami, son frère à bien des égards. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était frigorifiée et accueillie avec reconnaissance et soulagement l'amour qui chassait un peu le froid et la terreur de son cœur pour s'y faire une place.

\- Je viendrais John, souffla-t-elle avec déférence, je te jure que je viendrais. C'est tellement... merci. Merci.

Elle savait qu'il avait remarquer les sanglots dans sa voix, et elle savait aussi qu'il fit exprès de ne rien lui demander. Il était comme ça. Patient et prévenant.

\- Tu es comme une sœur pour moi Félicity et je ne m'imagine confier la vie de ma petite fille à personne d'autre que ma sœur.

\- Merci.

Il raccrocha et elle tomba a sol, se laissant aller aux larmes pour la premières fois depuis de longues semaines. Mais ce n'était pas la peur qui la faisait pleurer cette fois-ci. C'était l'espoir. L'espoir que tout s'améliore un jour, bientôt, pour qu'elle puisse aimer et gâtée sa filleul comme elle le méritait.

Cette petite fille de cinq mois, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue qu'au travers de photo venait de lui donner l'envie, et la force pour se battre. Pour se relever et faire en sorte que cela cesse.

Pour Sara mais aussi et surtout pour elle.

Félicity ne se roulerait plus en boule. C'était fini.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fini ! Alors ? J'espère que ça vous à plu. Sara n'est pas morte ici puisque j'ai besoin d'elle pour la suite. J'espère que mon explication n'est pas trop rocambolesque. En tout cas je pense que la suite sera peut-être un peu plus joyeuse. Peut-être.**

 **Merci beaucoup !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Ravie de vous retrouver ! Merci pour toutes vos superbes reviews, pour vos encouragements et pour votre soutiens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque l'avion atterrit enfin à l'aéroport de Starling ce fut une libération pour Félicity qui, depuis l'appel de John la semaine précédente ne cessait de se ronger les sangs, s'imaginant mille et un scénarios catastrophes, tous mettant en scène, son harceleur, la petite Sara et la mort de Félicity. Ou du bébé de son ami.

Elle avait failli annulée une dizaine de fois au moins. Et puis elle se souvenait de ce que souhaitait John. Il voulait qu'elle soit la marraine de sa petite fille, celle qui prendrait soin de la fillette si, par malheur, il arrivait quelque chose à ses parents.

Alors la jeune femme avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'était concentrer sur tout, plutôt que sur ses soucis. Elle avait prit soin d'elle – hors de question que son mal-être transparaisse devant ses amis et Oliver, elle s'était jeter à corps perdue dans son travail, redoublant d'effort et surprenant son patron qui n'était plus habitué à ça. Elle avait aussi prit le temps de décorer son appartement et, d'une certaine façon, elle se sentait mieux.

Un peu.

Le fait que Phobos n'avait pas donné de nouvelles de la semaine aidé aussi.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Pas seulement le stress accumulé ou l'idée de revoir ses amis mais le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait cette ville si pleine de souvenirs bon et mauvais.

Le ciel était gris et bas, l'air était froid et lui arracha un frisson mais la jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'avion elle offrit son visage au vent, savourant l'air frais qui rougit son nez et ses joues. Un petit sourire – le premier depuis des mois – apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle suivait le mouvement, rentrant dans l'aéroport.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, derrière les portiques de sécurité, elle aperçue Roy, engoncer dans son fidèle sweat-shirt rouge, les mains dans les poches, la cherchant du regard. Lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe il s'avança vers elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

Dés qu'elle le put elle se jeta dans ses bras, ravie de serrer son ami contre lui. Comme il lui avait manqué !

-Comment tu vas ma belle, demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-Ça va, merci. Mais c'est à moi de te le demander, souligne-t-elle en pointant du doigt le bleu qui s'étendait sur sa pommette.

Il fronça les sourcils et porta la main à sa joue avant de hausser les épaules :

-L'entraînement est toujours aussi physique, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Félicity fronça les sourcils à son tour, en colère après Oliver qui était toujours incapable de ménager un temps soit peu ses partenaires.

-Et pour ton job ? Tu es parvenue à bout des bugs de ton truc ?

Elle rit, juste comme ça, facilement, et elle en fut tellement heureuse que les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, s'inquiéta Roy lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son amie.

-Oui.. Oui. Je suis juste heureuse d'être rentrée.

Roy lui attrapa la main et la serra tendrement. Il ne lui proposa pas de revenir. Il savait pourquoi elle était partie, et, surtout, il l'a comprenait.

-Comment va ma filleul, demanda finalement Félicity, presque en chantant alors qu'ils allaient chercher sa valise.

C'est avec une sorte d'appréhension joyeuse que Félicity, toujours accompagnée de Roy, sonna à la porte de John et Lyla après être passée à son hôtel pour déposer ses affaires. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir son ami ! Et de rencontrer sa fille. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour rencontrer la petite Sara avant.

John ouvrit la porte, et, immédiatement, ils se tombaient dans les bras, pleurant, riant et rigolant en même temps, tellement heureux de se retrouver qu'ils en oubliaient le reste du monde.

-Entre Roy, sourit Lyla, ils en ont encore pour un certain temps.

Le jeune homme dépassa ses amis et embrassa la jeune maman tandis que Félicity babillait, les yeux noyés de larmes et la voix enrouée par les sanglots.

Lyla et Roy observaient la scène de loin, ravis pour les deux amis. Ils étaient tous conscient du vide qu'avait laissée la jeune femme en partant. Elle était leur humanité.

Au loin, le cris d'une petite fille impatiente fit se figer l'informaticienne qui se pressa d'embrasser Lyla avant qu'elle ne l'attire auprès du berceau du bébé. À ce stade Félicity n'était plus que pleurs et sourire, fixant le petit être qui s'agitait dans son jolie pyjama violet, remuant les bras et les pieds, poussant de jolie petit cri, exigeant l'attention pleine et entière des adultes. Lyla se pencha et prit sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de regarder Félicity qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux et de lui demander, la voix douce, presque dans un murmure, pour ne pas déranger le moment de connexion entre la jolie informaticienne et sa petite fille, qui, comme attirés l'une par l'autre, se dévoraient du regard, se souriant mutuellement :

-Tu veux la prendre ?

-Je peux, souffla-t-elle, hésitante et émerveillée.

Pour lui répondre, Lyla se contenta de lui remettre le bébé et se fut la perte de Félicity qui en oublia le reste du monde, s'amusant des expressions de Sara, de ses gestes, babillant et roucoulant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'installa sur le rocking-chair dans la chambre de la fillette et accapara le bébé sous le regard émue des spectateurs.

On frappa à la porte mais, même là, Félicity ne leva pas les yeux. John embrassa sa femme avant de partir ouvrir. Il savait déjà qui se trouvait derrière la porte et il sourit à son ami lorsqu'il entra.

-Bravo, se moqua-t-il, tu es presque pas en retard.

Oliver se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant, tant bien que mal de chasser son stress.

-Ouais, je sais, je suis passé chercher le vin, s'excusa-t-il en tendant la bouteille à son ami.

John sourit, pas dupe pour un sous. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir lorsqu'il était nerveux et, sans nul doute, il l'était.

-Roy et Félicity sont déjà là. Elle fait connaissance avec Sara, déclara-t-il, heureux comme un pape.

-Comment va-t-elle, demanda le Justicier, n'ayant pas oublié les événements du mois dernier.

-Je crois que ça va, souffla John. Mais elle a beaucoup maigrie et elle me semble fatiguée. Elle cache un truc.

Oliver haussa les épaules, rassuré. Finalement il ne devait s'agir que du stress généré par le travail. Il avait apprit que l'entreprise de la jeune femme bossait d'arrache-pied sur un énorme projet, il ne devait s'agir que de ça. Il savait qu'elle était du genre bourreau de travail.

-Bon, passons à table, coupa finalement John en dépassant son ami pour le précéder jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Lyla et Roy vinrent saluer le nouvel arrivant et ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Félicity entre dans la pièce, les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite Sara. Elle ne remarqua même pas son ancien coéquipier, trop obnubilée par la petite chose qui lui souriait et jouait avec ses cheveux dans ses bras.

-Tu as les yeux de ton papa et le sourire de ta maman Jolie Sara, aussi belle qu'un ange ! Je suis sûre que tu va en faire tourner, des têtes, tu va voir ! Ton père va se faire des cheveux blancs prématurément avec ce sourire. Tu vas avoir le monde à tes pieds. Et ta marraine va t'apprendre à marcher et courir en talon haut, tu sauras te débrouiller avec des escarpins de douze centimètres, quelque soit la situation. Tu seras une vraie reine !

John explosa de rire, heureux de retrouver le babillage de son amie :

-Je crois que ça va aller, Fel, j'ai encore le temps, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune femme releva la tête, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et de légères traces noirs sous les yeux après les trois litres de larmes qu'elle venait de verser.

-On a jamais assez de temps, souffla-t-elle en reportant les yeux sur le bébé.

Un drôle de silence s'installa suite aux paroles de Félicity, ils réfléchissaient aux paroles assez lugubre de leurs amie. Finalement, Oliver signala sa présence en se raclant la gorge. La jeune femme releva les yeux et vrilla son regard, à celui, d'un bleu intense, de son patron. Le silence se prolongea l'espace de quelques secondes de l'éternité avant que Félicity ne lui adresse un sourire légèrement forcé :

-Salut Oliver.

-Bonsoir Félicity, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Bien, déclara Lyla, il est temps de passer à table.

Félicity tendit sa fille à John qui la déposa dans son transat, non loin de sa marraine. Bien sûr, la jeune femme prêta à peine attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, trop obnubilée par le bébé, ce qui permit à Oliver de la dévisager tout son soul et, en effet, la jeune femme semblait fatiguée, néanmoins, il choisi de ne rien dire, et de profiter. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué. Sa présence l'apaisait.

-Alors, Félicity, la Californie, demanda Roy alors qu'ils attaquaient le plat de résistance, des lasagnes aux thons.

D'une manière imperceptible la jeune femme se figea avant de se reprendre, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres :

-Quoi la Californie ?

-Eh bien qu'en penses-tu ? Les gens, le travail, tout ça ?

-C'est génial.

Tout le monde nota très bien le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme mais ils préférèrent faire comme si de rien était, ne souhaitant pas gâcher la soirée.

Le repas se passa plus ou moins bien, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sujet « Erika » soit mis sur le tapis par Roy :

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas amené ta secrétaire, demanda le jeune homme à Oliver, souhaitant se venger pour le sale coup qu'il lui avait mit, plus tôt dans la journée.

-C'est un dîner entre amis, répondit Oliver, stoïque et imperturbable.

-Eh bien elle est ton amie, insista-t-il, et je suis certain que Félicity aurait aimé la rencontrer, elles auraient pu échanger leurs notes.

Les yeux d'Oliver se firent menaçant. Il était hors de question que L'informaticienne rencontre Erika. Ce n'était même pas une option acceptable.

-Je n'aime pas cette fille, déclara John. Elle cache des trucs.

-C'est s'en doute pour cela qu'elle va si bien avec Oliver, lança Félicity en prenant une cuillère de sa glace au chocolat.

Le silence se fit pesant, charger de non-dits. Oliver et Félicity se défiaient du regard, dans l'expectative d'une violente joute verbale.

-Que veux-tu dire, demanda le justicier, de manière très calme.

-Voyons, ricana la jeune femme, tu recèles de plus de secrets que la Joconde !

-Cela n'a jamais semblé te déranger.

-Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec une lame de katana sous la gorge.

Voilà, c'était dit. Félicity n'avait pas pu se contenir. Elle détestait avoir à lui balancer ce genre de chose mais il fallait qu'elle relâche la pression, il fallait qu'elle se défoule, qu'elle évacue les trois derniers mois et Oliver avait toujours su encaissé.

-Alors c'est donc ça. Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais Félicity. Tu savais que ce que nous faisions était dangereux-

-Si tu avais été franc dés le départ il aurait été plus facile d'éviter ce genre d'affrontement, tu ne crois pas ?

Oliver s'apprêta à répondre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et pressée de quitter cette ambiance pesante, Lyla bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita sur la porte. On entendit le son de sa voix, celle d'un autre homme puis elle revint, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main.

Félicity perdit pied et toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait refoulée revint avec une brutalité cruelle. Elle se sentait oppressée, elle suffoquait à la vue de ses fleurs, du malheur qu'elles représentaient.

-Félicity, demanda Roy qui, comme les autres avait remarqué l'expression de pure terreur qui animait le regard de la jeune femme.

John s'était levé et avait prit le bouquet des mains de Lyla. Comme l'autre il n'y avait rien. Juste de jolies fleurs vivaces et colorés. Des fleurs qui plongeait Félicity dans le plus affreux des cauchemars.

Oliver aussi voyait bien que quelques choses n'allait pas et cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Félicity n'avait jamais eu ce regard. Jamais. Même entre les mains de Slade ses grands yeux bleus si innocents, si vivants, ne s'étaient pas éteints de cette manière. Elle semblait morte.

Mais le pire fut lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle lâcha un petit cris et retint son souffle. Et elle ne répondit pas alors que la sonnerie retentissait comme sonnant le glas de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à murmurer, si bas que personne ne pu l'entendre mais, à vrai dire, elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de leur présence. Les pleurs de Sara, dérangée dans son sommeil, ramenèrent la jeune femme au moment présent et elle décrocha.

-Tu as reçu mes fleurs ?

-Oui.

-Je veux que tu rentre, maintenant. Sinon tu le regretteras pour le reste de ta vie, ma douce.

-Bien.

-N'oublie pas, tu es à moi.

Elle raccrocha, déglutit et releva la tête. Chacun de ses camarades la fixaient, l'air inquiet et près à en découdre. Elle pourrait rester. Tout leur expliquer puisqu'ils n'étaient pas idiots et avaient compris qu'elle avait des soucis mais l'homme avait été claire dans ses mots. Il fallait qu'elle rentre sinon il s'en prendrait à un de ses proches. C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait livrer les fleurs ici. Chez John et Lyla, pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait l'atteindre à n'importe qu'elle instant, elle et ses proches. Et sa dernière déclaration, qui lui faisait encore froid dans le dos, était destiné à lui rappeler qu'appeler à l'aide était inutile.

Alors avec des gestes raides et efficaces elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa filleul qu'elle embrassa très certainement pour la dernière fois avant de s'adresser à ses amis :

-Merci Layla pour le repas, il était délicieux. Les amis, j'ai été heureuse de vous revoir. Oliver porte toi bien.

Cette dernière phrase le toucha plus qu'il ne souhaita l'admettre. Elle ne le comptait pas parmi ses amis. Du moins elle ne le considérait plus comme un ami. À cet instant il se détesta. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment était-il parvenu à se mettre à dos la fille la plus compatissante, gentille et incroyable qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré ?

-Où vas-tu, demanda John, la voix dure.

-Je dois rentrer. Un problème avec le travail. Je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée.

-Ne me mens pas Félicity, tu n'as jamais su le faire. Et ce n'est certainement pas ton travail qui te mets dans un tel état.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et, sans prêter plus d'attention aux cris, aux ordres et aux suppliques de ses amis elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver ne lui saisisse durement le bras :

-Tu restes et tu nous explique, exigea-t-il en la ramenant en arrière.

Elle se défit de sa prise et le repoussa, le regard envahi par les ombres, elle se fit le plus blessante possible :

-Ou quoi ? Je vais avoir le droit à une visite du Grand Arrow ? Laisse tomber tes mensonges Oliver, je n'y crois plus. Et puis, pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? Toutes les personnes qui te côtoient finissent par mourir ou enterrer un proche. Je préfère me débrouiller seule.

Oliver, sous le choque des mots de la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle l'avait physiquement blessé, et l'observa. Aucun doute, il ne s'agissait plus de la jeune femme joyeuse et aimante qu'il avait connu. Mais, il sut. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, qu'il l'a protège. Même contre son gré. Alors, pour l'heure, il s'écarta et la laissa passer. Ce n'était que l'espace de quelques jours. Ensuite il irait l'aider. Il la ramènerait. Et plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? De l'action en perspective, hein ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis, bons ou mauvais, et à me poser des questions, j'essaierais d'y répondre.**

 **Bonne soirée et merci !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je tiens à vous dire merci, merci, merci, merci pour tout vos petits mots, c'est dingue ce que ça me plaît et m'encourage à poursuivre et même si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde e lis tout le monde et j'adore ça !**

 **Second petit point je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe. Des trucs tout cons d'inattention mais bon ! Désolée !**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Félicity tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis trois heures. En rentrant de l'aéroport elle avait trouvée un bouquet de fleurs sauvages trônant fièrement dans un vase en cristal, sur la table basse de son salon.

Il était entré chez elle.

C'était la première fois et il était clair qu'il s'amusait encore à montrer de quoi il était capable. Ce malade n'avait pas apprécié sa petite escapade.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. La police était inefficace, elle était inefficace, elle avait planté John et Lyla à peine arrivée et elle avait crachée des horreurs à Oliver. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça, voilà qu'elle devait maintenant gérer sa culpabilité.

Son téléphone sonna et l'appréhension qui en découlait avec une horripilante habitude maintenant lui compressa le cœur et tordit son estomac.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonsoir ma douce Félicity. Comment été ton voyage ?

\- Qu'est-ce vous me voulez à la fin, bordel, hurla-t-elle, à bout de force.

\- Ton langage sale garce, cracha-t-il de sa voix rauque et essoufflée, ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ou je te jure de te tuer, compris ?

\- Je...euh.

\- Bien. J'aime mieux ça. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment traiter tes amis, hein sale garce ? Tu crois quoi ? Que ton diplôme du MIT te permet de me prendre de haut ? Tu n'es rien ! Rien du tout et tu devrais t'estimer heureuse pour l'attention que je daigne te porter, pétasse ! Après tout regardes-toi. Tu es seule. Tes amis, ta famille et même le mec dont tu es amoureuse. Personne ne fait attention à toi. Tu n'es absolument rien. Et lorsque j'aurais décider de prendre ce qui m'appartient crois-tu réellement que quelqu'un remarquera ta disparition ?

Félicity pleurait, terrorisée, et se répétait encore et encore qu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonge. Elle avait des amis. Elle avait sa mère. Elle n'était pas seule.

\- Tu vois, reprit-il dans un souffle difficile, finalement, je t'ai dis ce que je voulais. Toi. Toute entière. À moi. Et à personne d'autre. Et même si je sais que tu ne t'y risqueras plus, si jamais tu tentes encore un truc comme hier, quitter la ville comme si tu n'étais pas à moi par exemple, je vais aller dans la charmante ville de Starling city, je m'introduirais chez tes amis John et Lyla, me glisserais dans la chambre de ta filleul, la petite Sara, et je te l'enverrais dans une boîte. En plusieurs morceau bien sûr !

Il lâcha un éclat de rire aigre, très certainement amusé par les sanglots de terreur que la jeune femme ne tentait même plus de dissimuler et raccrocha. Il avait apparemment fait son job.

Félicity se laissa tomber au sol en pleurant de manière incontrôlable, elle cherchait son air désespérément, ses ongles tentant de s'agripper sur le parquet. Il avait menacer Sara. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Jamais.

Tout était sa faute. À elle. Comment allait-elle faire ? Qu devait-elle faire ? Il avait raison. Elle était seule. Affreusement seule. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ce malade et, si jamais elle parvenait à lui résister il s'en prendrait à ses amis.

Fini ses bonnes résolution. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était faible et seule.

Et c'est de cette manière qu'elle mourrait. Parce qu'il allait la tuer. Elle le savait. Elle avait malheureusement croiser trop de malade dans sa vie pour savoir identifier leur attention.

Étrangement cet état de fait l'apaisa. En quelque sorte. Après tout, une fois morte elle serait tranquille, non ? On ne pouvait pas terroriser un mort.

Dieu qu'elle était pathétique ! Penser à en finir à cause d'un harceleur ! Oliver avait vécu l'enfer. Il avait été torturé, maltraité, traquer comme un animal. Il avait dû affronter une île hostile sans la moindre expérience, se battre contre des mercenaires aguerrie le tout en perdant des êtres chers le long du chemin et il n'avait jamais songer à se laisser mourir, non ? Et elle...

Mais elle n'était pas Oliver. Ni Diggle ni aucun de ses amis. Elle était juste une petite informaticienne sans réelle famille ni ami. Et les seuls personnes pour qui elle était susceptible de se battre risquaient d'être prises pour cible si elle faisait la bêtise de l'affronter.

Elle comprenait mieux le rejet constant d'Oliver finalement. Il avait besoin d'une femme forte qui pourrait se défendre et qui ne se contenterait pas de se rouler en boule pendant une crise d'angoisse en pleurant comme une fillette un soir d'orage, il avait besoin d'une battante. D'une femme comme Sara.

Félicity resta alors prostrée là pendant de longues heures, allongés sur le sol froid de son appartement, celui qu'elle détestée tant. Sa cage à elle.

On sonna à sa porte tard dans la nuit. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Alors on frappa. Mais là encore, elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement. De toute manière s'il s'agissait de Phobos elle supposait qu'il se débrouillerait pour entrer et, dans une autre optique son inopportun visiteur finirait bien par se tirer.

Mais le gars semblait tenace parce qu'il continuait à marteler sa porte comme un bourrin. Comment était-il entré de toute manière ? Elle payait un loyer exorbitant pour vivre ici parce que l'immeuble est censé être sécurisé et résultat des corses ? N'importe quel malade peut venir frapper chez elle comme si c'était normal.

\- Bordel, Félicity ouvre cette fichue porte avant que je ne l'enfonce !

Voilà l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur sa porte, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle déverrouilla soigneusement tout ses verrous avant d'ouvrir le battant à la volée, révélant alors un Oliver impatient, un Roy exténué et un John inquiet. Et ce qui semblait être leurs valises.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, putain, jura-t-elle en les dévisageant, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

Roy bailla en se passant une main dans les cheveux, espérant certainement se sortir de sa léthargie et haussa les épaules :

\- On étaient inquiets pour toi alors on est venus voir si tout va bien.

Non, non, non. Surtout pas. Sinon, l'autre malade risquait de mal le prendre. Elle ne souhaita pas faire payer à ses amis le prix de sa propre faiblesse.

\- Bien, répondit-elle le ton aussi froid que son regard était vide. Je vais bien, allez-vous en maintenant.

Oliver ricana, se pencha pour attraper ses sacs et poussa la jeune femme pour entrer, sans se soucier de ses exclamations outrée :

\- Hey ! Dégage de là Oliver ! Je ne rigole pas, sors de chez moi avant que je n'appelle les flics !

\- Vas-y, surtout n'hésite pas à leur dire que Green Arrow a décider de faire du tourisme.

Félicity poussa un long soupire tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les faire partir d'ici. Et vite. Elle ne savait pas encore comment il s'y prenait mais Phobos semblait toujours au courant de tout ce qui la concernait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu avais déménagée ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers John qui, sur le pas de son appartement observait les lieux d'un œil critique.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas important.

Le garde du corps haussa un sourcil tout en croisant les bras sur son large torse, clairement pas convaincu. Roy aussi entra en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant ses affaires dans l'entrée. Il se jeta sur son canapé, bien décider à poursuivre sa nuit lorsqu'il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt, un élément du décor lui était étrangement familier. Il se tourna et croisa le regard inquiet d'Oliver qui lui aussi avait remarqué le bouquet.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, fit remarquer John à la jeune femme.

\- Merci, cracha-t-elle acerbe.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'on a l'impression que tu as passée ta soirée à pleurer.

Félicity se figea. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle confirme.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, s'impatienta-t-elle en les fusillant.

\- Tu as des ennuis, contra John.

\- Non.

Oliver ricana encore une fois tout en continuant à observer son appartement avec minutie. C'est dingue ce qu'il riait ce soir.

\- Félicity, s'il-te-plaît, dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas. On est pas aveugle. On voit bien que tu n'est pas au sommet de ta forme en ce moment.

Félicity fit mine d'aller fouiller dans son frigo pour que Dig ou Oliver, qui avait finit l'inspection de son appartement pour se concentrer sur elle maintenant, ne se rendent pas compte de son trouble.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, j'expérimente la dépression nerveuse. C'est super tendance en ce moment. Vous savez comme les californiens prête de l'importance à l'apparence ? Le hit bag, le hit dog, la hit dress et en plus les derniers antidépresseurs à la mode. Je m'intègre, c'est tout.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel, à bout de patience. Il ne savait pas quel était son problème exactement mais il ne comptait pas repartir d'ici sans réponses. Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et lui saisit le bras pour la tourner vers lui. La bravade qu'elle semblait tant affectionner depuis qu'ils s'était revus quelques heures plus tôt n'était qu'une façade, il s'en était douté, bien évidemment, mais là c'était tellement flagrant qu'il sentit son cœur se tordre. Ses grands yeux bleus si plein de vie en temps normal semblaient si... vide. Elle avait l'air à bout de force et il se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il était la cause de son départ de Starling. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle ne se plaisait pas dans son nouveau travail. Franchement, elle était bien trop douée pour bosser sur un robot ménagé ! Et puis cet appart'. Elle avait bien tentée d'y apposer sa touche, mais, clairement, elle ne s'y plaisait pas. On ne retrouvait pas la joie de vivre contagieuse de la jeune femme, ses couleurs vives, son énergie débordante. Et s'il n'avait pas été un tel crétin, s'il ne s'était pas servi d'elle comme ça, ou s'il avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de lui présenter des excuses peut-être serait-elle restée et qu'ils auraient pu l'aider. Quelque soit le problème.

\- Félicity, souffla-t-il en plongeant dans ses grands yeux bleus qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, lui avaient terriblement manqué, je sais que je n'ai pas été super en terme d'amitié ces derniers mois mais je suis ton ami. Tu es notre amie et nous tenons à toi et nous savons que tu as des problèmes et ne pas pouvoir t'aider est en train de nous tuer aussi sûrement que le stress est va te tuer, toi. Alors s'il-te-plaît fais nous confiance.

Ils restèrent pendant de longues secondes totalement silencieux et immobile, plongée dans les yeux de l'autre savourant la connexion qui avait toujours régné en maître entre eux depuis l'instant même où il était entré dans son bureau pour lui mentir effrontément. Et qu'elle l'avait aidée sans poser la moindre question.

Et, aussi simplement que cela, un regard et la promesse tacite de sa protection et Félicity craqua. Elle tomba dans ses bras, pleurant et reniflant, s'accrochant aux larges épaules du Justicier qui la serra contre lui, serrant les dents lorsqu'il entendit des mots comme « harcelée », « terrifiée », « photo », « fleurs », « menaces », « Sara ».

\- Il... je lui appartient Oliver. Dans son esprit malade il a décidée que j'étais à lui et... mon dieu, il faut que vous partiez sinon il va faire du mal à Lyla et Sara et...

Félicity pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Au diable sa fierté, elle avait tellement peur...

\- Chut. C'est bon, tout est fini. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Il ne fera de mal à personne. Et il payera pour l'enfer qu'il t'as fait vivre. Je te le promet. On te le promet tous.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de fleur de la jeune femme pour s'intimer au calme. Il allait la protéger et ensuite il l'a ramènerait à Starling. Parce que sa remarquable informaticienne lui appartenait, à lui. Et qu'Oliver Queen n'était pas un homme partageur.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez, le moment que je préfère, les Spéculations ! À votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ? Rapprochement ? Pas rapprochement ?**

 **Merci !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire ! La majorité d'entre vous souhaite lire un rapprochement entre Oliver et Félicity et je suis navrée de vous apprendre que c'est pas encore pour tout de suite...**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et je m'excuses pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Oliver avait finit par mettre Félicity au lit. Elle était fatiguée et de tout évidence à bout de nerf. Au début elle avait fait sa tête de mule, refusant catégoriquement d'aller dormir tandis « qu'il mènerait un conseil de guerre », l'expression l'avait fait sourire parce que, bien évidemment, elle avait raison – comme souvent – mais il était tout de même parvenu à la convaincre en lui promettant qu'elle aurait un rapport complet dés le lendemain matin et un droit de veto sur ledit plan.

Ça avait achevé de la convaincre.

Et maintenant qu'elle dormait ils spéculaient, parce qu'après tout, ils ne connaissaient que le sommet de l'iceberg.

\- John, appel Lyla et dis lui de partir avec Sara. Dis lui de se faire plaisir, tout est à mes frais.

\- Fel va détester ça, marmonna Roy en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui, acquiesça le garde du corps, mais elle sera plus tranquille après ça. Et c'est exactement de ça qu'elle a besoin.

Diggle contourna la table de la salle à manger autour de laquelle ils tenaient leur petit conciliabule pour se saisir du vase et des fleurs et las balancer à la poubelle.

\- Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ne l'ai pas trouvée. Elle est la meilleure dans son domaine et ce gars parviens à lui échapper, commenta Roy.

\- Elle n'a pas les idées claires. Ce mec la terrifie.

Oliver observait ses amis discuter, tenter de trouver un semblant de situation mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même il prendrait son arc et irait traquer ce malade comme le bâtard enragé qu'il est. Mais ce ne serait pas la bonne méthode. John avait raison, d'abord il fallait la tranquilliser et connaissant Félicity elle ne quitterait pas la ville de peur que son harceleur décide de blesser l'un de ses proches. Donc ils devraient faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien ici.

\- À partir de demain elle ne sortira plus d'ici seule. On maintiendra une surveillance constante.

Personne ne répondit, chacun sachant d'ors et déjà qu'il s'agissait du minimum requis pour sa protection. Le gars, Phobos, allait se sentir menacé par leurs présences et il tenterait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver seule avec elle.

Oliver observa plusieurs minutes de silence en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit semblait terne, c'est ce qui l'avait le plus inquiété. Il y avait quelques coussins, une ou deux bougies et un cadre représentant une cascade sur l'un des murs blancs mais sinon rien. Ce n'était pas Félicity. Il n'y avait même pas de rideaux, sans parler de l'absence totale de vue ou les verrous à sa porte. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était enfermé dans une sorte de prison.

\- Il faut aussi lui trouver un nouvel appartement.

\- Il y avait un petit parc qu'elle adorait dans son ancien immeuble, expliqua John en fixant le seul et unique tableau. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a choisie de déménager.

Oliver haussa les épaules en se frottant le visage à deux mains. Elle s'était mise dans une belle panade. Si seulement elle les avait appelé dés le premier bouquet de fleurs de ce malade, le problème aurait été vite réglé mais là ce gars semblait avoir prit racine, être bien rodé. Ce serait plus difficile de le déloger.

\- Nous verrons tous ça demain avec Félicity, déclara finalement Oliver, reposez-vous, moi je vais faire un tour.

Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu, d'évacuer la rage qui bouillonnait en lui et qui menaçait d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il était en colère contre lui parce qu'il était en parti responsable de tout ça, en colère contre Félicity parce qu'elle avait été assez idiote pour ne rien leur dire et il s'imaginait déjà faire passer un sale quart d'heure à l'enculé qui l'avait terrorisée avant de le tuer. Il allait peut-être s'amuser à lui faire vivre la peur de sa vie avant de l'achever ? Pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il goûte à sa propre médecine.

Oliver, les mains dans les poches, esquissa un terrible sourire, promesse de vengeance et de douleur.

Au petit matin, lorsque Félicity ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, elle crut d'abord avoir rêvé les événements de la veille. Pas les menaces de ce malade, non, ça, elle savait que s'était réel, mais la visite de ses amis, leur promesse de protection, ça, elle en était moins sûre. Après tout pourquoi seraient-ils venus l'aider ? Pourquoi Oliver aurait fait l'effort de se déplacer ?

Les larmes commençaient déjà à abonder, noyant sa vision, la troublant alors que la panique lui serrait la gorge, l'étranglant, comme une main puissante tandis que son estomac se tordait.

Et puis elle les entendit, dans sa cuisine et, comme par magie, elle se sentie mieux. Elle put respirer normalement, les larmes s'évaporèrent et elle sauta sur ses pieds, presque joyeuse pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, fila prendre sa douche histoire de se donner un visage humain avant d'aller affronter les garçons. Elle n'était pas bête et se doutait qu'elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

Et elle n'y coupa pas. Elle avait à peine esquisser un pas en dehors de sa chambre que, déjà, Oliver lui désigna une chaise devant laquelle trônait une assiette pleine de pancakes, de bacons et d'œufs brouillés. Elle prit place en silence et commença à manger en compagnie de John et Roy qui lui souriaient gentiment, Oliver, lui faisait les cents pas, attendant impatiemment qu'elle finisse de manger avant de la passer au crible.

\- Tout ça a débuté il y a un peu plus de trois mois, commença-t-elle, un appel téléphonique assez amicale. Il disait être mon ami mais quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. J'étais assise dans le parc en bas de chez moi et après ce coup de téléphone je suis rentrer chez moi et c'est là que j'ai vue les fleurs.

Raconter tout ça était un calvaire pour elle. Chacun de ses amis pouvaient le constater. Elle tremblait légèrement et son regard s'était perdue dans le vide.

\- Les fleurs, les appels tout ça à durer encore et encore. Je jetais toujours les bouquets et, petit à petit son ton et ses cadeaux sont devenus plus menaçants, je suis aller porter plainte mais ils n'ont pas pu faire plus. J'ai commencé à vraiment m'inquiéter lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le retrouver. J'ai essayé de tracer ses appels, de le retrouver au travers des fleuristes ou n'importe quoi du genre, mais rien à faire. Ce gars est meilleur que moi ! Cria-t-elle en laissant passer un ricanement légèrement hystérique.

John posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en lui souriant gentiment :

\- Tu n'es pas infaillible.

\- Si, s'énerva-t-elle en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. Si je suis censée être la meilleure dans mon domaine. Les entreprises du monde entier cherche à me recruter depuis que j'ai fini la fac ! Bordel ! La Nasa à chercher à me débaucher quand j'étais ton assistante, expliqua-t-elle à grand renfort de geste. Et je ne suis même pas capable de retrouver un bouseux de merde qui a décidé de me mener la vie dure !

Oliver, qui l'observait péter un câble depuis le comptoir contre lequel il était appuyé écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apprenant que la Nasa avait chercher à l'engager et qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle était restée avec lui, toujours aussi fidèle alors qu'il l'avait traité sans la moindre considération. Il était vraiment qu'un sombre connard.

\- J'ai déménagée, reprit-elle plus calme, lorsqu'un jour je suis rentrée du travail et qu'une photo de moi en sous-vêtements devant mon dressing était épinglée sur ma porte.

\- L'enfoiré, siffla Roy en resserrant sa prise autour de son couteau.

Félicity poussa un long soupir avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, épuisée.

\- Je... pendant à peu près un mois j'ai pu vivre presque normalement. Je veux dire, j'ai emménagée dans l'immeuble le plus sécurisé que j'ai pu trouver, j'ai changé de numéro de téléphone et d'adresse mail en faisant en sorte de rendre mon téléphone et mon ordi inviolable, j'ai inventé des lignes de codes, des pare-feux spécialement pour ça ! Et il est quand même parvenu à entrer, à trouver mon numéro et à m'appeler. Le bouquet qu'il a fait envoyé chez toi, fit-elle en se tournant vers John, s'était un numéro de domination. Un petit jeu. Il voulait me prouver qu'il pouvait m'atteindre, ou que je sois. Il m'a ordonné de rentrer, donc j'ai pris le premier avion. Il, hésita-t-elle, quand je suis rentrée, il a... il vous a menacés. Vous, Lyla et Sara et c'est pour ça que vous ne devez pas rester, vous devez partir-

\- Stop, la coupa John, Lyla et Sara sont parties, je les ai mises en sécurité hier soir quand tu nous a fais le résumé.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Félicity, insista John. Ce gars est malade, tu as besoin de nous. Va savoir ce qu'il veux ! Ce qu'il te veux !

\- Moi, souffla-t-elle, il me veux moi.

Le silence s'éternisa de longues secondes, chacun mesurant l'importance de ce qu'elle leur disait. Finalement, Oliver explosa en abattant son poing sur le marbre du comptoir.

\- Je peux savoir, bordel, pourquoi tu n'as pas jugée utile de nous prévenir avant, rugit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction, tu es censée être un génie, non ? Tu es censée être intelligente et à ton avis, quelle est la réaction la plus intelligente dans se genre de situation ? Faire appel à des flics surbooké qui ne prendront même pas la peine de t'écouter ou bien appelé tes amis qui, comme tu le sais ont une certaine expérience dans ce genre de domaine ?! Si tu nous avait avertie avant on aurait pu lui régler son compte bien plus facilement ! Le soleil californien t'aurai-il rendue idiote ? Ou alors tu prend un certain plaisir à être traquée comme un animal ?!

\- Oliver, tenta de s'interposer le garde du corps, surveille tes paroles.

Il dressa une main entre eux pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir :

\- Vraiment, Félicity, je suis curieux de connaître tes raisons, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ? Je te croyais maline ! N'importe qui, dans ta situations, aurait fait appel à son ami justicier !

La jeune femme ne pu retenir un ricanement amer :

\- Parce que tu es mon ami ? Première nouvelle !

Oliver plissa les yeux en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle se levait pour lui faire face :

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

\- On est loin d'être amis, toi et moi. J'étais ta secrétaire, ta bonne à tout faire, la geek trop conne qui acceptait de t'aider mais il est clair que tu ne m'a jamais considéré comme ton amie, autrement tu aurais téléphoné ou au moins, tu aurais pris la peine d'envoyer un mail, rugit-elle, ça va faire un an Oliver, sans le moindre contact. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais t'appeler au moindre problème, la voix chevrotante et en larmes pour te supplier de venir aider la pauvre petite blonde en détresse ?! Tu veux que je te dise, t'es en train de nous développer un putain de complexe du héros !

\- Alors c'est par orgueil ? Tu as mis ta vie en danger à cause de ton orgueil ? Tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole !

Félicity ouvrait déjà la bouche pour l'envoyer sur les roses mais cette fois, Roy intervint.

\- Stop ! Ce qui est fait est fait. Se prendre la tête ne servira à rien, on devrait plutôt mettre en place un plan pour choper cet enculé ! C'est lui la cible, pas elle, termina le jeune homme à l'attention d'Oliver avec un regard dur.

Le justicier se figea, les dents serrées mais acquiesça.

\- On a décidé, reprit alors John, jugeant préférable de lui annoncer lui-même la suite plutôt que de laisser l'occasion à Oliver d'envenimer la situation, que tu ne sortira plus d'ici seule, où que tu aille l'un de nous sera toujours présent. Ce gars va se sentir spoilé, notre présence risque de le rendre légèrement hostile, alors tu ne tentes rien, d'accord ? On va aussi t'emmener ailleurs, dans un autre appartement, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver ce fils de pute et on va lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à toi, promis.

Elle sourit à son ami, heureuse de sa présence. Et puis elle se rendait bien compte qu'il fallait qu'elle se tienne à carreau. Elle voulait qu'ils chopent ce malade pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie en main.

Quand son téléphone sonna et que son expression n'exprima que la terreur, comme lors du dîner chez John, Oliver vit rouge. C'est vrai elle ne les avaient pas appelée. Mais lui non plus alors qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Félicity avait l'air tellement terrifiée, tellement apeurée. Ce n'était pas la jeune femme pleine d'entrain qu'il connaissait, joyeuse et pétillante, et tout cela était la faute de cet enculé. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se sortir de son espèce de stupeur horrifique il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à la fin, cracha-t-il, certain qu'il s'agissait de son harceleur.

\- Tu es qui, toi, siffla-t-il de sa voix rauque et essoufflée.

\- Le mec qui va te chasser, qui va te traquer comme le chien galeux que tu es. Tu t'amuse à la terroriser ? Ça te donne un sentiment de puissance, hein ? Imagine ce que je peux te faire, moi ? Tu crois savoir ce qu'est la peur ? Attend d'être passé entre mes mains. Tu sais ce que je vais te faire ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas vivre ?

\- Cette salope est morte. Elle est à moi. Cette pute est à moi, je fais ce que je veux d'elle, et qui que tu sois tu n'as pas ton putain de mot à dire. Elle m'a allumée pendant des mois, elle le veux, elle me veux et toi tu n'es qu'un pion !

Oliver esquissa un sourire loin d'être amicale. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, ouvrit les rideaux et fixa le parking à ses pieds :

\- Tu sais quoi connard ? Je te propose un nouveau jeu, le premier qui attrape l'autre à gagné, tu en penses quoi ?

Il ricana méchamment avant de répondre de sa voix éraillée :

\- J'en pense que je vais baiser cette pute devant toi avant de t'égorger.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un combat s'annonce entre Oliver et Phobos, hein ?**

 **Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai quatre fictions Arrow en préparation, je les mettrais en ligne lorsque j'aurais finis celle-ci. Si vous voulez un résumé n'hésitez pas à me demander en MP.**

 **Merci !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, et vous expliquer une ou deux chose :**

 **D'abord pour mon style d'écriture. J'ai crue comprendre que mon côté un peu vulgaire en dérange certains, je m'en excuse mais ne changerai rien. Je ne suis pas fan des jolies métaphores fleuries lorsque la situation prête plutôt à un "merde" et c'est le cas pour cette fiction.**

 **Ensuite vous trouverez peut-être ce chapitre un peu différent des autres dans sa rédaction et pour cause mon ordi viens de me lâcher et j'ai écris ce chapitre depuis mon portable, donc désolée.**

 **Dernière chose avant de vous laissez lire pour vous rendre compte que non, le rapprochement c'est pas encore pour maintenant, je suis désolée si les guest n'ont pas reçu de résumé mais je ne vois pas comment vous envoyer de MP...**

 **Merci mille fois pour votre soutiens et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Assise devant son assiette dans un mutisme entêtant, Félicity fixait Oliver d'un oeil mauvais. Elle était furieuse après lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser s'approcher de près ou de loin de son téléphone et encore moins de Phobos. Le malade ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer le coup de gueule d'Oliver. Diable ! N'aurait-il pas pu se mêler de ses affaires ? Après tout il était PDG d'une multinationale le jour et justicier la nuit ! Et il avait encore du temps à perdre ? Il devrait penser à se trouver un passe-temps.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il réponde qui lui posait problème. C'était sa façon d'agir après qui la dérangeait. Une fois l'appel terminé il lui avait tendu le mobile comme s'il ne venait pas de menacer son harceleur. Bien sûr entre le moment où il avait raccrocher et celui où il lui avait rendu son téléphone elle était parvenue à déceler la rage sourde qui couvait en lui.

Elle était presque heureuse de se rendre compte qu'elle parvenait encore à le comprendre.

Néanmoins elle ne supportait pas sa manière de l'exclure. De donner des ordres comme si elle était incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

\- Il faut le trouver, expliqua John. On pourrait essayer de lui tendre un piège ?

\- Non, déclara Oliver, c'est trop dangereux, il est instable et il la veux à tout prix. D'abord il faut l'éloigner. Quitter la ville. Pour brouiller les pistes.

Félicity les écoutaient parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Ils traçaient des plans, étudiaient des perspectives, faisaient des projets, mais jamais ils ne pensèrent à lui demander son avis sur la question de sa propre sécurité.

Elle se leva, attrapa les restes de son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers l'évier de sa cuisine dans lequel elle balança assiette et couvert dans un grand fracas. Oliver, John et Roy se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués.

\- Je suis là. Ici, dans la même pièce que vous et je vous entend. Je ne suis ni sourde ni aveugle et contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous penser je ne suis pas une pauvre cruche incapable de prendre ses propres décisions alors avant de commencer à parler de me faire quitter la ville il serait bon de me demander ce que j'en pense, non ? Un "au faite Fel ça ne te dérange pas de quitter ton job" ne serait pas de trop !

Oliver poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

\- Félicity on a pas vraiment le loisirs de te demander ton avis. On aurait pu le faire si tu avais pris la peine de nous le dire avant, mais dans ta grande clairvoyance et avec ton géni supérieur tu as décidé d'attendre le dernier moment pour nous en parler et encore ! Si nous n'étions pas venus quand est-ce que nous en aurions entendus parler ? Quand tu aurais finie à l'hôpital ? Ou bien à la morgue ? Alors non, nous n'allons pas te demander si tu es d'accord ou encore ce que tu en penses. Tu va démissionner et nous suivre bien sagement, de toutes façons d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne changes pas l'avenir de l'humanité avec ton travail sur les aspirateurs !

Félicity n'était pas ingrate. Elle ne l'avait jamais été mais là, à cet instant, elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne viennent jamais. Ou du moins qu'Oliver ne vienne jamais. Parce qu'elle savait que la suite signait la fin de leur relation, qu'elle quelle fut.

\- Va te faire foutre, ragea-t-elle, d'accord Oliver ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. En faite je crois même t'avoir dis de partir et de te mêler de ce qui te regarde ! Et quant à mon travail que tu sembles tant mépriser sache qu'il me comble infiniment plus que le job de secrétaire que tu m'as imposé ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne voulais pas en parler à John à cause de toi ! Je ne voulais pas de toi ici. Et je ne veux toujours pas de toi ! Tu es nocif Oliver, comme Phobos. La seule différence entre vous deux c'est qu'il a conscience du mal qu'il fait ! Alors tu veux rester ? Très bien. Mais ne me prend pas de haut chez moi !

Oliver et Félicity se défiaient du regard, attendant que l'autre flanche, abdique et laisse tomber. Mais ils ne semblaient pas décidés à lâcher prise.

Oliver était blessé. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme nourrissait de tels ressentiments à son égard. C'était logique, ceci dit. Il s'était servit d'elle. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments avant de la laisser partir. Et ensuite il l'avait ignoré. Enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'il pensait à elle quotidiennement. Mais il n'avait pas prit de ses nouvelles. Et voilà où ils en étaient.

John et Roy eux ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre, pris dans le tourbillon de rage et de sentiments qui happaient leurs amis. Vraiment ces deux là devraient crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Il fallait partir avant si tu étais si malheureuse, si tu avais si peu d'estime pour moi, cracha Oliver. Je ne t'ai jamais retenue.

Félicity grimaça. Ça elle le savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais retenue. C'était assez douloureux sans qu'il ne lui rappel.

\- J'avais de l'estime pour toi ! Mon dieu ! Je t'idéalisais même ! Et je pensais que toi aussi, tu avais un minimum de respect pour moi. Je pensais être ton amie, mériter un coup de téléphone, un mail. Mais non. Dans le fond je n'étais que ça, hein ? L'idiote naïve qui avait quand même une certaine utilité. D'ailleurs je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais là. Je veux dire tu as ta vie à Starling en quoi mon sort t'importe, Ô mon Grand Monsieur Queen ?!

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Oliver perdit pied, il parla avant même de réfléchir et sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, se fichant éperdument qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge éhonté. Il voulait juste la blesser au moins autant qu'elle venait de le faire.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut t'arriver mais John a insisté.

Le garde du corps pâlit sous le mensonge alors que Roy laissait tomber son visage dans sa main, exaspéré par le comportement de son mentor. Il pouvait vraiment agir comme un con parfois. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers Diggle, le suppliant silencieusement d'intervenir avant que tour cela ne tourne au pugilat. Même si la situation était déjà catastrophique.

Félicity avait reculé d'un pas et se mordait la langue pour ne pas fondre en larmes face à lui. Elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisirs. Elle tourna les talons et quitta son appartement. Elle devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son ancien patron. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle comptait un tant soit peu pour lui ? Elle se détestait. Elle détestait sa naïveté et sa gentillesse. Et elle détestait encore plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. À cet instant elle aurait préféré qu'il l'a frappe, au moins ça aurait été moins douloureux.

Roy emboîta le pas à son amie après avoir jeter un regard plein de colère à un Oliver stupéfait. Il fallait qu'il tente d'arranger la situation.

\- Félicity, l'appela Roy en lui courant après, attend. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne dois pas sortir. S'il te plait. On a pas fini de mettre en place le plan d'attaque. Et tu as raison. Tu as le droit de donner ton avis, excuse-nous. On est tellement inquiet pour toi... on veux juste s'assurer que tu vas bien.

L'air peiné et profondément inquiet de Roy attendrit un peu la jeune femme au point d'en oublier de lui cracher au visage que le Justicier, lui, se fichait bien d'elle. Mais sa colère s'était envolée, laissant place à un sentiment de tristesse et de vide. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide. Et seule. Affreusement seule. Roy la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui dans une solide étreinte alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle pleurait et tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Elle devait laisser tomber. Vraiment.

\- Chut. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer, tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Dans l'appartement de la jeune femme Diggle fusillait Oliver du regard. Parfois son ami était un vrai connard immature.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris, merde ? Elle est pas assez mal comme ça ?

\- Je sais pas, souffla Oliver, abattu.

Il aurait voulu ravaler ses mots à la seconde où ils étaient sortis. Il n'en pensait pas une lettre mais voilà, le mal était fait. Il était en colère et, comme l'abruti qu'il était il avait passer ses nerfs sur Félicity. Pourtant il savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable et que dans le fond elle avait raison. Elle avait le droit d'être impliquée mais les mots de ce malade l'avaient terrifié. Il avait rarement eu aussi peur. Non. Pour être parfaitement honnête il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. L'idée de perdre Félicity le tuait. Alors il avait agit comme un con. Il avait décidé de tout prendre en main sans lui laisser voix au chapitre.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à t'excuser.

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Félicity revint le teint pâle et le regard vide, ses grands yeux bleus si lumineux leurs manquaient à tous. Roy, derrière elle, la fixait attentivement, l'inquiétude gravée sur ses traits. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je ferai tous ce que vous décidez, céda-t-elle finalement, je démissionnerai et déménagerai.

Oliver souffla légèrement de soulagement. Elle se montrait raisonnable. Mais Félicity n'en avait pas fini. Elle se tourna vers l'archer et plongea dans ses yeux d'un bleu orageux. Et elle se lança. Ignorant son coeur qui se brisait, sa voix chevrotante et ses tremblements incontrôlables :

\- Ensuite, continua-t-elle, sa voix dénuée de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Quelque soit la situation.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous me détestez ? Vous me trouvez trop dur ? Laissez moi vos avis ! Merci beaucoup !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Comment va en se mercredi pluvieux ? Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses (les guests, olicity-love, Fernande, nooname,hm pour citer ceux dont je me souviens), pour les abonnés et ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris...**

 **J'aime l'olicity (je précise parce que ça se voit pas forcément)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Félicity avait tenue parole. Elle avait été des plus coopérative. Elle avait démissionné sans broncher, déménagé sans sourciller et n'avait même pas râlé lorsque John lui avait annoncé qu'ils retournaient à Starling et que pour sa sécurité elle devrait vivre avec Oliver. Elle avait sourit et hoché la tête comme si on venait de lui proposer une tasse de thé.

Bien sûr, elle détestait cette situation qui durait depuis déjà plus de deux semaines. Elle détestait devoir vivre chez Oliver où l'ambiance était, au mieux, hostile. Il régnait un silence constant dans l'immense penthouse du Justicier. Ils ne se croisaient presque jamais. Peut-être le matin lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient tout les deux en direction de la cuisine pour leurs cafés matinaux. "Tu veux du lait " à été la seule phrase échangée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle en souffre, tout les jours un peu plus, et constater qu'Oliver n'a aucune difficulté à garder ses distances la détruit encore un peu plus. Elle avait toujours eu conscience qu'il tenait moins à elle qu'elle n'était attaché à lui mais le constater était douloureux. Affreusement douloureux. Et vivre avec lui était comme du sel sur ses blessures.

Mais, comme elle se le répétait constamment depuis deux semaines, il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais moment à passer. Ensuite elle partirait loin de Starling city et surtout d'Oliver Queen.

Néanmoins la situation n'était pas si catastrophique. Comme elle ne devait pas rester seule et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir Lyla venait presque quotidiennement avec la petite Sara. Elle adorait la fillette. John avait insisté pour qu'elle soit la marraine de sa fille, lui répétant encore et encore que sa fille ne risquait rien et qu'elle aurait bientôt l'occasion de la promener en poussette dans les parcs de la ville. Félicity souriait toujours lorsqu'il lui disait ce genre de chose. Ça lui donnait espoir, et l'envie de s'accrocher pour pouvoir, un jour, se balader avec sa filleul sans craindre pour sa sécurité.

Ce départ précipité avait un second avantage non négligeable : elle n'avait pas entendue parler de Phobos depuis son altercation avec Oliver. Peut-être était-il parvenu à l'effrayer ?

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

Félicity qui, assise sur l'immense canapé en cuir d'Oliver, jouait avec sa tablette sursauta et lâcha l'engin dans un petit cris. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée et malgré la sécurité relative des lieux elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

Une main sur le coeur pour tenter d'apaiser ses palpitations elle se tourna pour croiser le regard furibond d'une blonde plantureuse. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires avant qu'elle identifie Érika la nouvelle "secrétaire" d'Oliver.

\- Je suis une...

Elle hésita. Elle était quoi ? Une amie ? Une ancienne collègue ? Un boulet ?

\- Une connaissance d'Oliver, termina-t-elle, hésitante, en remettant ses lunettes en place. J'étais son assistante. Et quand je dis son assistante je n'étais que ça. Je ne couchais pas avec lui. Pas que je n'en ai pas eue envie, hein, il est plutôt minion mais c'était compliqué. Ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Et puis j'ai se soucis avec ce malade qui me harcèle alors Oliver à décidé de me faire vivre avec lui. Enfin, pas avec lui. Chez lui. Je dors juste ici. Dans un lit. Pas le sien, le mien, à moi, dans la chambre d'amis.

Devant le regard légèrement incrédule et carrément dédaigneux de la secrétaire la jeune informaticienne se leva et avec un sourire timide reprit :

\- Je suis juste Félicity et je vais aller ailleurs avant de me ridiculiser encore plus.

Elle se tourna avant de se figer l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Oliver était dans l'embrasure de la pièce et qu'il la fixait toujours aussi stoïque. Il avait dû être dans son bureau et était venu ici lorsqu'il avait entendu sa copine. Félicity baissa les yeux et quitta la pièce sans se retourner pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Isabel Rochev qui trouvait ses jupes trop courtes et elle se demandait ce qu'aurait à dire la Russe quant à celles de la nouvelle secrétaire d'Oliver.

Dans le salon Oliver n'avait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il avait quitter son bureau à la seconde où il avait entendu Érika. Elle ne devait pas venir. Il lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le déranger pendant un certain temps mais apparemment elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Et donc il avait assisté à la rencontre de Félicity et d'Érika. Il avait adoré entendre l'informaticienne babiller comme avant. Puis elle avait dit qu'ils n'étaient que des connaissances. Et qu'elle aurait bien couché avec lui. Et qu'il était minion aussi. Du coup même si ses parents lui avaient toujours répétés qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes il était presque satisfait. Presque. Le "connaissance" le dérangeait pas mal à vrai dire. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il devait d'abord traiter avec Érika et sa jalousie déplacée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, elle, cracha la plantureuse blonde en s'avançant vers lui tout en balançant les hanches de manière provocatrice. Tu couches avec cette dinde ?

Oliver plissa les yeux et serra les poings pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Il voulait l'attraper, la secouer et la jeter dehors pour lui apprendre un peu le respect. Mais il devrait ensuite s'excuser et se justifier alors il se servit de la phrase qu'il avait balancer au visage de Félicity il y a plus de deux semaines, celle qu'il voulait ravaler et qu'il regrettait tant. Mais qui, pour le coup, lui serait utile :

\- Elle te l'a dit. Elle n'est que connaissance. Une amie de John qui rencontre quelques soucis en ce moment et il m'a demandé de l'aider en l'hébergeant. Et non, je ne couche pas avec.

Il espérait que cela lui irait parce qu'il ne s'étendrait pas plus sur le sujet.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas venir.

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse, s'accrocha à sa chemise et se pencha sur lui en minaudant :

\- Eh bien tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis presque un mois et je m'inquiétais un peu... je sais à quel point tu es insatiable.

Oliver ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas avec Félicity dans la pièce à côté. Il repoussa la jeune femme mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassa et se colla à lui. Il tenta de la repousser à nouveau mais elle redoubla d'effort. Sa main qui était jusqu'alors dans son cou glissa sensuellement le long de son torse déboutonnant au passage sa chemise noire.

\- Tu en as envie, souffla-t-elle à son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe. Tu le veux aussi. Tu me veux.

\- Érika...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la dinde dans ta chambre d'amis. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'y verra aucun inconvénients, après tout nous ne faisons rien de mal et j'essaierai de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Elle continua de se frotter contre lui, de l'embrasser dans le cou, de lui caresser le torse avec ses ongles.

\- Allez, tu ne la reverras jamais de toute façon...

Cette phrase, simple et a priori sans conséquence réveilla une douleur sourde en lui. Une douleur qu'il n'avait fait qu'ignorer depuis sa dernière dispute avec Félicity. Ensuite elle partirait et elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir. Elle l'abandonnait alors qu'elle lui avait promis. Et l'idée d'être seul, de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie l'étouffait. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans une eau boueuse qui l'entraînait vers le fond.

Ce n'était pas comme avant quand elle était encore en Californie. Il savait qu'il pouvait encore se faire pardonner. Qu'il fallait juste qu'il trouve un plan. Mais là... là. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Lorsqu'ils auraient trouver l'enfoiré qui la terrorisait elle disparaîtra de sa vie.

Et il serait seul.

Alors elle n'avait pas à le juger. À donner son avis. Elle n'avait plus se droit. Il n'était tenu de prendre en compte son bien être et son avis. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de son avis. Elle partait.

Il attrapa durement les cheveux d'Érika et plongea sur sa bouche, impitoyable, implacable. D'une main il la souleva contre lui et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait sur Starling city Oliver s'installa sur son canapé et alluma la télévision pour combler un peu le silence. Il avait mit Érika à la porte à peine leur baise achevée. Et il n'avait toujours pas croisé Félicity.

Il n'était qu'un connard. C'est la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans si esprit depuis des heures. Il n'était qu'un connard. Et s'il avait eu la moindre chance de se rattraper aux yeux de Félicity il pouvait d'ors et déjà faire une croix dessus. Il soupira en se frottant le visage, fatigué. Par bien des aspects la situation lui paraissait impossible. Et tout était de sa faute.

\- Oliver ?

Il releva la tête précipitamment pour tomber sur Félicity qui depuis le pas de la porte qui menait au couloirs le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprit. Cette fille était incroyable. Elle vivait l'enfer, il l'a traitait comme de la merde et, malgré tout elle lui montrait quand même de la considération ?

\- Je suis fatigué, répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle ne rétorqua rien. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment de fatigue physique.

\- Je n'ai pas osée le demander à Roy mais tu as des nouvelles de Théa ? Elle va bien ?

\- Ça peut aller. Je suppose. On ne parle pas beaucoup si tu veux tout savoir.

Elle acquiesça sans rien ajouter pendant un long moment. Il l'observait comme si elle cachait en si sein les mystères de l'univers. Elle était vraiment belle. Bien sûr il le savait. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien l'effet qu'elle avait sur les autres hommes. Sur lui. Mais lui l'a connaissait. Il savait que lorsqu'elle jouait avec ses doigts tout en rougissant légèrement c'est qu'elle voulait lui demander un truc et qu'elle cherchait un moyen de le dire sans "s'épancher".

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son ton était doux. Calme et serein. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. La dernière fois était encore trop présente dans son esprit et le faisait encore souffrir.

\- J'allais commander un chinois, tu en veux quelques choses ?

Ils avaient passés un moment digne de la quatrième dimension. Elle avait sentie qu'il avait besoin d'être entouré et il lui avait prêté son immense écran plat pour sa série favorite. Ils avaient mangés en silence. Pas un silence complice comme ils partageaient avant mais pas non plus dans l'ambiance hostile qui régnait jusqu'alors. Ça avait été étrange. Mais apaisant, en quelque sorte. Elle ne lui avait rien demandée à propos de cette Érika et il ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était produit après son départ précipité du salon. Elle avait entendu la fille commencer à crier sur Oliver et elle avait mis son casque audio,la musique à fond avant de s'endormir. Elle espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop disputer à cause d'elle. Elle avait beau envier sa place, elle ne leur souhaitait pas non plus malheur et si Oliver était heureux...

Elle fixait la vue magnifique offerte par les baies vitrées de sa chambre lorsque son ordinateur sonna. Elle voulue d'abord l'ignorer mais sa conscience se rappela à si bon souvenir et en soufflant elle se leva pour aller voir, pestant contre elle et son sens du devoir surdéveloppé.

Elle avait reçue un mail d'une adresse inconnue. Immédiatement elle se tendit. Non, pas déjà. Elle n'était pas encore prête à ce qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Elle pensait qu'il avait compris et qu'il avait abandonné. Elle l'espérait tout du moins.

Alors que son coeur battait la chamade et que l'adrénaline déferlait dans ses veines elle fut tenter de supprimer le mail, balancer ordi et téléphone et faire comme si rien ne s'était passer. Mais elle était intelligente et si son harceleur aussi le mail contenait au minimum un logiciel espion qui leurs donneraient un avantage. Elle ferma les yeux et se maudit plus fort encore. Le souffle court et la main tremblante elle ouvrit la boîte de Pandore.

"Il se fout de toi. Même pas encore partie et déjà remplacée. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu es à moi. À bientôt ma douce".

Elle lança la vidéo, ignorant son instinct qui lui disait que le mot était déjà assez explicite. Et pour cause. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'elle était allée dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés, laissez moi vos avis. Merci.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Moi je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont motivées pour vous écrire la suite. Un chapitre court, qui, j'en suis certaine, ne va pas vous laisser indifférentes !**  
 **Bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Félicity n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Ce n'était pas tant le contenu de la vidéo en elle-même qui la dérangeait - du moins pas pour le moment - mais plutôt le fait qu'il était parvenu à s'infiltrer ici, chez Oliver. La jeune femme s'était rendue compte que la sécurité qu'elle pensait avoir gagné n'était qu'une illusion. Ça l'avait détruit. Elle n'était en sécurité nul part. Quoi qu'elle fasse il était toujours là, à jouer avec elle. Il lui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre et, au moment où elle baissait sa garde il revenait, plus menaçant et intrusif que jamais.  
L'informaticienne avait regarder le ciel sombre et pleins d'étoiles toute la nuit, à peine consciente de la ville qui s'étendait en bas, en constante évolution. Elle n'évoluait pas, elle, de son côté. Elle avait même plutôt l'impression de régresser.  
La jeune femme se tourna encore et encore dans son lit, jouant des centaines de scénarios différents dans son esprit. Elle mourrait. Ses amis mourraient. Sara. Oliver. Sa mère.  
Mon dieu et si Phobos savait pour Oliver ? Et s'il attendait son heure avant de tout balancer à la presse ?  
S'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle se leva d'un bond, se prépara, attrapa son ordinateur avant d'aller attendre Oliver dans sa cuisine. Il était cinq heure du matin, il ne devrait plus trop tarder. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas très bien. Voilà un point commun qu'ils partageaient maintenant.  
Peu de temps après, alors que Félicity en était à son deuxième café et qu'elle s'agitait sur sa chaise Oliver fit son apparition. Il avait assez bien dormi pour une fois. Peut-être la soirée passé avec la jeune informaticienne ? Et il fut assez surpris de voir Félicity assise au comptoir de la cuisine, déjà vêtue d'une longue jupe jaune canari et d'un jolie chemisier blanc qui sublimait à merveille sa poitrine. Il resta silencieux un instant, la contemplant de tout son saoule avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'était pas encore six heures du matin. Normalement c'était lui le lève tôt.

\- Tu as bien dormi Félicity, demanda-t-il en profitant de l'espèce de trêve muette qu'ils avaient établis la veille.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut que tu saches que je me fiche de ce que tu fais et de qui tu vois. Et je suis absolument désolée pour ça. La vidéo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ni comment d'ailleurs et je me sens affreusement mal pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas regardé. Enfin, si, mais non. Je ne vous regardais pas vous je cherchais un truc, n'importe quoi. Mais si j'avais su je n'aurais pas lancée la vidéo. Je suppose qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin de ça et...

\- Félicity.

Elle recommençait à habiller et à partir dans des monologues improbables aux débits effarant et Oliver se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
Félicity rougit, secoua la tête pour se reprendre et puis lança :

\- Vois par toi-même.

Une heure plus tard le salon d'Oliver ressemblait plus à l'État-Major d'un pays en guerre.  
Diggle, Roy et même Lyla étaient là à tourner en rond. Après avoir vu la vidéo Oliver avait littéralement péter un plomb. Il avait attraper la tasse à café de Félicity avant de la balancer dans le mur face à l'évier y laissant un trop et des tâches. Ensuite elle l'avait suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce, furieux. Il avait farfouillé dans sa chambre pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne revienne les yeux presque rendu noir par la rage. Il avait balancé si ordinateur devant elle avant de le pointer du doigt. Elle avait immédiatement compris. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans sa chambre hormis son pc et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se rende compte du logiciel espion installé dessus. Pendant ce temps là il avait ordonné aux autres de rappliquer chez lui. C'est bien sûr ce qu'ils avaient fait malgré l'heure très matinale.

\- Je pourrais essayer de trouver quelque chose grâce aux bases de données de l'ARGUS ?

Félicity esquissa une grimace en secouant la tête :

\- Désolée Lyla mais j'aimerais faire appel à l'ARGUS en dernier recours. Il est plus facile de marchander avec Satan qu'avec Waller.

Lyla acquiesça, d'accord avec son amie. Elle frissonnait presque en imaginant Félicity rembourser Amanda. Non. Définitivement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Tu penses qu'il sait pour notre second boulot, interrogea Dig le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

Oliver qui faisait les cents pas secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je ne mêle pas les affaires d'Oliver Queen à celle d'Arrow.

Félicity fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Quand il se mettait à parler de lui à la troisième personne, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'identité. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de lui faire comprendre.

\- Ce qui est incroyable c'est qu'on ne trouve quasiment rien sur ce type. Je ne trouve aucune trace de lui nul part. Ni sur internet, ni grâce aux fleurs ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement nulle, souffla Félicity en se frottant les yeux.

Oliver se stoppa et vrilla son regard sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas se mettre à douter de ses capacités à cause de cet enfoiré. Elle était loin d'être nulle. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il avait remarqué chez elle. Son talent. Enfin, peut-être la seconde si on prenait en compte ces yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Ou son décolleté. Bon, son talent été une des premières choses qu'il avait remarqué.

\- Te laisse pas abattre Fel, la réconforta Roy en lui attrapant la main. Ce gars est doué mais je suis sûr que tu es plus jolie que lui.

La jeune femme ne pu s'en empêcher et éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière ce qui tira un sourire à chacun de ses amis malgré la situation.

\- Il nous faut un plan. Un truc qui l'oblige à sortir de sa cachette pour qu'on puisse lui mettre la main dessus, marmonna Diggle en se passant une main contrariée dans les cheveux.

Lyla assise à côté de lui relue le mot encore et encore. Avec cette vidéo il avait voulu atteindre Félicity. Lui prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune importance pour Oliver pour la forcer à partir pour qu'elle redevienne accessible. Mais si jamais le contraire se produisait...

\- Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Lyla en sautant de sa chaise enthousiaste.

\- Quoi, demanda Oliver qui avait arrêté d'essayer de creuser une tranchée dans son salon pour la regarder.

\- Ce qu'il veux c'est Félicity pour lui. Il espère que cette vidéo te fera partir, t'éloigner d'Oliver qu'il voit comme un rivale mais si son oeuvre provoquait exactement l'inverse ?

\- L'inverse de quoi ?

\- Tu veux dire, souffla Oliver en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il compris où voulait en venir la femme de son ami.

Félicity allait détester ça. Et il devrait certainement rompre avec Érika qui lui ferait vivre l'enfer par la suite.

\- Elle veux dire quoi, s'emporta Félicity qui ne supportait plus ce silence.

Elle avait compris mais espérait se tromper.

\- On va devoir se mettre ensemble.

* * *

 **Alors ? C'est ce que j'aime avec les histoires sans plans. Les rebondissements sont toujours étourdissant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**  
 **Merci !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis malade. Et oui, j'ai écris alors que j'étais secouée par d'énormes quintes de toux. Je suis gentille, hein ? Même si vous êtes encore plus gentilles avec vos superbes encouragements.**  
 **Le chapitre qui suit risque d'être un peu... crut. Mais je pense qu'il va vous plaire.**  
 **Désolée pour les fautes.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Félicity tournait en rond dans l'immense salon d'Oliver tandis que ce dernier, nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir de sa cuisine la dévisageait, les bras croisés sur le torse, une expression sombre sur le visage.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'emportes.

\- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je m'emporte, rugit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. Tu avais promis que je serais en sécurité ici. Que je n'aurais rien à craindre et que tu me protègerais au lieu de quoi tu baises ta secrétaire !

Oliver poussa un long soupir exaspéré en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Franchement je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Ni en quoi l'abstinence pourrait aider.

\- Tu n'ai qu'un sale égoïste ! Un incapable ! J'aurais mieux fais de rester là-bas et de me démerder seul !

Oliver avança vers elle, esquissant un léger sourire tout à fait détestable, alors qu'il la regardait de haut, prenant avantage de sa grande taille :

\- Tu es certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas plutôt de jalousie ?

Oliver adora la rougeur qui s'installa sur les joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se mettait à bégayer en martelant son torse de l'index :

\- Jalouse ?! De quoi ? De Ta pouffiasse décérébrée ? Tu rêves mon pote. Tu prends même carrément tes désirs pour la réalité tu ne crois pas ? Qu'est ce que je devrais lui envier ? Ses seins en plastique ? Ses extensions bas de gamme ? Son nez refait ?

\- Vraiment ? Moi je perçois un soupçon de jalousie.

Oliver souriait, goguenard. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien ça.

\- Et puis pourquoi je serais jalouse ? Je veux dire ce n'est qu'une secrétaire.

\- Mais elle couche avec moi.

Félicity lâcha un ricanement amer et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine la faisant pigeonner. Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil et, inconsciemment se lécha les lèvres.

\- Oliver, tu couches avec tout ce qui porte une jupe. Je crois même qu'il existe une MST à ton nom, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

\- Sauf avec toi.

\- Que Dieu me garde !

Oliver qui souriait toujours se pencha légèrement sur la jeune femme qui ne recula pas. Elle resta droite et fière à le défier du regard. Il adorait ses yeux. Bleu comme un ciel d'été. Et tout aussi joyeux. La plupart du temps. À l'instant ils étaient plus sombres. Plus mystérieux. Un peu comme après une tempête. Envoûtant.

\- Tu es vraiment mauvaise menteuse. Je sais que je te fais de l'effet. Je sais que si je t'embrassai là... souffla-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser le long de sa nuque gracile souriant aux frissons qui la secouèrent, tes yeux se révulseraient et tu te mordrais les lèvres. Je sais que si je détachais tes cheveux... il joignit le geste à la parole avant de laisser courir ses mains dans ses longues mèches blondes, tu te collerais contre moi exactement comme tu viens de le faire et je sais aussi qu'à l'instant même où je poserais mes lèvres sur les tiennes tu seras à moi. Définitivement.

Félicity se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait les mains enroulées autour de la nuque du Justicier, les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau. Son souffle était court, son visage brûlant et ses veines pulsait d'anticipation. Mais elle était une grande fille et ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement alors avec son sourire le plus séduisant elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds en prenant bien garde à faire glisser sa poitrine contre si torse et se fut à son tour de murmurer, mutine :

\- Le truc, monsieur Queen, c'est que je suis loin d'être l'une des petites blondes écervelées que tu baises en temps normal et, qu'en temps normal je suis plutôt celle qui prend les choses en main. Tu ne saurais pas tenir la distance avec moi.

Il enserra sa taille de ses grandes mains et la pressa contre lui savourant avec bonheur la sensation de si petit corps chaud et tonique contre lui. Elle semblait parfaitement s'imbriquer avec lui. Comme si elle avait était faite sur-mesure pour lui.

\- Je paris le contraire.

Félicity se mordit la lèvres inférieur. Elle était furieuse après lui. Vraiment. Mais elle pourrait lui faire des reproches demain. Ou après demain. Ou jamais. Après tout il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider non ? Même si elle était franchement en colère. Même si elle n'était pas fan de la situation. Ce n'était pas censé ce dérouler de cette façon. Pas comme ça du moins.

\- Je suis certain que je parviendrais à te faire perdre le contrôle. En l'espace de quelques secondes tu gémiras et ronronneras comme une chatte et en moins de deux minutes tu seras nue, sous moi, à me supplier de te faire jouir, encore et encore.

Félicity décida de prendre les devant et, avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de réaliser, elle lui lécha le cou depuis l'arrête de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la base de la nuque. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et ne pu retenir un gémissement rauque. La jeune femme sourit, fière d'elle.

\- Tu es sûre que je serais celle qui supplie ?

Oliver accrocha son regard et y trouva exactement ce qu'il y cherchait. Le parfait écho du siens. Tempétueux. Envieux. Affamé. Impatient. Désireux. Il la voulait et maintenant. Et elle le voulait aussi. Elle lui avait toujours plu. Mais la tension accumulé depuis cette foutue vidéo deux jours plus tôt... non. Pas deux jours. Cette tension, ce besoin était là depuis l'instant où il était entré dans son bureau.  
Elle était différente des autres. Elle l'avait toujours été. Elle le défiait, le remettait en question, constamment. Elle ne le jugeait pas, ne se servait pas de lui et n'attendait rien de lui. Elle souhaitait juste qu'il soit lui-même. Et heureux. C'est ce qui la rendait si particulière. Si remarquable.  
Sans plus attendre il fondit sur ses lèvres comme un rapaces sur sa proie. Il se saisit de ses cheveux d'une main pour la rapprocher plus encore de lui alors que l'autre caressait sa chute de reins. Ils gémirent tour deux à l'unisson, et, alors que les mains d'Oliver découvraient les courbes de son corps la jeune femme n'était pas en restes non plus puisqu'après s'être faufilée sous son t-shirt elle prenait un malin plaisir à laisser ses ongles glisser contre son dos, savourant le roulement de ses muscles.  
Puis, soudainement, l'heure n'était plus à la découverte. Ils étaient possédés, comme pris de frénésie. Ils en voulaient plus et ils le voulaient tout de suite. Félicity s'arracha à ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de baisers tandis que ses mains à lui agrippaient son cul pour la serrer contre son bassin. Il la souleva contre lui et retrouva le chemin de sa bouche sans la moindre difficulté. L'embrassant et plus encore. Il l'emporta jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se mettait à onduler contre lui.  
Elle le rendait fou.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, l'y plaqua et l'embrassa plus profondément, intiment un nouveau rythme au baiser. Plus tendre. Plus amoureux.  
Avant qu'elle ne le repousse. Il se fixèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, le silence pesant seulement troublé par leurs souffles hérétiques.

\- Tu crois que c'est bon ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il et elle eut l'impression qu'il parlait de tout autre chose.

Félicity ferma es yeux et le repoussa. Elle détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver un an en arrière dans le hall du manoir Queen alors qu'il se servait d'elle et de ses sentiments pour piéger son rival. Elle alla se poster devant ses fenêtres, ignorant totalement le fait que la vue était obstruée par d'épais rideaux.  
Voilà. En quoi consistait le plan de Lyla. Se servir de Phobos contre lui. Félicity avait retirée les logiciels espions des ordinateurs, prenant garde à laisser une brèche dans son système et avait sagement attendue qu'il se piège en réinstallant son cheval de Troie bas de gamme sur les ordinateurs. Ce qu'il avait fait le jour même, elle avait prit soin de toujours laisser un des ordinateurs dans le salon et les rideaux de sa chambre tirés. Ensuite tout n'avait été que comédie. Ils avaient fait semblant de laisser la tension monter même si cela n'avait pas été aussi dur que ça, et, ensuite, ils s'étaient servit de la vidéo comme sujet de dispute. Il l'a considérait comme sa chose. Savoir que son action l'avait précipité dans les bras de son "rivale" alors qu'il cherchait l'effet inverse allait le rendre fou, et, elle l'espérait, le pousserait à se montrer imprudent et peut-être même à sortir de sa cachette.  
Mais la situation lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle était partie parce qu'il s'était servie d'elle et voilà qu'ils remettaient le couvert d'une manière infiniment plus douloureuse. Parce qu'après elle s'en irait et lui reprendrait sa vie avec sa pimbêche alors qu'il ne lui resterait plus que des souvenirs. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son odeur.  
Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.  
Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Ce n'était qu'un rôle.  
De don côté Oliver ne lâchait pas la nuque de la jeune femme des yeux. Elle l'avait transportée et il savait pertinemment que tout n'était pas faux.  
Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le battant. Il fallait que tout cela se termine vite avant qu'il ne perde définitivement son calme.

\- D'ici trois heures j'enverrai un sms à Érika pour lui demander de venir.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ne sois obligé de rompre à cause de moi.

Il balaya sa remarque de la main avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle faisait toujours face aux baies vitrées.

\- Elle reviendra à la seconde où je l'appellerai.

Félicity se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

\- La vanité est un sale défaut. Comme l'orgueil.

Elle détestait cette part de la personnalité d'Oliver. Lorsqu'il agissait comme si le monde lui appartenait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Elle est réellement aussi superficielle. Avoir Oliver Queen à son bras c'est le must. Je suis un accessoire très prisé, fit-il avec une expression pincée qui lui prouva à quel point il haïssait ça.

Elle rit un peu avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils restèrent dans un silence presque confortable pendant quelques minutes avant que Félicity ne pouffe comme une gamine.

\- Quoi, demanda Oliver en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- J'imagine la réaction d'Érika. Elle me détestait déjà alors que je n'étais qu'une connaissance alors maintenant que tu vas la larguer pour moi...

Elle explosa de rire en rejetant la tête à l'arrière et, très vite, il la suivie. Presque heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se sentait léger.

\- Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, lui expliqua-t-il une fois son calme retrouvé, il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient. Tu connais QC, tu sais comment ça marche. Elle était au courant de tout avant la pause déjeuner.

\- Quelle rumeurs ?

Elle était inquiète. Elle n'avait entendue parler de rien et elle espérait qu'il n'en avait pas tri souffert.

\- Qu'on avaient rompus, qu'il s'agissait de la raison de ton départ. De mon humeur de chien...

\- Tu es toujours d'une humeur de chien.

Oliver esquissa un sourire nostalgique mais ne dit rien. Il était de meilleur avant, lorsqu'elle était là et qu'elle refusait de lui servir son café ou de faire ses photocopies. Quand il l'entendait chanter et que ses robes mettaient de la couleur dans le décor aseptisé de son bureau. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la fragile entente qui régnait, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'une part de vérité non négligeable avait été dite lors du simulacre de dispute et il ne tenait pas à ce que le reste explose. Pas tout de suite du moins. Quand tout cela sera réglé ils parleraient et il rampera pour lui demander pardon. Et si son orgueil le lui permettait il la supplierait de revenir aussi.

\- C'est une blague ?!

Érika était venue presque immédiatement après le sms que lui avait envoyé Oliver. Dans une robe affreusement vulgaire. Félicity était assise sur le canapé, sa tablette à la main, n'en loupant pas une miette. Ils devaient jouer leur rôle alors depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre ils avaient des gestes tendres. Pas encore le grand amour mais les prémices. La découverte des sentiments, de leur ampleur. Donc la séparation d'Oliver et de sa bimbo était une part obligatoire du plan.

\- Érika. Tu sais bien que toi et moi, s'est pas du sérieux. S'était pour passer le temps.

\- Pour passer le temps, hurla-t-elle comme une folle, y'a pas trois jours tu me baisais dans la pièce à côté en me jurant qu'elle n'était rien pour toi et maintenant tu me largue pour cette garce ?!

Félicity baissa les yeux, blessée. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et, tendrement, lui serra l'épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. On ne se verra. Dorénavant notre relation restera strictement professionnel.

Elle ricana méchamment :

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne me sauteras plus dans la salle de réunion ? Ou sur ton bureau ? Je te connais Oliver, tu ne pourras pas me résister. Et tu ne voudras pas.

Oliver pointa la porte du doigt :

\- Dehors !

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse :

\- Le grand monsieur Queen est en colère ! La vérité fait mal, hein ? Tu verras Oliver tu seras de retour entre mes jambes avant la fin du mois.

\- Sauf s'il est trop occupé avec les miennes, commenta simplement Félicity sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa tablette.

\- De quoi je me mêle salope ?

La jeune femme souffla, posa l'appareil et se leva :

\- Tu devrais vraiment te respecter un peu plus et partir d'ici la tête haute. C'est dans ton intérêt de conserver ce qu'il te reste de fierté.

Oliver se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Il avait toujours su que Félicity n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais le constater était... grisant. Et assez excitant.

\- Part Érika. Nous nous verrons demain au travail, ordonna le Justicier.

Le regard de la blonde se durcit :

\- Vous allez le regretter.

Félicity tenta de ne rien dire. De toutes ses forces mais, comme d'habitude elle parla avant de réfléchir.

\- Comme chacun de tes ex après s'être rendu compte que tu leurs avait filée des morpions.

La secrétaire quitta la pièce, verte de rage alors que Félicity et Oliver riaient.

* * *

 **Alors ? Satisfaites ? Comme vous vous en doutez le rapprochement que vous attendez toutes ne saurait tarder...**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir everybody ! Comment ça va ? Moi je vais un peu mieux. Ouf ! Pas de fièvre pour noël.**  
 **Merci pour vos gentils mots même si je m'attendais à des réactions un peu plus vives... D'ailleurs désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondue mais j'étais vraiment K.O.**  
 **Bref j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira un peu plus.**  
 **Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Oliver fixait son reflet dans la psyché avec une certaine nervosité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était anxieux. Après tout il ne s'agissait pas du premier bal de charité auquel il assistait.  
C'était juste le premier où Félicity serait officiellement sa cavalière.  
Et, étrangement il trouvait ce nouveau détail un peu angoissant.  
Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il était Oliver Queen nom de dieu. Depuis quand il tremblait à l'idée de sortir avec une fille ?  
Son subconscient lui fit la réponse : depuis qu'il tenait à ladite fille.  
C'était vrai. Il s'était toujours particulièrement soucié de l'avis que pouvait avoir la jeune femme à son sujet. Il se fichait si le reste du monde pensait qu'il n'était qu'un fils à papa coureur et débile du moment qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme ça. Même s'il avait conscience d'avoir chuté dans l'opinion de l'informaticienne depuis Slade et le manoir.  
Il réajusta son noeud papillon, lissa les plis imaginaire de sa veste et vérifia l'heure. Il était bientôt temps de partir.  
John et Roy seraient en place lorsqu'ils arriveraient à la soirée, guettant l'enfoiré qui terrorisait toujours la jeune femme.  
Depuis leur mise en scène, trois semaines plutôt les messages qu'il avait adressé à la jeune femme... même Slade n'aurait pas été capable de tels horreurs. Il décrivait avec minutie chaque sévices qu'ils lui ferait vivre lorsqu'elle serait entre ses mains. Ça allait de la manière particulièrement brutale et répugnante qu'il aurait de la violer jusqu'à sa façon de lui crever les yeux et de lui arracher les dents tout en la gardant consciente. Mais ce n'était pas tellement les tortures énoncées qui abattaient la jeune femme. Le gars n'avait de cesse de lui répéter à quel point elle n'était rien, à quel point elle était seule et insignifiante, insipide. Ça avait finit par l'atteindre. Elle avait de nouveau perdue le peu de sérénité qu'elle avait acquise ici avec lui et les autres et, plus que le restes, c'était ça qui le mettait hors de lui. Savoir que, peu à peu, elle perdait toute estime d'elle. Elle s'était même mise à douter de ses capacités puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Alors, le soir, lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher tout deux ensemble - Phobos lui avait même prit ce qui lui restait d'intimité - il faisait comme s'il ne l'entendait pas pleurer. Il restait juste allongé à ses côtés, en silence. Il pouvait au moins lui offrir cela.  
Oliver quitta finalement sa chambre pour aller attendre la jeune femme dans le salon. Ils espéraient tous qu'une sortie en publique le rendrait assez furieux pour qu'il tente quelques chose de concret. Oliver commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait venger la jeune femme pour lui permettre de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

\- Oliver ?

Le justicier leva les yeux et se figea.  
Elle était somptueuse. Une véritable apparition céleste.  
Sa robe blanche se composait d'un bustier rehaussé de dentelles dorée alors que le bas était un ensemble de voilages presque transparent qui frôlait le sol. Ses longs cheveux avait été légèrement bouclé sur les extrémités et ses beau yeux étaient, eux, mis en valeurs par un maquillage très clair.  
Un ange.

\- Euh... je... tu...

Il bégayait comme une écolière. C'était une première pour lui. Il ferma la bouche et se secoua. Il devait se reprendre.

\- Tu es sublime. Vraiment exceptionnelle.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux au sol en mordillant légèrement sa lèvres inférieure.

\- Merci. Tu es aussi plutôt sexy. Non. Pas sexy, minion. Enfin, quand je veux dire minion pas comme un enfant de six ans. Tu es loin d'avoir un physique de garçonnet tu es même plutôt bien charpenté, un vrai mannequin pas que j'en sache grand chose, je veux...

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprit :

\- Tu es très bien aussi.

Oliver ne parvenait plus à retenir son sourire. Il adorait lorsqu'elle babillait comme cela. Sans le vouloir elle parvenait toujours à booster son égo.

\- On y va ? Diggle doit nous attendre en bas.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Lui se pencha sur elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il évitait de l'embrasser réellement autant que possible - il aimait un peu trop ça à son goût - mais ne parvenait pas à retenir ce genre de petites attentions.

Le chemin jusqu'au Musée d'histoire naturelle se fit en silence. Ils étaient tous à l'affût, fouillant les ténèbres des yeux à la recherche d'une ombre plus sombre que les autres, espérant croiser Phobos pour en finir. Enfin.  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et très vite ils se retrouvèrent face au musée baigné de lumière sous les flashs constant des paparazzis et des "Monsieur Queen par ici", des "Oliver par là". Félicity était affreusement mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle participait à ses soirées elle passait par la porte de derrière où elle pouvait garder l'anonymat. Ici elle avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'objet. Une potiche que l'on montre. Oliver passa un bras rassurant autour de sa taille, lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête et lui souffla :

\- Souris. Tout ce cirque sera bientôt fini.

Elle acquiesça et prit la pose comme un bon petit soldat repoussant dans le fond de son esprit ses sombres pensées. Elle aimait qu'Oliver se comporte ainsi avec elle et il s'agissait du problème. Elle aimait ça et s'y habituait. Parfois elle se prenait même à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Puis elle revenait à la réalité et son coeur se brisait.  
Ensuite il l'entraîna à l'intérieur et il fut époustouflé par la beauté de sa cavalière. Félicity observait les moulures complexes et les fines dorures les yeux écarquillés et brillant, ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise. Cet endroit été beau, raffiné et luxueux mais elle... elle était lumineuse. Il était tellement fier de l'avoir à son bras.

\- C'est tellement beau, souffla-t-elle.

\- En effet.

Félicity se tourna vers Oliver en lui souriant tendrement et fut happée par la tempête qui faisait rage dans les yeux du justicier. Ils semblaient lui crier mille mots. L'intensité du moment les plongea dans leur habituelle bulle où cents choses étaient dites sans que la moindre paroles ne soit échangé.

\- Monsieur Queen. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir.

Oliver s'arracha à sa contemplation silencieuse pour reporter son attention sur le nouveau Maire de Starling city. Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à sa mère qui aurait été parfaite pour se rôle dans d'autres circonstances. Elle était la meilleure pour garder des secrets et manipuler les foules.

\- Bonsoir monsieur le Maire.

\- Appelez moi Robert voyons.

Le vieil homme bedonnant lui servit un joli sourire de campagne avant de se tourner vers Félicity, beaucoup plus intéressé. Face au regard concupiscent du politique Oliver serra les dents et plissa les yeux :

\- Laissez moi vous présenter ma compagne, Félicity Smoak.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne mais Monsieur le Maire se pencha en avant dans l'optique de lui offrir un baise-main. Félicity, gênée, esquissa un demi-sourire avant de reculer légèrement pour s'approcher d'Oliver. Depuis quelques temps elle avait remarquer moins bien supporter le contact physique, quel qu'il soit, avec des inconnus et entre une nouvelle fêlure dans son coeur déjà meurtri et une crise de panique devant une foule de personnes la jeune femme avait depuis longtemps choisi le moindre des deux maux. Le coeur brisé.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Smoak. Il est rare de croiser une si belle femme lors de ce genre de fête.

\- Votre femme n'est pas venue, s'enquit Oliver avec une pointe de sournoiserie dans la voix.

Le politique explosa de rire avant de désigner une petite brune à l'ait hautain dans la liesse :

\- Si, justement !

Félicity se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'insulter de goujat et raffermi sa prise sur Oliver qui comprit le message :

\- Monsieur le Maire, nous allons disposer, je suis curieux d'apercevoir les lots mis aux enchères ce soir.

L'homme hocha la tête et parti tenir la jambe d'un autre riche PDG.

\- Quel ingrat, marmonna la jeune informaticienne.

Oliver haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui la dérangeait hormis la pathétique tentative de drague de l'ancien. Elle était réellement la plus belle femme présente ce soir là. Il préféra néanmoins ne rien lui demander. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les objets de valeur mis en vente. Ça allait du tableau de maître, au manuscrit d'un chef d'oeuvre de la littérature anglaise en passant par des objets ayant appartenus à des notables. Un collier avait attiré l'attention de Félicity. Un pendentif en or blanc, diamants et rubis Birmans représentant un phénix les ailes déployée.

\- Il est magnifique, avait-elle commentée.

Oliver avait acquiescé sans rien ajouter.

\- Waouh. Son prix aussi est magnifique, allons-nous en d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous facturent le coup d'oeil.

Oliver sourit, amusé par sa répartie. Il était certain que le bijou serait du meilleur effet sur elle. Après tout elle était un peu un phénix. Quelque soit l'obstacle qui lui barrait le chemin, quelque soit la difficulté elle finissait toujours par renaître de ses cendres plus belles que jamais.  
Il profita de l'inattention de la jeune femme pour faire une première offre de départ. Il s'agissait d'enchères silencieuse alors il suffisait d'inscrire nom et prénom sur un morceau de papier ainsi que l'offre. La mise la plus élevée l'emportait. Oliver pensait que la plupart des potentiels acheteurs inscrirait entre cinquante mille et cent mille dollars. Pour être certain de remporter l'enchère il inscrivit la somme de deux cents cinquante mille dollars.  
Elle le valait bien.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Roy venait de lui faire son rapport une valse lente débuta. Oliver s'approcha de Félicity et l'invita à danser.

\- Oliver je ne sais pas danser ça, avait-elle décliné.

Il lui avait dégainé son sourire en coin et avait tendu sa main vers elle :

\- S'il te plait. Pour une fois que je désire réellement danser avec quelqu'un.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, souffla mais céda. La soirée n'était pas si désagréable. Au contraire. Oliver était charmant, au petits soins, même. Son harceleur n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez, l'ambiance était bonne, le champagne coulait à flot et, surtout, elle était tombée amoureuse de la mousse de gambas, Alor une danse ne la tuerait pas.  
Oliver, ravi de pouvoir l'entraîner sur la piste plaça ses mains correctement avant de commencer à la guider. Valser avec Félicity était naturel. Agréable. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde. Seulement avec elle. Sa robe virevoltait, ses joues étaient rouges et son sourire éclatant. Oliver était heureux. Vraiment. Il était bien. À sa place.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Il fut aussi surprit qu'elle. Il ne voulait pas... du moins pas vraiment. Pas comme ça. Pas là. Néanmoins cela devait être dit et il supposait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de bon moment pour ça.

\- Pour Slade, le manoir, pour ce que j'ai dis chez Diggle et ensuite chez toi. Tu sais je ne le pensais pas. C'est moi qui ai tenu à venir si vite après ton départ. Je me sentais tellement coupable...

\- Pourquoi ?

Comme d'habitude avec la jeune femme il ne ressenti aucun ressentiment, aucun jugement. Juste elle l'écoutant lui.

\- Quand on a reçu les fleurs mortes à QC John m'a dit qu'il se passait quelque chose mais j'ai préféré me voiler la face. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct...

\- Eh. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rabroua-t-elle. J'aurais aussi pu appeler. Mettre ma fierté de côté. Mais j'avais été trop blessée...

\- Par ma faute. Tu es partie à cause de moi. Ne le nie pas, je le sais.

\- Oui. Mais tout n'est pas ta faute. Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes avec ce complexe du héros.

Un silence confortable s'installa à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas acceptée ses excuses mais les avaient entendues. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une explication mais s'était un début. Un premier pas. Peut-être un jour redeviendraient-ils amis ?

\- Merci pour tout, murmura Félicity au bout de quelques secondes.

Oliver aurait pu protester. Lui dire qu'il lui devait bien ça, qu'elle avait déjà fait tellement pour lui, que, comme elle à l'époque il ne faisait pas ça pour qu'elle se sente redevable mais seulement par amitié mais, comme elle à l'époque il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.  
La danse prit fin mais aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement envie de se lâcher. Ils profitaient allègrement de ce moment à deux, plongés dans le regards de l'autre, main dans la main. Oliver était loin d'être un grand sentimentale mais franchement il adorait ses instants.

\- Oliver ?

Le justicier retint à grand peine un râle de colère et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Laurel. Il était content de la voir mais il aurait aimé la croiser à un autre moment.

\- Bonsoir Laurel.

\- Bonsoir Laurel, répéta gentiment Félicity pour masquer sa déception.

La jeune avocate la détailla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Oliver :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais rompu avec Érika.

Le jeune homme fusilla son amie du regard avant d'esquisser son sourire de circonstance :

\- Je suis avec Félicity maintenant Laurel.

La jeune informaticienne fixa un instant l'avocate avant de se rendre compte de la coupe de champagne presque vide dans sa main. N'était-elle pas censée être sobre ? Allons-bon que c'était-il encore passé dans sa vie pour qu'elle se réfugie dans ses vieux démons ?

\- Tu passe d'une secrétaire à une autre ? Je sais que tu es occupé mais tu devrait ratisser ailleurs qu'au boulot. C'est assez affligeant.

Félicity ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer et l'envoyer se faire voir mais elle se souvint in-extrémis que Laurel était l'amie d'Oliver et qu'il lui avait toujours tout cédée problème d'alcool ou non.

\- Je vais te laisser discuter un peu avec elle, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de s'éloigner.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela si ce n'est une certaine jalousie. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de chose à l'égard du Justicier mais elle ne parvenait pas à gérer ses sentiments. Elle aurait beaucoup de mal à surmonter tout ça plus tard.

\- Bonsoir ma douce Félicity.

* * *

 **Mouahahahah ! Vous me haïssez, hein ?**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis, merci !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?**  
 **J'ai ADORÉE vos reviews ! Pour une raison étrange et inconnue je n'ai pu répondre à personne mais pour faire un résumé : Je Suis Sadique. Mouhahaha.**  
 **Mais quand même un peu gentille puisque je vous poste déjà la suite. Je pense qu'il reste une dizaine de chapitres à tout casser donc les péripéties vont s'enchaîner.**  
 **Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Oliver se pinçait l'arrête du nez en s'exhortant au calme. Laurel usait sa patience et, pour couronner le tout, il ne voyait plus Félicity et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

\- Écoute Laurel, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

\- Non, clairement. Tu es responsable de tes propres actes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ta secrétaire que tu as sacrifié Tommy ?

La voix de Laurel était pleine de fiel. Elle cherchait à le blesser mais, à cet instant, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

\- Tu es complètement saoule Laurel, siffla-t-il, rentre chez toi avant de massacrer tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillée si dur ces derniers temps.

L'avocate ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut interrompu par John, qui, la mine sombre, s'approchait d'Oliver. Le justicier pâlit, délaissant Laurel pour s'approcher de son ami :

\- Quoi ?

Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Impossible de joindre Félicity.

La jeune femme s'était figée l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir sa petite pochette dorée à la recherche de son téléphone tout en reculant. Elle devait partir. Trouver de l'aide et s'éloigner le plus possible de ce malade qui lui pourrissait la vie. Oliver le trouverait et en ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine ma douce Félicity. J'ai installé un brouilleur. Tu es seule.

La jeune femme retint difficilement ses larmes. Elle pouvait encore s'éloigner. Il était loin devant elle, si elle courrait suffisamment vite elle parviendrait à s'enfuir, s'échapper pour retrouver la lumière. Pour retrouver Oliver. Et si elle se fiait à sa voix rauque et essoufflé il ne devait pas être en grande forme.  
Dans l'obscurité elle parvint à entendre le bruit d'une arme que l'on chargeait. Le son métallique de la mort. Ce fut tour ce dont il eut besoin, la menace la plus convaincante au monde. Promesse de mort imminente.

\- Qu'est que vous me voulez, cracha Félicity de manière un peu trop vive pour que le débat se déroule correctement.

\- Toi. Tu es a moi.

Étrangement il était calme. Comme s'il était décidé à ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

\- Hun-hun, nia la jeune femme, ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses marches. Vous ne pouvez pas vous abroger un droit sur ma vie comme si rien était on est plus au dix-neuvième siècle.

L'ombre dit un pas dans sa direction. Pas encore assez pour qu'elle puisse l'identifié mais assez pour dire qu'il était petit et légèrement en chair. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, priant de toutes ses forces pour voir apparaître Oliver, John ou Roy.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que les choses marches, ricana-t-il, méprisant, et pourquoi en serait-il autrement. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne vaux rien. Un vulgaire boulet qui nous encombre au mieux. Chaque personne de ton existence te l'a prouvé, non ? Ta mère qui préférait travailler pendant des heures plutôt que de prendre soin de toi, ton père qui s'est carrément tiré, tes camarades de classes qui ton toujours méprisée, Cooper qui...

\- Je vous interdit de parler de lui sale porc !

L'homme rit. Un son affreusement désagréable. Éraillé et rocailleux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était à bout de force.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est pourtant mort à cause de toi ? Et tes sois-disant amis ? Ton cher Oliver est en train de flirter avec Laurel. Franchement ? Tu as vraiment confiance en ce type pour te protéger ? Il se fiche de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Tout le monde se fiche de ce qui pourrait arriver à la pauvre fille aux ordinateurs.

\- La ferme, sale enflure ! Ils vont venir !

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait affreusement. Son coeur battait la chamade et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle ne supportait définitivement pas la pression.  
Elle jeta un autre coup d'oeil vers la lumière et ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin. Un moment d'inattention. Il bondit vers elle et, avec la crosse de son arme, la frappa. Encore et encore. Au visage, aux côtes, à l'estomac. Il écorcha sa peau, cassa ses os et détruisit son âme.

\- Ça, sale pute c'est pour ton putain de manque de respect !

Il hurlait poussant sa voix fragile aux maximum de ses capacité. Elle ne put guère distinguer son visage, néanmoins elle aperçue un tatouage. Des fleurs noires poussant autour d'un coeur.

\- Tu es à moi ! À moi, tu le comprends, ça ? Et toi, sale traînée tu te permet de baiser avec cet incapable de Queen ? J'aurais pu être l'homme de ta vie tu sais ça ? T'aimer et tout ? Mais, contra-t-il en lui assenant un violant coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui lui tira un gémissement de douleur, tu préfère te laisser sauter par ce débile ? Stupide petite pute !

Félicity, roulée en boule sur le sol, rendit les armes. Tout simplement. À quoi bon s'accrocher ? À quoi bon lutter ? De toutes manières il finirait par avoir sa peau. Et puis elle était tellement fatiguée... elle ne supportait plus d'avoir peur. Elle ne voulait plus sursauter au moindre coup de vent, ne voulait plus être tétanisée chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait. Et puis peut-être avait-il raison en quelque sorte. Peut-être était-elle un poids pour ses amis. Un danger. Ils seraient certainement soulagés si elle mourrait. Les larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues emportant avec elle un peu du sang qu'il avait rependu sur son visage. Le sel sur ses plaies comme un rappel.  
Finalement et alors que l'obscurité commençait à s'emparer d'elle Phobos se pencha sur elle et lui souffla son haleine alcoolisé au visage :

\- Je vais revenir ma douce Félicity. Il ne s'agissait que d'un début. Je n'ai pas encore pris ce qui était à moi.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de pleurer.

Elle venait d'être installée dans sa chambre à l'hôpital général de Starling. Elle semblait si faible, si chétive sa jolie informaticienne ainsi allongée dans le grand lit blanc. Il se détestait pour l'avoir laissée seule, détestait Laurel pour être incapable de se contrôler et haïssait le gars qui lui avait fait ça. Il pensait connaitre la haine. Savoir ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on haïssait quelqu'un. Il pensait haïr Merlyn ou Slade. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était qu'une vague colère à côté de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'agresseur de la jeune femme.  
Son coeur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu recroquevillée sur elle-même, inerte et maculée de sang, sa belle robe prenant déjà une teinte rouille des plus angoissante. Il avait couru jusqu'à elle alors que son coeur n'avait toujours pas reprit son rythme fou, et lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était toujours en vie il fut envahi par le soulagement et le désespoir. Heureux qu'elle soit en vie. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit si ça n'avait pas été le cas et désespéré qu'elle ait survécu parce qu'il savait qui l'on devenait après ce genre d'événements et il était terrifié à l'idée de l'avoir perdu. D'avoir perdu sa lumière.  
Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux.  
Son visage était tuméfié, ses lèvres éclatées, elle aurait probablement beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il savait également qu'elle avait plusieurs côtes cassées, une hémorragie interne et une commotion cérébrale pour lesquelles elle avait été opéré. Sa peau était couverte de bleus et d'égratignures. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas exploser. Ou fondre en larmes.  
Il effleura sa joue.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet. Je vais retrouver Phobos et je vais le tuer, je te le jure.

Il attendit qu'elle se réveille pendant des heures, au mépris des heures de visites et des infirmières et comme sa famille avait toujours été l'un de leur principal donateur personnes n'y trouva à redire. Tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin, il ne savait pas vraiment, Diggle l'appela pour lui faire part de leur manque absolu de piste.

\- C'est pas possible, rugit Oliver en bondissant sur ses pieds, c'est qui ce gars ? Un putain de fantôme ? Trouvez-moi quelque chose !

Il commença à tourner en rond dans la chambre de son amie. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille, il voulait trouver le bâtard qui lui avait fait du mal et il voulait en finir avec tout ça. Et vite.  
En attendant il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sara, priant pour qu'elle réponde. Faire parti de la ligue des assassins vous rendez relativement difficile à joindre.

\- Oliver ?

\- Sara, il faut que je te parle.

Il se lança alors dans un résumé des derniers mois pour finir par l'état de sa soeur la veille :

\- Si je n'étais pas avec elle c'est parce que je m'occupais de ta soeur, Sara ! Je croyais qu'elle allait mieux. Qu'elle se gérait ! Que diable lui arrive-t-il à la fin ?

La jeune Lance poussa un long soupir :

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle allait bien il y a encore deux semaines.

\- Sara occupe toi de ça. Elle est instable et connaît nos secrets, c'est pas un bon mélange.

\- Je sais. Je vais rentrer au plus vite. Toi trouve l'enfoiré qui s'en est prit à Félicity.

Oliver jeta un regard inquiet à la jeune femme qui reposait toujours dans son grand lit, si pâle et si immobile. Si fragile.

\- Compte sur moi.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Décidément les problèmes s'enchaînent. Phobos, Érika, Laurel...**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **À bientôt, merci !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Devinez qui a écris le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle fiction ? Vous allez adorer ! Pour ce qui est des reviews je ne peux toujours pas y répondre mais elles me font tellement plaisirs ! D'autant qu'elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses ! Elles me motives tellement...**  
 **Bref, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Félicity se réveilla lentement, tentant vaillamment de se défaire de l'épais brouillard qui l'entourait, de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle ne savait pas grand chose. Elle avait mal. Partout. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être prise dans un étau. Elle avait chaud. Pas dans le sens désagréable du terme. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Et elle se sentait en sécurité.  
Du moins jusqu'à ce que ces derniers souvenirs ne se succèdent devant ses yeux. La soirée. Oliver. Laurel. Phobos.  
Puis le noir.  
La jeune femme commença à paniquer et lutta pour sortir de sa torpeur. Et s'il était encore là ? Et s'il était toujours là ?  
Une caresse douce sur ses cheveux la fit réellement angoisser et elle tenta de se défaire du contact, de le repousser...

\- Chut. Chut, Félicity. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Le ton calme et doux d'Oliver l'apaisa. La calma. Il était là.  
Sans pouvoir le contrôler elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Elle reniflait et sanglotait mais elle n'arrivait pas à se tranquilliser et les murmures tendre d'Oliver n'y firent rien.

\- Tu... tu n'étais pas là. J'étais toute seule. Toute seule. Tu avais... tu avais dis que tu serais toujours là pour moi et tu n'étais pas là. Je suis seule, je serais toujours toute seule. Phobos a raison. Je suis seule et je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te donnes. Je suis désolée. Désolée.

Oliver tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle sanglotait entre deux torrent de larmes mais il ne fut pas sûr d'y parvenir vraiment. Du moins il l'espérait puisque dans le cas contraire il aurait du mal à se contrôler. Il attrapa son visage entre ses grandes mains, essuya ses larmes et tenta d'attirer son attention :

\- Félicity. Félicity. Regarde moi, ordonna-t-il avant de garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exécute, il sourit lorsqu'il croisa son magnifique regard tourmenté. Calme toi. Écoute moi. Tout ce que ce malade t'a dit est une abomination. Il ment. Il cherche à te blesser, à t'atteindre. À te faire douter. Mais tu en vaux la peine. Tu es tellement... tu es parfaite. Lumineuse comme un ange. Et ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Phobos, de Laurel et la mienne. Mais toi... tu ne mérite pas ça. Tu es tellement remarquable...

Félicity pleurait mais plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était tellement touchée par les mots d'Oliver... elle n'y croyait pas réellement mais ils la réconfortaient un peu quand même.

\- Repose-toi encore un peu je vais appeler un médecin et, ensuite, je vais te ramener à la maison.

Il lui caressa encore une fois les cheveux, l'observant attentivement, retenant difficilement une grimace devant son visage abimé. Il allait faire payer cette petite merde.  
Il attendit qu'elle se soit endormie avant d'aller voir les infirmières pour les prévenir de l'évolution de l'état de la jeune femme. Il était presque quinze heure elle avait donc dormi plus de seize heures, mais, pour s'être lui aussi déjà fait passer à tabac il savait à quel point la guérison était fatigante.  
Il retourna dans la chambre de son amie tout en envoyant un messages à John, Roy et Sara qui s'inquiétaient quant à l'état de leur amie.  
Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte son instinct lui hurla immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et ses sens constamment en éveilles remarquèrent l'anomalie en une demie-seconde.  
Un bouquet de fleurs sauvages reposait sur la table de chevet aux côtés de la jeune femme. Immédiatement l'archer se tendit et exécuta un demi-tour sur lui-même à la recherche d'un potentiel suspects mais hormis le personnel médical, les patients et quelques visiteurs il ne voyait rien qui, de près ou de loin, ressemblait à un malade mentale psychotique. Il était tendu à l'extrême, scrutant attentivement les alentours. L'adrénaline déferlait dans ses veines, son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'il crevait d'envie de pourchasser cet enfoiré. D'ailleurs il s'agissait de la réaction la plus logique, il n'était pas assuré de trouver ce Phobos mais au moins un livreur, le début d'une piste. Ce gars agissait trop souvent comme s'il n'était pas là. Il était réellement temps qu'il l'attrape, il ne supportait plus ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

\- Oliver ?

Le murmure terrifié de Félicity le calma et balaya tout ses projets de traque. Il l'avait déjà abandonné trop souvent. C'était fini.  
Il retourna à ses côtés en deux grandes enjambées attrapa les fleurs et les jeta. Il eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir le mot inscrit sur la petite carte blanche :

"Reposes toi bien ma douce Félicity, nous nous reverrons bientôt".

Sara frappait avec frénésie sur la porte d'entrée de sa soeur. Elle était partie immédiatement après l'appel d'Oliver, inquiète pour Laurel. Que diable s'était-il passé dans la vie de l'avocate pour qu'elle se remette à boire ?

\- Laurel, ouvre cette fichue porte, cria le canari en abattant le plat de sa main sur le bois.

Elle entendit du bruit, des grognements et des jurons avant que, finalement, la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur Laurel. La jeune femme avait une mine affreuse. Les traits tirés, le teint pâle et une haleine affreuse. Aucun doute la soirée de la veille avait été longue.

\- Sara, marmonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme poussa sa soeur pour entrer et grimaça devant le désordre ambiant. Des détritus jonchaient chaque surfaces planes de l'appartement, des cadavres de bouteilles à peine dissimulés s'y mêlaient et l'odeur était ignoble. Sara foudroyait Laurel du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tout gâchée en se remettant à boire :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, attaqua-t-elle, d'emblée.

L'avocate esquissa une affreuse grimace tour en portant ses mains à ses tempes.

\- Moins fort, gémit-elle, j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Ça s'appelle une gueule de bois, mais tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps t'es-tu remise à boire Laurel ?

La jeune femme souffla et se laissa tomber sur le sofa du salon fouillant parmi les immondices à la recherche d'aspirine.  
Sara trouva le flacon traînant sur le sol. Elle se baissa, l'attrapa, le balança à sa soeur avant de la regarder pratiquer son nouveau rituel matinale. Elle détestait sa soeur pour ce qu'elle s'infligeait. Et cette fois elle n'avait pas d'excuses. Tommy ne venait pas de mourir, elle n'avait pas perdue un travail qu'elle adorait et n'avait pas tentée d'envoyer la mère d'un ami sur la chaise électrique. Elle faisait juste preuve de faiblesse.

\- J'ai perdue une grosse affaire. Un violeur multi-récidiviste. Alors pour me remonter le morale j'ai prit un verre de vin blanc. Un tout petit, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Mais immédiatement j'ai regrettée alors j'ai appelée Oliver mais il ne décrochait pas. Tu parles d'un ami ! Monsieur est trop occupée à sauter ses secrétaires ! Dés que j'ai besoin de lui il n'est jamais présent !

Laurel était amère et devenait franchement méchante.

\- Tu exagères Laurel, rétorqua Sara, Oliver est occupé ! Et tu veux savoir où il était pendant que tu te saoulait ? Il protégeait Félicity qui est victime d'un harceleur, d'un vrai malade qui l'a passé à tabac hier soir à cause de toi ! Parce qu'il devait encore te gérer ! Elle aurait pu y rester !

L'avocate écoutait sa soeur lui faire sa morale mais ne comprenait pas.

\- Je suis son amie. Il me connait depuis toujours et il préfère s'occuper de sa secrétaire ?!

\- Assistante de direction, reprit automatiquement Sara. Et ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu savais ce que tu faisais lorsque tu as commandée ce premier verre. Puis le second et le troisième ! Félicity n'a pas voulue ce qui lui arrive je te le garantie !

\- S'il m'avait répondu je n'en serais pas là, s'obstina-t-elle, têtue.

Sara ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, furieuse après sa soeur.

\- Tu sais quoi Laurel ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine. Tu te comporte comme une gamine et tu réagis comme une gamine. Tu t'attends à ce qu'Oliver rapplique au moindre signe de ta part mais tu sais quoi ? Il ne le faisait déjà pas avant le Gambit ! Tu es parvenue à le garder aussi proche de toi après son retour grâce à sa culpabilité mais s'est fini. Applique un peu les lois que tu défend. Tu ne peux pas condamner quelqu'un deux fois pour la même faute alors cesse de lui mettre sur le dos chaque soucis de ton existence et grandis bordel !

Laurel s'était mise à pleurer comme une enfant, roulée en boule sur son canapé. Sara leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de sa soeur et de se pencher à son niveau :

\- Tu vas faire une cure. Les alcooliques anonymes ne te suffisent pas. Et ensuite... tu devrais songer à quitter la ville.

Oliver était toujours aux côtés de Félicity et prenait soin d'elle. Il faisait nuit et une infirmière venait d'apporter le plateau repas de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant son air de dégoût.

\- Franchement, c'est juste de l'eau chaude avec des herbes, marmonnait-elle, même moi j'arrive à faire mieux. Enfin peut-être. Je crois. Je ne suis pas sûre parce que je suis vraiment pas douée en cuisine...

\- Félicity, la coupa-t-il au bout d'un instant, il faut que tu manges pendant que c'est chaud.

\- Mais c'est de l'eau !

Oliver lui sourit gentiment en effleurant sa joue marquée :

\- C'est une question pratique. Si jamais ton hémorragie reprend il faut qu'il puisse t'anesthésier facilement.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se résigna et il sourit, fier d'elle.  
Cet instant dut spécial. En quelques sortes. Ils étaient complices, comme avant. Mieux qu'avant. Comme si la dernière année n'avait pas existée.

\- Je vais tenir ma parole, promit-il subitement alors qu'elle lui expliquait les subtilités de Harry Potter, je vais te protéger de tout et de tout le monde mais j'ai besoin de toi Félicity. J'ai besoin que tu tiennes ta promesses. J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je t'ai déçue, que je t'ai blessée et que je me suis comporter comme un crétin mais je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te prouver que tu peux de nouveau me faire confiance. Je ne vais plus me comporter comme un débile. Du moins je vais essayer.

Félicity le dévisageait comme elle le pouvait avec ses yeux gonflés. Sa vue était floue. Vraiment mais elle comprenait. Elle savait à quel point ce qu'il faisait lui coûtait. Elle avait également conscience qu'il lui donnait sciemment le pouvoir de le briser, de le mettre à genoux. Et malgré sa colère à elle, encore vive, elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une belle-âme comme la sienne. Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire maladroit et attrapa ses mains.

\- Je suppose alors qu'il va falloir que nous discutions.

Ils n'en n'eurent néanmoins pas l'occasion. Avant qu'Oliver n'est le temps de répondre plusieurs hommes vêtus de sombres costumes débarquèrent dans la chambre, mines sévères et postures strictes de rigueur.

\- Messieurs, puis-je vous aider, demanda Oliver aussi aimable que possible au vu du mauvais timing.

\- Oliver Queen ?

\- Oui.

\- FBI. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

* * *

 **Héhéhé. Je sais vous me détestez.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis, merci et à bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous depuis les dernières 19 heures ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles me font chaud au coeur. Pour vous remercier le plus long chapitre de la fiction ! On arrive doucement vers la fin de l'histoire...**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Félicity tentait de se redresser dans son lit, affolée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ces hommes pouvaient vouloir à Oliver. Elle grimaça de douleur mais repoussa ses couvertures pour sortir du lit. Le justicier néanmoins s'approcha d'elle et la rallongea :

\- Calme toi, reste au lit, le stress n'est pas bon pour toi et puis c'est sûrement un mal entendu.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui sourit tendrement. Rien ne devait empêcher son repos.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur Monsieur Queen, intervint l'un des agents.

Oliver le fusilla du regard. Il se fichait qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur ou pas, il tentait juste d'apaiser Félicity et ces idiots ne l'auraient pas. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme et lui sourit tendrement, ignorant ses ecchymoses et ses égratignures. Il voyait sa beauté sous ses bleus.

\- Tout ira bien. Tu te souviens ? Je compte bien revenir rapidement, nous devons discuter et je dois faire en sorte que ce gars te laisse tranquille. En attendant et parce que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir tu vas appeler John ou Roy. Tu ne resteras jamais seule, d'accord ? Même lorsque tu rentres à l'appart. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule. Tu me le promet ?

Félicity hocha la tête. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Néanmoins elle se promit de découvrir ce que lui voulait le FBI et de l'aider, quelques soient les conséquences.  
Il recula d'un pas et s'approcha des hommes qui l'attendaient, près à lui passer les menottes.

\- Oliver Queen vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour fraude, faux et usages de faux, et détournement de fonds.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux. Il pensait plutôt qu'ils viendraient le chercher pour ses affaires de Justicier ou encore pour son implication avec la bratva, pas pour ça ! D'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une méprise.

\- Vous pouvez garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utiliser contre vous, vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous n'en avez pas il vous en sera commis un d'office...

L'agent continua à lire ses droits au jeune homme lorsque John arriva, visiblement troublé.

\- J'ai vu les informations, expliqua-t-il.

Merde. Oliver voulait à tout prix éviter les médias. Ces charognards allaient faire leur choux gras de cette affaire.

\- Ce n'est rien. Appel mon avocat et reste avec Félicity. Ne la quitte pas d'une semelle, je ne rigole pas John.

Le garde du corps hocha la tête. Oliver se tourna une dernière fois vers Félicity qui pleurait en silence. Il se défit de la poigne de l'agent et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui poser un baiser sur le front. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact pendant quelques secondes :

\- Reposes-toi bien, d'accord. Je serai très vite de retour pour te crier dessus et dire des idioties plus grosses que moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas, OK ?

Félicity hocha la tête et esquissa un petit sourire triste à l'attention du jeune homme. Elle lui caressa la joue avant qu'il ne soit violemment tiré en arrière par les agents.  
Impuissants Félicity et John regardèrent Oliver partir, les mains menottés dans le dos.

Laurel regardait les informations les yeux noyés de larmes, reniflant et tremblotant sur son canapé. Oliver avait été arrêté par le FBI et bien évidemment il faisait la une de toutes les chaînes d'informations. Sara, assise à ses côtés était atterrée, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était reproché. Oliver n'était pas du genre à détourner des fonds. Loin de là même. La jeune femme était certaine qu'il n'y avait jamais songé de sa vie. Quand Laurel se serait calmée elle appellerait John pour avoir des nouvelles. Il devait avoir prit le relais d'Oliver et être auprès de Félicity. La pauvre, elle ne parviendrait jamais à se reposer avec tout ce remue ménage autour d'elle. Elle entoura sa soeur de ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Certes la situation était préoccupante mais pas au point de ce mettre dans des états pareils...

\- C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute, se lamentait la jeune avocate en recouvrant son visage de ses mains.

\- Mais non. Oliver aura vite réglé ce problème et pour ce qui est de Félicity des excuses et une boite de chocolat suffiront à te faire pardonner...

\- Tu ne comprends pas, s'emporta-t-elle en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

Laurel était agitée, ses mouvements saccadée alors que si discours était décousu. Sara fini néanmoins par comprendre au bout de longues minutes que sa soeur n'était pas totalement innocente quant à l'arrestation de leur ami.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Félicity, la jeune femme, malgré les encouragements de John, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle avait vue les fleurs, savait qu'il avait été tout proche, que Phobos pourrait revenir mais elle ne s'en souciait pas pour l'instant trop angoissée pour Oliver. Détournement de fonds ? Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Diable il avait vécu seul sur une île pendant cinq ans ! L'argent ne représentait plus rien pour lui désormais.  
Absorbée par ses pensées et la contemplation du plafond immaculé Félicity sursauta lorsque le téléphone de John sonna. Il décrocha et fronça immédiatement les sourcils ce qui alerta la jeune femme qui, au mépris de ses douleurs, se redressa dans son lit.

\- D'accord Sara. Le temps de contacter Roy pour qu'il prenne mon relais auprès de Félicity et j'arrive.

La jeune femme commençait déjà à se sortir du lit :

\- Wow, wow, wow, tu comptes faire quoi, là très exactement.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Des clous, rétorqua John en fronçant les sourcils. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Oliver va me réduire en morceau et ça sera après m'avoir écraser comme un vulgaire cafard. Tu restes dans ce lit. En plus tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Mais tu vas me le dire et tu vas m'aider à sortir d'ici parce que tu n'es pas idiot et tu sais que je quitterai cette chambre avec ou sans ton accord. J'ai attendue bien sagement aussi longtemps que je le pouvais mais maintenant cela suffit. Je nr peux rien faire pour choper le malade qui me harcèle mais je peux encore faire mon possible pour aider Oliver !

\- Félicity, tenta tout de même John.

La jeune femme, maintenant debout fusilla son ami du regard. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne cède.  
Diggle soupira et hocha la tête. Cette fille était plus têtue qu'une bourrique.

\- Habille-toi je vais chercher un médecin.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et fouilla dans le sac que lui avait ramenée Lyla dans l'après-midi tandis que John s'escrimait à faire comprendre au docteur que la jeune femme sortirait avec ou sans son consentement au mépris de sa santé, néanmoins il parvint à l'amadouer en lui parlant de sa formation médicale donc une dizaine de papiers signés et un arrêt à la pharmacie plus tard John et Félicity était chez Oliver attendant bien sagement Sara et Roy. Au début Digg avait souhaité l'amener au QG mais la jeune femme avait refusée tout net. Après tout elle ne savait pas encore comment Phobos parvenait à la suivre à la trace mais elle ne comptait pas exposer le secret d'Oliver.  
Félicity s'en voulait vraiment. Pour elle tout était de sa faute. Elle ne savait pas encore comment ni pourquoi mais elle avait la sale impression d'être responsable de tout les ennuis de son ami. Elle se sentait tellement mal... et puis elle ne cessait de repenser aux mots d'Oliver. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment mais elle comprenait. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui elle aussi, il l'a rendait meilleure, la poussait constamment à se dépasser. Bien sûr ils avaient encore tellement de choses à régler...d'ailleurs si elle devait rester elle lui soutirerait quelques promesses, du genre "ne plus jamais jouer avec les sentiments de Félicity", "s'excuser en cas d'erreurs" et pourquoi pas un nouvel ordinateur ?  
Elle sauta presque sur ses pieds en étouffant à peine son gémissement de douleur lorsque Diggle la prévint de l'arrivée imminente de Sara et Roy. Ils avaient prit leur temps...  
Elle espérait que Sara n'avait pas oublié de prendre son ordinateur. Une fois encore pour éviter que Phobos ne se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas Félicity avait demandé à Sara d'apporter son ordi pour qu'elle puisse faire son truc en toute tranquillité et, heureusement la jeune Lance n'était pas aussi tête en l'air qu'elle.

\- Désolée, elle a insisté pour venir, expliqua Sara lorsque Félicity avisa Laurel à ses côtés.

L'informaticienne ne répondit rien et se contenta d'entamer ses recherche alors que Laurel, plus pâle que jamais, la dévisageait outrageusement. Elle avait conscience que l'état physique de l'amie d'Oliver était de sa faute. Si elle ne lui avait pas tenue la jambe le Justicier aurait évité à la jeune femme de se faire agresser si sauvagement. Le regard que lui portait Sara d'ailleurs parlait pour elle. Accusateur et moralisateur. Laurel détourna les yeux et fit semblant de se concentrer sur le parquet à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Sara, demanda finalement John.

\- Fais chier, cracha Félicity avant que Sara n'est pu finir d'ouvrir la bouche.

Roy sortit la tête du frigo, s'intéressant enfin à la conversation. Pour lui il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Oliver était juste prit dans le foutoir économique des gens riches. Il serait sorti avant le lever du soleil mais entendre Félicity jurer comme un charretier lui fit comprendre que la situation était plus compliqué.

\- C'est à cause de toi, hurla-t-elle au visage de Laurel. Tu as engagée des poursuites contre Oliver ! Mais pourquoi diable as-tu fais ça ! Il est ton ami, tu sais bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça !

Félicity était furieuse. Folle de rage. Oliver avait toujours pris soin d'elle, il était prévenant, attentif avec elle et elle le remerciait en l'impliquant dans une affaire du FBI ?!

\- Tu sais que si jamais ils se rendent compte de son passe-temps nous finirons tous en prison ? Ta soeur également ! Tu es avocate bordel, réfléchis !

Laurel gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait aucun soutien. Sa soeur lui avait tenue exactement le même discours un peu plus tôt.  
Félicity inspira profondément pour se calmer puis, tranquillement, reprit :

\- Qu'importe. Tu vas nous dire absolument tout ce que tu sais et tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à nous sortir l'excuse du secret professionnel !

Roy camoufla son rire derrière une fausse quinte de toux. Il adorait voir Félicity s'énerver de la sorte. Les gens en face ne s'attendait jamais à ce que cette jolie fille les rabrouent comme si elle était un bonhomme de deux mètres.

\- Il y a trois semaines environs la secrétaire d'Oliver est venue me voir...

\- Je savais que cette garce était louche, marmonna John en se frottant le menton.

\- Elle avait toutes les preuves, les transactions, les comptes off-shore aux Baléares et en Suisse. Les preuves étaient là...

\- Et tu étais trop saoule pour te rendre compte de ce que faisait, coupa Sara avec colère.

Félicity ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle avait une migraine affreuse qui lui vrillait les tympans, avait mal dans chaque millimètres carrés de son corps et était crevée mais ne lâcha rien. Elle travailla même très dur, ignorant complètement les recommandations de ses amis qui lui conseillaient de se reposer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve des preuves pour disculper Oliver. Très vite il apparut qu'Érika était la réelle coupable. Elle détournait des fonds depuis des mois. Il était fort probable qu'elle avait toujours prévue de faire porter le chapeau à Oliver mais l'arrivée de Félicity a perturbée ses plans. Du coup elle a laissée des traces. Félicity n'a même pas eu à chercher tant que cela au final et si les agents avaient correctement fait leur travail ils n'auraient pas arrêté la mauvaise personne.  
Vers sept heure du matin, alors que Félicity continuait à amasser les preuves, que Laurel dormait, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurée, que Sara parlait au téléphone en chuchotant, et que Roy mangeait - encore, John reçu un appel d'une Lyla paniquée. Bébé Sara faisait une grosse fièvre et sa mère ne savait pas trop comment gérer. Bien évidemment Félicity ordonna à John d'aller prendre soin de sa filleul adorée sous peine de représailles. Sara Lance et Roy devraient largement suffire à la protéger. Mais quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour des soeurs Lance de partir. Sara venait de trouver un centre qui acceptait de prendre sa soeur à conditions qu'elles ne viennent avant midi et comme la cure était à plus de trois heures de route et que Laurel voulait dire au revoir à son père Il fallait qu'elles s'en aillent. Félicity serra fort Sara contre elle, heureuse d'avoir revue son amie même dans des heures aussi sombres.

\- Tu es tellement forte, lui avait alors soufflée Sara à l'oreille et la jeune femme avait fondue en larmes.

Après ce départ quelques peu larmoyant Félicity finalisa le dossier de preuves à charges contre Érika et envoya Roy l'apporter aux agents qui devaient interroger Oliver. Au début le jeune homme refusa net.

\- Tu peux faire appel à une entreprise de coursier. Moi je ne te lâche pas des yeux.

\- Roy je n'ai pas confiance aux coursier. Imagine qu'il décide de voler le dossier...

\- Y'a peu de chance, rétorqua Roy, ce ne sont que des papiers, pas un diamant.

\- Alors imagine qu'il ne soit pas assez rapide et qu'Oliver soit écroué ? Tu as une idée du nombre de personne qui le déteste dans la prison du coin ? Ou imagine que le coursier soit de pêche avec Érika ? Imagine qu'il se fasse écraser ? Qu'il décide de démissionner en plein milieu de sa course ?!

Félicity avait conscience d'aligner une file de mot à une vitesse incroyable sans réellement articuler ou bien même enchainer une suite logique de mot mais elle était fatiguée et tenait à ce que tout ça soit terminée au plus vite.

\- S'il-te-plait, supplia-t-elle, je vais juste me coucher en vous attendant. Cette immeuble est une forteresse je ne risque rien. Et puis John sera rapidement de retour. Vous aussi.

Roy ferma les yeux et souffla. Cette fille était capable de faire ce qu'elle voulait à qui elle voulait sans la moindre difficulté. Le jeune homme acquiesça en grommelant, attrapa le dossier et s'en alla. Il espérait qu'Oliver ne serait pas trop en colère après lui.  
De son côté Félicity prit une longue douche en grimaçant devant les bleus qui striaient son corps. Elle ressemblait à un dalmatien. Ensuite elle s'allongea sur son canapé devant la télé en attendant Oliver. Il était un peu plus de huit heure. Elle savait que le FBI vérifieraient les documents néanmoins elle s'attendait à voir le jeune homme rentrer pour neuf heure et demi. Elle espérait qu'il allait serait furieux après elle lorsqu'il saurait qu'elle n'avait pas dormie de la nuit mais elle lui devait bien ça.  
Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormir, bercée par le son de sa télé et son impatiente â l'idée de revoir Oliver.  
Le "ding" de l'ascenseur privatif d'Oliver la réveilla au bout de ce qui lui semblait être quelques minutes. Elle se redressa, certaine de voir la grande silhouette du justicier s'encadrer dans le couloir mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque la voix insupportable retentie :

\- Tiens mais qui voilà !

* * *

 **Haha ! N'oubliez pas : Pas d'auteur pas d'histoire alors on ne me tue pas ! Bon j'ai un peu l'impression de bâcler l'histoire ces derniers temps alors si je vais trop vite au niveau du déroulement des péripéties il faut me le dire.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard mais je suppose que vous connaissez la chanson. Les fêtes et tout...**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews qui me rassure, je ne vais pas trop vite, ouf. En parlant de pas trop vite on arrive à la fin. Quatre ou cinq chapitres, maximum.**  
 **Demain je vous réserve une surprise donc je vous dis à demain.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Oliver n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Outre l'interrogatoire serré qu'il avait dû subir et les affirmations calomnieuses qui l'avait mené ici il avait parfaitement conscience que les agents étaient arrivés au pire moment possible. Il était à deux doigts d'une discussion franche avec Félicity, une discussion qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait de retrouver sa partenaire. Son amie. Au lieu de quoi il avait dû se justifier sur des mouvements bancaire suspects dont il n'avait aucune connaissance. Il avait également cru comprendre qu'il devait sa sale nuit à Laurel et Érika. Il soupçonnait la première d'avoir été trop saoule pour se rendre compte que la seconde l'arnaquait. Il commençait à avoir un sérieux problème avec Laurel et ses erreurs fréquentes, et quant à Érika elle serait virée à la seconde où il sortirait d'ici. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale face à sa minuscule cellule crasseuse. Sept heure moins cinq. Connaissant Félicity elle avait déjà récolté des dizaines de preuves pour le disculper, méprisant totalement son ordre quant à son repos forcé. Cette fille était une tête de mule.  
Une demi-heure plus tard l'agent qui lui avait passé les menottes vint le chercher, la mine confuse, des excuses pleins la bouche. Visiblement Félicity n'avait pas chômée. Il devait avouer que l'expression des différents flics croisés, qu'ils soient simples agents de police ou grosses huiles du FBI, était assez drôle. Ils avaient tous l'air parfaitement affligés. Pour une fois qu'un flic s'excusait après l'avoir arrêté, c'était assez comique. Il arriva enfin à l'accueil et grimaça devant la nué de journaliste qui se pressait devant le commissariat. Ils étaient vraiment pire que des vautours.

\- Je ne sais pas qui les a mis au courant.

Oliver se tourna et adressa un signe de tête à Roy pour le saluer avant de désigner les journalistes de la main :

\- Ils trouvent toujours un moyen de savoir.

\- Je suppose, marmonna Roy en haussant les épaules, bon allons-y Félicity t'attend et elle est sur les nerfs.

Oliver fronça les sourcils :

\- Elle est avec John ? Ou Sara ?

L'expression coupable de Roy lui répondit :

\- Tu l'as laissée seule ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

\- Oliver elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Tu l'as connais.

\- Elle fait cinquante kilos toute mouillée et elle a des côtes cassé, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'elle ?!

Roy le fusilla du regard et rétorqua, amer :

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'elle, toi, peut-être ? Et elle ne voulait pas d'un coursier. Elle n'avait pas confiance et elle commençait à partir dans ces drôles de délires sans queue ni tête.

Oui. Il craignait la jeune femme mais il ne l'admettrait jamais, question de survie. Et puis il comprenait aussi un peu la réaction du jeune homme. Parfois il valait mieux céder aux caprices de Félicity plutôt que l'a laissée divaguer mais pas en ce moment.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'elle va bien, Roy. Si jamais ce malade parvient à l'atteindre et qu'il lui fait du mal je vais te tuer.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Tu vois le problème c'est que tu ne sais pas.

\- Tu vis dans un putain de château fort, la seule chose qu'elle risque c'est de se cogner l'orteil contre la table basse de ton salon.

Du moins il l'espérait. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Eh bien nous allons voir.

Dans l'appartement d'Oliver la tension était à couper au couteau. Félicity s'était redressée et fusillait du regard la secrétaire de son ami. Ou plutôt futur ex secrétaire. Elle était certaine que tout les cours de yoga du monde et le corps digne des anges de Victoria Secret ne suffiraient pas à garantir don poste aux cotés du Justicier. Oliver n'était pas toujours des plus clairvoyant mais il n'était pas débile.

\- Eh bien qui est celui qui a eu la bonne idée de te frapper ? Que je lui envoie des fleurs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les pics de la garce. Elle voulait juste s'assurer de l'état d'Oliver et ensuite dormir.

\- Je suis venue récupérer mon string. Je l'ai oublié la dernière fois que je suis venue.

Félicity grimaça avant de venir se placer sur son chemin.

\- Il te le renverra. Ce n'était franchement pas la peine de te déplacer. D'ailleurs Oliver va arriver tu ferais mieux de ne pas être là lorsqu'il passera le seuil il a tendance à ne pas se montrer aimable avec les gens qui le vole.

Érika s'approcha en ricanant, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, faisant pigeonner son décolleté. Et s'était elle qui s'habillait de manière provocante ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, petite dinde.

Ce fut au tour de Félicity de croiser les bras. Elle haussa un sourcil et se retint de grimacer de douleur. Ça gâcherait son effet :

\- Vraiment ? Alors les comptes off-shore à ton nom, les imitations de signatures sur des documents dont tu avais la responsabilité, les virements frauduleux, tout ça ce n'est qu'une affreuse coïncidence ? Tu es la fille la plus malchanceuse au monde.

Érika avait légèrement pâlit mais se reprit vite.

\- Qu'importe. Personne ne croira que la pauvre secrétaire un peu niaise est à l'origine de tout ça. Surtout avec le passé mouvementé de Queen !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai crue comprendre. Comme je te l'ai dis Oliver sera là d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils l'ont déjà libéré.

C'était un coup de bluff. Elle ne savait pas du tout si les documents trouvés avaient permis la libération d'Oliver mais elle avait l'impression que la garce n'était pas seulement là pour un string.  
Érika ricana une nouvelle fois en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux :

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il me ferait du mal ? Ce pauvre garçon me mange dans la main. Tiens, par exemple, la semaine dernière, pendant que tu l'attendais comme la pauvre petite chose que tu es, il me sautait à l'arrière de ma voiture. Et ça a été si facile de le détourner de toi ! Un sourire, un clin d'oeil et une caresse. Dix minutes plus tard il était entre mes cuisses. En même temps, quand je te vois, je comprend pourquoi il est si apte à t'oublier.

Félicity encaissa le coup sans rien dire, même si son esprit remarqua qu'effectivement il y a quelques jours de cela Oliver était rentré tard. L'idée qu'il ait couché avec cette fille lui brisa le coeur. Elle savait bien que leur relation n'existait pas. Ou alors seulement dans sa tête. Qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être un couple pour sa propre sécurité mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à espérer. Elle était amoureuse d'Oliver depuis longtemps maintenant, elle était habituée aux déceptions, elle était même partie à cause de ça - en partie - mais chaque fois elle avait un peu plus mal au coeur.  
Mais, pour le coup, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle pleurerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule, certainement pas devant cette pauvre fille, caricature même de la secrétaire sous le bureau.

\- Tu as sans doutes raison, lui est moi c'est certainement déjà de l'histoire ancienne mais je préfère n'être qu'un vague souvenir plutôt que celui, détestable, d'une saloperie de MST. Par contre je ne saurais dire laquelle. Herpès, syphilis, hépatite... Bien évidemment je ne prends pas en compte les morpions et les mycoses.

\- Tu insinue quoi au juste ? Que je suis une traînée ?

Félicity frappa trois fois dans ses mains, se moquant clairement de la pauvre fille.

\- Bravo Sherlock. Quel incroyable perspicacité ! Tu devrais devenir détective. Enfin, une fois sortie de prison.

\- Je vais te tuer, salope !

\- Prends un ticket !

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Érika sauta sur Félicity, la clouant au sol et lui coupant le souffle, la douleur dans ses côtes étaient horrible, à peine supportable et elle aurait très probablement vomi si elle n'était pas si occupée à lutter contre l'obscurité qui menaçait de l'envahir. La chute n'était pas bonne pour sa commotion cérébrale. Dire que le médecin lui avait prescrit du repos... après quelques secondes d'étourdissements Félicity parvint à reprendre le dessus et asséna une gifle énorme à Érika avant que celle-ci ne le fasse. De toute évidence elle ne savait pas se battre et le peu qu'elle avait retenue des entraînements prodigués par Dig lui seraient enfin utile. Elle repoussa la femme d'un coup de poing dans le torse, au niveau de plexus solaire et en profita pour se dégager. Elle sauta sur ses pieds avant de se rendre qu'il s'agissait d'une grossière erreur. Sa tête tourna affreusement tant et si bien qu'elle dû se maintenir au dossier du canapé derrière elle pour ne pas tomber :

\- Je n'irais pas en prison, hurla-t-elle en repartant à l'assaut.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il était clair que leur bagarre ne valait en rien les enchaînements presque chorégraphiés d'Oliver mais, à son niveau et avec ses blessure la jeune femme s'en tirait bien. Plutôt très bien même.  
Son téléphone se mit à sonner, et, comme chaque fois depuis près de six mois maintenant elle se figea, tétanisée par la peur. Et si c'était Phobos ? S'il décidait de venir finir le travail ? Elle se mit à trembler et oublia même jusqu'à la présence d'Érika qui peinait à se relever, néanmoins lorsque cela fur fait elle profita de l'inattention de la jeune informaticienne pour lui coller une gifle. Elle s'apprêtait même à lui rendre sa jumelle lorsqu'on la tira brutalement à l'arrière. Surprise, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de rage du garde du corps d'Oliver. Elle déglutit et tenta de se défaire de sa prise :

\- Tu ne vas nul part. Dis moi le FBI va t'adorer toi. En plus des charges déjà retenue contre toi on va pouvoir ajouter effraction et coup et blessure !

\- Crève, hurla-t-elle en mordant violemment la main de John.

Sous la surprise il la relâcha et elle en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle ignora royalement l'ascenseur et se jeta dans l'escalier de service. Elle aurait plus de chance de s'enfuir par là. John s'apprêtait à la poursuivre lorsque les sanglots de Félicity le stoppèrent net. Il se tourna vers son amie qui, les bras enroulés autour d'elle et la tête basse, semblait très fragile. Il traversa la distance qui les séparaient en une seconde pour pouvoir l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Chut. C'est fini. C'est bien ma belle tu t'es battue comme une lionne. Une vraie championne.

Félicity pleurait toujours dans les bras de son ami. De soulagement, de fatigue, de joie, de peur et de tristesse. Elle avait l'impression que tout cela ne cesserait jamais. Et ce mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tympan n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

\- J'avais le dessus, sanglota-t-elle, et puis le téléphone à sonné et j'ai paniqué...

John la serra plus fort encore. Elle était plus terrifié par la sonnerie de son portable plutôt que par l'agression qu'elle venait de subir.  
Le mobile de John sauna et avant que Félicity ne pète réellement un plomb im décrocha :

\- John ? Tu es où ? Dis moi que tu es avec Félicity, commença immédiatement la voix paniquée d'Oliver.

\- Oui je suis avec elle. Rentre tout de suite.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sa voix s'était faite inquiète et impatiente. Il allait conduire comme un malade pour rentrer.  
John jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui s'était faite bien silencieuse...

\- Elle viens de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais. Je suis cruelle. La suite le 26 je suppose. On arrive à la fin. Laissez-moi vos avis, merci.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre noël a été joyeux. Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont géniales. Désolée pour les fautes, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je l'ai recommencée trois fois. Mais bon.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Oliver arriva en trombe dans l'appartement, incapable de se contrôler depuis son échange téléphonique avec John. Inconsciente ? Félicity ? Ce n'était pas normal. Pas acceptable.

\- Où est-elle ?

Ses yeux fouillés la pièce avec empressement à la recherche de la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ai allongée dans sa chambre. Je ne pense pas que cela soit grave. Il ne doit s'agir que de surcharge émotionnel et de fatigue.

\- C'est déjà trop.

Oliver passa devant son ami pour retrouver Félicity. Il demandera les explications plus tard. Roy, qui suivait le Justicier entra en baissant la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter la jeune femme. En ce moment elle semblait être poursuivie par la malchance, Oliver allait le tuer, il en était certain.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis arrivé alors qu'Érika et Félicity se battaient. Fel avait le dessus jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Ensuite elle s'est figée et je suis intervenu avant que la garce n'ait le temps de la frapper.

\- Merde, marmonna Roy en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je ne voulais pas partir mais elle m'y a obligée. Fais chier !

John lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Il connaissait Félicity et savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer des plus convaincante.

Dans la chambre Oliver s'était assis au pied du lit et observait la jeune femme se reposer. Sur le chemin Roy lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'aider. Elle était exceptionnelle. Elle était blessée - en partie par sa faute - et malgré tout elle s'était battue pour lui alors qu'il l'avait abandonné.  
Sa dévotion le remplissait de joie tout en lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un pauvre type vide, sans la moindre qualité rédemptrice.  
Il resta à l'observer pendant un long moment. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils s'était passé, bien sûr, mais être présent pour elle à son réveil était tellement plus important.  
Malgré les marques sur son visage la jeune femme semblait paisible. Sa respiration était calme et posée, tranquille.  
Elle était belle. Lumineuse.  
Comme un ange. Sans même s'en rendre compte il passa de longues heures à la regarder dormir. Soupirer et rêver. Si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque John vint frapper à la porte :

\- Je t'apporte un big belly burger.

Oliver jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était presque quatorze heure.

\- Elle dort depuis si longtemps...

\- Elle était déjà fatiguée avant qu'elle ne passe la nuit à chercher des preuves pour te tirer du merdier dans lequel tu t'étais fourré et après cette fille qui l'agresse...

Oliver se redressa et se tourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés. Il était vrai qu'il ignorait encore ce qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Il attrapa le sachet que lui tendait son ami avant de lui faire signe de poursuivre. John pris une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés avant de commencer à lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Lorsqu'il eut fini il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras avant de dire d'un air supérieur :

\- Je ne vais pas dire que je te l'avais dit mais je te l'avais dit.

Oliver grogna tout en fusillant son ami du regard. Mais il avait raison. John lui avait répété à maintes reprises qu'Érika était louche et l'avait averti quant au danger que courrait Félicity. Le justicier souffla en baissant les épaules. Il n'était qu'un crétin.

\- Quel est le plan, souffla finalement John en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Cette situation les fatiguaient, les épuisaient mentalement.

\- Il faut en finir. Avec ce malade et avec Érika. Ensuite j'aurais une discussion avec Laurel.

Diggle acquiesça. L'avocate avait fait trop de dégâts.

\- Cesse de te sentir responsable d'elle Oliver. Tout ses malheurs ne sont pas à cause de toi. Elle est responsable.

\- Je sais. Je sais.

Le portable de John vibra. Il lut le texto et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Sara va mieux. Sa fièvre a finalement baissée.

\- Rejoins ta femme et ta fille Digg. Je m'occupe de Félicity.

Le garde du corps se redressa, attrapa les vestiges du déjeuner du Justicier et avant de quitter la pièce donna ses "instructions de bon sens" à Oliver :

\- Au moindre problème tu m'appelle. Et ne sois pas trop dur avec Roy. Il s'en veux. Tu sais comme moi que rien de tout cela n'est sa faute.

Oliver souffla mais hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Roy n'y était pour rien. Qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les instructions de la jeune femme, il n'était pas idiot. Félicity pouvait se montrer extrêmement persuasive et le pauvre gars ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. John quitta la chambre, le laissant à sa contemplation silencieuse.  
Quelques longues minutes plus tard, un petit gémissement attira son attention. Félicity papillonnait des yeux, cherchant à reprendre ses repères. Oliver lui attrapa la main et lui sourit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Hey.

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire :

\- Hey.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bof.

Oliver sourit, lui caressa les cheveux et dégagea son visage de quelques mèches rebelles.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa un peu les épaules avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni pour l'attaque de Phobos. Cesse de reporter constamment le blâme sur toi.

\- Mais cette fois c'est véritablement ma faute. Érika est venue ici à cause de moi. D'ailleurs que voulait-elle.

\- Récupérer son string.

Oliver garda le silence quelques secondes, certain qu'il s'agissait d'une blague mais voyant l'expression sérieuse et inchangée il secoua la tête, atterré.

\- Sérieusement ? Pour un string ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu choisissais tes maitresse pour leur intellect, ricana-t-elle. Peut-être s'agissait-t-il d'un prétexte.

Il lui caressa doucement le front du bout des doigts :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

Elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, néanmoins cette fois-ci la grimace n'avait rien avoir avec la douleur physique mais tout avec la brûlure furieuse de la jalousie.

\- Des choses sans importance. Des insultes, des moqueries. Des ragots. Rien de bien précis.

Oliver poussa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi, insista-t-elle.

Félicity poussa un long soupir avant de fixer le plafond. Elle ne voulait pas parler de tout ça. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse immédiatement. Mais elle connaissait assez Oliver pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

\- Tu te souviens qu'elle pense que nous sommes ensemble ?

Oliver hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à oublier cet état de fait.

\- Eh bien elle s'est mise en tête de me rendre jalouse. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et toi continuiez à coucher ensemble. Plus précisément la semaine dernière lorsque tu es rentré écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne l'avait plus touché depuis cette erreur à l'appartement, alors que Félicity venait de s'installer chez lui.

\- Félicity, je te jure qu'elle a menti. Je ne mettrais pas ta sécurité en danger pour une vulgaire baise.

Et il refusait de la blesser alors qu'ils étaient si proche de régler leur différents.  
Elle sourit timidement et serra gentiment la main de son ami :

\- Oliver, tu fais ce que tu veux. Vraiment.

\- Non. Ce sont ce genres d'erreurs qui t'ont poussée à partir la dernière fois. Et, si je ne m'abuse je t'ai demandé de rester ici après cette histoire. Pour cela je dois te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance, que je ne compte pas te mentir ni me servir de toi. Je n'ai pas couché avec Érika depuis cette fois-la. Je ne compte pas le refaire. Elle a tentée de me voler. Je ne suis pas si compréhensif.

\- Oliver...

\- Nous parlerons plus tard. Tu es fatiguée, repose-toi.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter la pièce mais elle le retint fermement. Sa tentative de fuite avortée, il reprit sagement sa place.

\- Nous devons parler, c'est important. Si nous commençons déjà à éviter les sujets qui fâche nous nous disputerons encore et tout cela recommencera. Bon peut-être pas de manière aussi tragique. Je veux dire, sans le côté harcèlement et compagnie mais nous nous remettrons à nous disputer, je partirais. Ou toi. Avant nous nous dirons des choses immondes et, finalement nous finirons par nous haïrent. Et je ne veux plus de ça. Je tiens à toi, vraiment, mais chaque mots, chaque piques mesquines, chaque non-dits me fais reconsidérer cette aventure. Et je ne veux pas avoir à regretter tout ça. Parce qu'à tes côtés je me sens .

Oliver sourit. Si tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour rester à ses côtés consistait en une discussion à coeur ouvert alors il allait lui ouvrir sa cage thoracique en deux.

\- Ces mensonges, ces duperies, je ne souhaitait que te protéger. Me servir de toi contre Slade ? Ça a été la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Je me suis détesté pour ça. Je me déteste toujours d'ailleurs. C'est la culpabilité et la honte qui m'ont empêchés de te retenir ou de te contacter lors de ton départ. Ensuite j'ai été en colère. Après toi, après moi. Et pour finir l'orgueil m'a achevé. Je suis tellement désolé Félicity. Si tu savais...

Oliver se prit la tête entre les mains et fixa la main de la jeune femme. Tout cela juste parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'excuser...  
Le silence affreusement long qu'elle observa fini presque par le convaincre que ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas suffisant pour la retenir. Il comprenait néanmoins. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal...

\- Si je reste je veux que tu me promette de ne plus me mentir. Quelque soit ton plan. Il faut que tu gardes toujours en tête que j'ai confiance en toi. Que je te suivrai aveuglement dans toutes les situations. Mais au moindre mensonge je partirai. Je te le promet. Sans me releva la tête. Alors elle restait ? Il se leva et posa ses lèvres sur si front, savourant encore et encore le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

\- Plus de mensonges.

Cette promesse il comptait bien la jours plus tard, Félicity se remettait tranquillement de ses blessures aux côtés d'Oliver. Ils étaient plus complices que jamais. John et sa famille ainsi que Roy avaient également passés beaucoup de temps avec Félicity et Oliver. Cette semaine de calme complet leur permis de reprendre leurs marques, de soigner les blessures affectives. Un temps nécessaire en soit.  
Un soir, presque dix jours après la relaxe d'Oliver, alors qu'ensemble ils regardaient les informations du soir, Félicity se souvint que, quelques mois plus tôt, elle était seule et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Maintenant elle avait la tête posée sur les genoux du Justicier qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle sourit. Finalement il s'agissait peut-être d'un mal pour un bien. Elle était heureuse maintenant. Bien sûr l'ombre de Phobos planait toujours au-dessus d'elle, comme une épée de Damoclès mais elle savait qu'Oliver ne la laisserait plus tomber.- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Félicity leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu orageux de son ami. Elle serra tendrement la main qui retenait la sienne et murmura :

-Merci d'être un sale con autoritaire.

Le jeune homme explosa de rire et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Ces petits gestes tendres entre eux s'étaient multipliés sans même qu'ils ne s'en rende compte ou bien qu'ils se forcent pour leur mascarade à l'intention de Phobos. Oliver avait enfin cessé de se voiler la face, malgré tout, il ne voulait rien tenter tant qu'il n'avait pas gérer chacun des problèmes qui se profilaient encore à l'horizon. Phobos, Érika, et Laurel. Ensuite advienne que pourra.  
Il allait lui répondre lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. En fronçant les sourcils Oliver se leva sous le regard plein d'interrogation de la jeune femme.

\- Tu attend quelqu'un, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il disparut dans le couloir tandis qu'il lui répondait que non. Elle eut envie de lui dire de laisser tomber, qu'elle le sentait mal mais trop tard, il revenait déjà avec un gros paquet. Il reprit sa place à ses côtés et, intriguée, elle se pencha en avant pour pouvoir en découvrir le contenu alors qu'il se battait avec le scotch. Lorsque les battants du cartons s'ouvrirent Félicity hurla.

* * *

 **Mouhaha ! Je sais, je sais. Je suis une vilaine pas belle. Si vous me laissez vos avis je vous donne un Cupcakes. ^^**  
 **Merci !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut ! Désolée pour le retard. Anniversaire, problème de famille, flémingite... Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins. Moi j'en suis pas fan. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Pourquoi les méchants se cachaient-ils toujours dans des endroits lugubres ? Pourquoi pas dans des jolies petites maisons bien éclairées ? Félicity se posait la question pour la centième fois au moins depuis près de vingt minutes maintenant alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital désaffecté dans les Glades. Cet endroit faisait sans nul doute parti de son top flippant, avec les veilles usines crasseuse et les écoles abandonnées. Le moins qu'elle puisse dire c'est que le plan n'avait pas été suivi. Loin de là.  
En même temps tout était allé si vite. Il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures elle était devant la télé, aux côtés d'Oliver. Tout allait bien. Puis ils ont reçus ce maudit paquet et ça à dégénéré. Totalement.  
Pour commencer il y avait eu ce macabre présent. Phobos, ce malade, lui avait envoyé la tête d'Érika.  
Littéralement.  
Elle avait hurlé et avait été prise d'une magistrale crise de panique. Elle était presque tombée dans les pommes et si Oliver n'avait pas été là pour la calmer il aurait certainement été nécessaire de l'envoyer faire un petit tour à l'asile. Elle avait pleuré dans ses bras pendant des heures pendant que John gérait les flics. Après tout il y a certaine chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dissimuler à la police. Genre la tête d'une fille rechercher par le FBI.  
Bien sûr les flics ont cherchés à connaitre la raison de ce macabre envoi et, sans l'intervention de Quentin Lance il est fort probable qu'ils seraient encore en garde à vue.  
Elle aurait préféré être en compagnie de la police à cet instant, à vrai dire elle aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. L'endroit était froid, désert, sombre et il flottait une odeur de mort. En bref tout ce qu'elle détestait. Sans omettre bien évidemment le fait qu'elle était seule dans cet endroit. Enfin seule. Non. Phobos rodait quelque part, attendant son heure.

"Personne n'a le droit de te toucher"

C'était le mot qu'il lui avait laissé avec la tête de la pauvre fille. Qu'importe à quel point Félicity la méprisait elle ne méritait pas ce sort. Elle non plus au demeurant mais voilà elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à risquer les vies d'Oliver, John et Roy. Après tout si elle pourrait en finir elle-même avec ce monstre. Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir elle se savait assez en colère pour mette fin à sa vie en cas de nécessité. Du moins c'était le plan. Celui qu'elle avait établie en cachette tandis qu'Oliver et les autres s'escrimaient sur un plan rocambolesque qui risquait de tous les tuer sans lui demander son avis. C'était il y a quelques heures. Elle avait tourné en rond pendant des heures en s'imaginant le pire alors que ses amis tenaient un véritable conseil de guerre. Au bout d'un instant Oliver lui avait suggéré - ordonné - d'aller se reposer. Qu'elle n'avait pas a subir tout ce stress, qu'elle avait besoin de calme et qu'il s'agissait déjà d'une affaire réglé. Traduction : ce malade est en train de monter en puissance et nous allons mettre au point un plan impossible qui va certainement te tuer de manière infiniment plus efficace que tout ce que ce taré ne pourra jamais imaginer.  
Elle avait d'abord tenté de protester avant qu'Oliver n'attrape son visage entre ses mains et plonge ses yeux de tempête dans les siens. Sans un mot il lui en transmit mille. Ai confiance en moi. Je vais te protéger. S'il-te-plait ne t'y oppose pas. J'ai besoin de ton entière coopération. Elle avait cédée et était allée au lit sans presque pas rechigner. Oliver l'avait même accompagné pour la rassurer. " Tu me promets d'être excessivement prudent" lui avait-elle demandée blottie contre lui. " Je te le promet" avait-il rétorqué en déposant un baiser sur son front. Et elle l'avait crut. Elle avait confiance en lui. En la personne qu'il était et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas perdre cette confiance. Elle aussi. Sauf les mettre en danger. Alors qu'ils discutaient depuis plus d'une demie-heure son téléphone s'est mis à sonner et comme d'habitude elle e a été terrorisée. Elle a été prise de tremblements, de frisson et de palpitation avant de finalement décrocher. Ce fut à la fois la meilleure et la pire idée de sa vie.  
Phobos, de sa voix rauque et essoufflée lui avait alors expliqué de quelle façon il tuerait ses amis, comment il torturerait Oliver avant de lui envoyer les morceau un par un. Elle ne savait pas comment il y était parvenu mais il connaissait leur plan. Elle avait alors compris qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, que la piste qu'il avait laissé était délibérée et non pas une erreur de sa part. Félicity avait été horrifiée. Elle qui trouvait déjà leur plan suicidaire... elle avait accepté de jouer le jeu de Phobos. Quand Oliver est venue la chercher pour lui demander de localiser son harceleur elle a délibérément choisie de les envoyer sur une fausse piste. Bien évidement Oliver ne l'a pas laissé seule, Lyla et Sara (Lance) devait la surveiller, ce qui n'arrangeait franchement pas ses affaires. Il lui avait fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour parvenir à tromper leur vigilance. Sara a reçue un appel de sa soeur et il ne lui resta plus qu'à échapper à Lyla, et, elle doit bien avouer, que si elle parvenait à se sortir de là elle aurait du mal à la regarder en face. L'enfermer dans la salle de bain c'était franchement petit même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Ensuite elle avait sauté dans sa voiture et avait roulée jusqu'à l'adresse que ce malade lui avait donné sans faire d'arrêt. Maintenant elle se doutait qu'Oliver et les autres s'étaient rendus compte de la supercherie. Ils allaient être furieux. Du moins si elle s'en sortait. Clairement le plan n'avait pas été respecté.  
Elle se doutait que les autres n'avaient pas pris en compte la possibilité qu'elle les roulent, les envoient dans un petit hangar inoffensif à la sortie de la ville, échappe à la surveillance de deux combattantes surentraînées et parte se jeter dans la gueule du loup dans le lieu le plus flippant du monde.  
Félicity balayait les ténèbres de sa lampe torche se répétant encore et encore à quel point elle était une idiote inconsciente et que, si, par miracle elle s'en sortait, elle prendrait des cours de self-défense. Lorsqu'un rat passa entre ses jambes en couinant elle hurla.

\- Un rat. Ce n'est rien qu'un rongeur. Un mammifère. Inoffensif. Je peux le faire, je ne suis pas une pauvre damoiselle en détresse. Je peux affronter un malade en surpoids comme une grande. Ensuite je vais devoir présenter de sacrée excuses à Oliver. Et dire que je lui ai fait promettre d'être prudent. Il va me tuer. Ou peut-être au je vais avoir le droit au fameux "Félicity Smoak vous m'avez trahi". Et voilà, je déraille. Houhou ?! Phobos ? Je suis là. Terrorisée et sans défense. Tu as ce que tu voulais. Maintenant viens me chercher avant que je nr décide de rentrer chez moi.

Elle faisait la brave mais était franchement loin de cet état d'esprit. En vérité elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. D'ailleurs elle pensait avoir atteint un nouveau stade dans la terreur. Après la peur paralysante qui l'empêchait même de respirer, la voilà bavarde comme une pie.  
La jeune femme continua son périple parmi les déchets, les rats et la poussière. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que ce type attendait pour lui tomber dessus. Elle n'était pas si idiote elle avait prit certaine précaution. Dans quinze minutes Oliver, John, Roy et Lyla recevront un message leur signalant sa position ainsi que sa situation délicate. Elle espérait que cela suffirait à lui sauver la vie.  
Elle déambulait maintenant au milieu de l'ancien service pédiatrique et les dinosaures, les fées et les arbres ne lui avaient jamais semblé plus menaçant qu'à cet instant. Cet endroit était encore plus lugubre que le reste de l'endroit, elle avait presque l'impression d'entendre le rire et les pleurs des enfants.

\- Ma douce Félicity...

La jeune femme sursauta et fit un tour sur elle-même à la recherche de l'ombre menaçante.  
Il n'était pas loin devant elle, assis sur un lit abandonné et miteux. Félicity déglutit et fit un pas tremblant dans sa direction.

\- Je suis là. Qu'on en finisse.

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement. La jeune femme se mordit la langue pour ne pas partir en courant.

\- Tu as aimé mon cadeau ?

Félicity retint de justesse un haut-le-coeur à la pensée du "présent".

\- Ce n'était franchement pas nécessaire, cracha-t-elle.

\- Elle a levée la main sur toi, je devais la punir.

\- En lui coupant la tête ?! Vous êtes malade !

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et Félicity eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'enfin elle aperçue son visage.

\- Larry ?!

Il avait été l'un de ses employé à San Francisco. Un bon gars, gentil et serviable. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il s'était approché et avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le repousser il lui avait violemment saisit le visage :

\- Eh ouais sale pute ! C'est ce bon vieux Larry ! Le gars que tu envoyais faire les photocopies ! Alors ? Tu vois que je suis capable de faire quelque chose ? Je suis parvenu à échapper à la vigilance de la grande Félicity Smoak ! Tu l'as pas vue venir celle-là, hein ?

Il l'a repoussa violemment. Félicity tomba durement sur le sol. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte plus tôt ? La voix était pourtant tellement similaire ! Elle avait été en plein déni, persuadée que son harceleur n'était qu'un malade croisé au détour d'une rue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu as prouvé que tu es meilleur hacker que moi ! Tu es plus fort et plus malin également !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui asséna une violente gifle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Tu es à moi. On es fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu es malade !

Il l'a frappa à nouveau.  
Félicity se roula sur elle-même avant de s'éloigner de lui en rampant ignorant les bris de verres qui lui déchiraient la peau. Elle devait tenir encore quelques minutes ensuite Oliver arriverait.

\- Je suis le meilleur pour toi ! Meilleur que Queen ! Je te comprend ! Je suis comme toi !

Félicity ne dit rien. De toute façon il était dans son délire. Doucement, lentement, alors qu'il expliquait en long en large et en travers à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre elle s'éloignait de lui. Elle remarqua un morceau de verre plus large et l'attrapa discrètement.

\- Tu m'entends ma douce ? Nous allons être heureux ensemble, toi et moi.

Le regard vide et sombre de l'homme se riva au siens et elle n'y perçue que l'horreur de la situation. Elle devait se battre. Les autres devaient être en route maintenant. Du moins elle l'espérait. Il se pencha vers elle, la main tendu pour lui effleurer le visage mais elle le repoussa et avant qu'il ne la frappe elle lui planta le morceau de verre dans la cuisse. Il hurla en l'insultant autant que faire ce peu et elle en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle s'éloigna le plus vite de Larry, pleurant et maudissant ses talons hauts.  
Elle tourna à droite, à gauche, déboula dans un long et sombre couloir qu'elle traversa en courant, survola une volée de marches tout en ignorant les appels et les insultes de Phobos qui lui courrait après. Bien évidemment elle tomba dans les marches.

\- Et merde.

Elle avait l'impression d'être l'une de ses idiotes de films d'horreurs. La blonde par excellence. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Elle ne laisserait plus ce malade l'a terroriser. Elle allait se défendre. Elle était diplômée du MIT nom de Dieu !  
Elle était maintenant aux services des urgences. En passant devant un brancard elle remarqua une pile d'instruments abandonnés. Elle attrapa un vieux scalpel rouillé avant de s'enfuir. Elle l'entendait crier après elle :

\- Félicity ! Viens là salope ! Aller. Si tu te montre docile je ferai en sorte que tu ne souffre pas trop !

Elle l'entendait arriver mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter les urgences. Chacune des portes qu'elle trouvait étaient verrouillé. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était prise au piège et hors de question de revenir sur ses pas. Elle tourna encore, se retrouva coincer dans un cul de sac entre un placard à fourniture et une ancienne salle de soins.

\- Ma. Douce. Fé-Li-Ci-Ty.

Elle adressa une rapide prière, pleura ses amis et se résigna. Elle tenterait de se défendre, bien évidemment. Mais sa petite lame ne ferait pas le poids face à son arme à feu. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle principale des urgences lorsqu'on la tira en arrière en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Félicity ferma les yeux, terrorisée et en pleurs. S'en était finie pour elle.

* * *

 **Et pour vous aussi. Haha ! Désolée pour les fautes et laissez moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir ! Bonne année, bonne santé et tout mes vœux de réussite.**  
 **Ensuite désolée pour le retard. En plus de l'effervescence des fêtes j'ai été frappée par la flemme. Mais bon, ce chapitre va vous plaire et ça vous fera oublier tout mon méchant retard.**  
 **Et pour finir un énorme, incroyable et très sincère MERCI ! Je n'ai pas répondue à vos commentaires mais je les aient lues et j'ai oubliée d'y répondre comme la cruche que je suis. Mais ils m'ont vraiment touchés. Tous.**

 **Pour** **Velleda Rouge** **: J'ai conscience de mes lacunes en orthographe. Le fait que j'écris sur mon portable n'aide pas non plus et je n'ai que de mauvaises expériences avec les béta-lecteurs donc je préfère éviter. Mais merci pour tes commentaires qui m'ont réellement faits plaisirs.**  
 **Je ne vous dérange pas plus. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Oliver, John et Roy firent une entrée fracassante dans le vieux hangar, tout trois désireux d'en finir avec ce malade au plus vite. Au bout de quelques secondes, après s'être assurés qu'aucun danger ne les guettaient ils baissèrent leurs armes. Roy se frottait la tête en parcourant les lieux désert seulement investit par la poussière, les rats et les araignées.

\- Tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

Oliver hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Il s'est peut-être joué de nous à nouveau ? Encore u e fausse piste ? Ça ne vous semble pas étrange, vous qu'après tout ce temps et un truc aussi téméraire qu'une tête coupée on trouve enfin sa cachette ?

John avait raison, il le savait tous. Mais Oliver ne voulait penser que ce plouc sorti d'on sais où puisse le berner aussi facilement.

\- Peut-être une erreur de la part de Félicity, s'entêta-t-il, après tout ce serait compréhensible. Elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Oliver jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, hésitant à la contacter. Elle reprenait doucement confiance en elle. Il craignait qu'en lui demandant de vérifier ses informations puisqu'elles étaient clairement erronées il ne détruise tout les petits progrès qu'elle avait réalisé. Sans omettre le stress monstre que ce genre de situation engendrait.  
Il se commençait à ranger le mobile dans sa poche lorsqu'il vibre. Il décrocha immédiatement :

\- Sara ?

\- Elle est partie !

Le justicier fronça les sourcils en réaction au ton paniqué de la jeune femme.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qui est partie ?

\- Félicity. Elle a attendue que j'ai le dos tourné pour se tirer !

Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?! Où est Lyla ?

Le ton de Sara se fit moins brusque, plus timide et hésitant :

\- Elle l'a enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Oliver se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux et en ignorant les mines anxieuses de ses coéquipiers qui se doutaient bien qu'il y avait un souci. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Péter un plomb maintenant n'aiderait pas.

\- Tu veux dire qu'une informaticienne sans aucune expérience de combat ni quoi que ce soit approchant est parvenue à tromper la vigilance d'un membre haut gradé de l'argus et d'une des meilleurs recrues de la ligue des assassins ?

Le long silence explicite de l'autre côté de la ligne fut assez révélateur.

\- J'en reviens pas, marmonna-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Je vais partir à sa recherche.

\- Non ! Non. On rentre. C'était une fausse piste.

\- Attend comment ça ?

\- On arrive, trancha-t-il.

Il ne tenait pas à lui expliquer. Il avait la désagréable impression que tout cela était lié et que Félicity s'était mise dans une belle panade. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle n'était pas partie seule après ce malade. Vu ce qu'il avait fait à Érika il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle risquait.  
Sans attendre John et Roy il se précipita dehors, sauta sur sa moto et démarra en trombe. Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide, tout de même.

Si. Elle l'était.  
Oliver était furieux. Fou de rage. Comment avait-elle pu prendre autant de risques ? Leurs donner de mauvaises informations ? Échapper à la surveillance de Lyla et Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?!

\- Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir, éructa-t-il pour la énième fois en tournant en rond.

Lyla baissait les yeux, honteuse. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas été professionnelle. Elle s'était laissée avoir puisqu'elle pensait que Félicity ne poserait pas de souci. À vrai dire elle n'a même jamais envisagé l'idée que l'informaticienne puisse s'enfuir.  
Oliver n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. Il s'éloigna et se remit à arpenter l'appartement en long et en large. Ils ne pouvaient pas la localiser, ils avaient essayer de l'appeler, en vain, de lui envoyer des messages pour lui demander où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Oliver préférait se voiler la face et se répéter qu'elle était peut-être sortie faire un tour ou quelque chose du genre. Il espérait.

\- Elle n'est pas assez idiote pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup n'est-ce pas, demanda Roy en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous a faussé compagnie pour une virée shopping, rétorqua Sara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Roy la fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer lorsque leurs portable se mit à émettre un bip simultanés. Oliver se jeta sur son téléphone et pensa défaillir à la lecture du texto :

Phobos allait vous tuer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis désolée. On en reparlera plus tard. Il m'a dit de le retrouver dans l'hôpital désaffecté des Glades.

Oliver poussa un long soupir, ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez et s'exhorta au calme pendant une seconde. Ensuite il attrapa les clés de sa moto et quitta l'appartement en trombe en marmonnant :

\- Tu m'étonnes que nous allons en discuter. Elle est censée être intelligente, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans ce genre de situation.

John, Roy et Sara lui emboitèrent le pas, bien décidés eux aussi à récupérer leur amie saine et sauve. Ensuite ils la tuerait certainement pour lui faire passer l'envie de les faire tourner en bourique avant de se mettre en danger.  
Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant l'ancien hôpital. Il était condamné depuis le tremblement de terre des Glades. De larges fissures couraient sur la façade laissant parfois la place pour apercevoir l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lugubre et dangereux. Voilà ce qu'Oliver retenait de l'endroit. À quoi avait bien pu penser Félicity en entrant là -dedans ?

\- Nous allons tous prendre une entrée différentes et balayerons chacun notre secteur avant de nous rejoindre au dernier étage. Celui qui trouve Félicity sort immédiatement du bâtiment pour la mettre en sécurité, déclara Oliver en prenant l'entrée nord.

Chacun leur tour il pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse en ruine.  
Oliver, son arc tendu, près à en découdre, déambulait dans l'aile nord de l'hôpital, priant pour trouver Félicity au plus vite. Il voulait la mettre en sécurité avant d'en finir avec ce malade. Pas de prison pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais changer, s'améliorer. Autant en finir au plus vite.  
Oliver tendait l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à entendre c'était les couinement des rats et leur cavalcade endiablée.  
Il enjamba quelques monticules de choses et d'autres, grimaça face à l'état avancée de délabrement des lieux, et pria pour que tout cela cesse au plus vite. Il voulait récupérer Félicity, tuer Phobos et sortir de là pour ne plus jamais y revenir.  
Il arriva au bout d'un long couloir et poussa sur les portes battantes. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient verrouillées. Il pourrait tenter de les défoncer mais il craignait d'attirer l'attention. Quitte à tomber sur Phobos il préférait maintenir l'effet de surprise. Il fit demi tour et continua sa route pendant de longues minutes avant de tomber sur une cage d'escalier. Il s'apprêtait à l'emprunter mais un bruit différent attira son attention. Pas la course folle des rats mais le bruit de pas précipités. de talons haut. Il retint un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle y était allée en escarpins. Il allait la tuer. La récupérer puis la tuer. Il rebroussa chemin à nouveau et retourna vers la porte sur laquelle Félicity s'acharnait. Au loin il entendait le malade l'appeler. Il devait faire vite. La jeune femme s'éloigna à nouveau et lui chercha un moyen de l'ouvrir sans faire trop de bruit et trop attirer l'attention. À l'aide d'une flèche il parvint à détacher la vitre de son joint et, lentement, il la retira. Ensuite il déverrouilla les deux loquets. Celui de son côté et l'autre. Il fut soulagé de constater que la porte s'ouvrait. Plus loin il distinguait la silhouette de Félicity. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence, parfaitement conscient de la proximité de Phobos. Il posa une main sur sa bouche et l'attira avec lui dans un petit placard à fourniture.  
Félicity tentait de se dégager, mordant et griffant tout ce qu'elle pouvait tout en repoussant son agresseur. Elle ne voulait pad mourir. Et certainement pas ici. Il faudrait des années pour retrouver son corps si tant est qu'il soit jamais retrouvé. Néanmoins et après de longues secondes - les plus longues de sa vie - elle remarqua que son kidnappeur se contentait de la tenir contre lui et qu'elle connaissait son odeur. Boisée et musquée. Elle lâcha un sanglot silencieux en se laissant aller contre lui. Il était là. Avec elle. Son corps fut traversé de tremblements incontrôlable tandis que les mains qui peu de temps auparavant essayaient de le griffer s'accrochait maintenant à lui désespérément.

\- Oliver, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle tremblant.

\- Chut. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. C'est fini. Tout est fini.

Elle pleurait dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et nicha sin visage contre son cou. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête. Il était tellement soulagé de la serrer contre lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il avait cessé de respirer en quelques sortes. Maintenant qu'elle était contre lui, que son parti de fleur emplissait ses narines il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il l'a repoussa légèrement pour l'examiner. À première vue elle ne semblait pas blessée mais il préféra vérifier.

\- Tu vas bien, chuchota-t-il en repoussant les mèches folles de son visage.

Elle grimaça et secoua la tête :

\- Rien de grave. Des bleus et des égratignures.

Il esquissa un petit sourire réconfortant avant de contacter les autres via son oreillette :

\- J'ai Félicity. On est au niveau des urgences. Phobos n'est pas loin...

\- Il est armé, souffla-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Vous avez entendu ?

Les autres acquiescèrent. Satisfait Oliver coupa la communication, attrapa le visage de Félicity entre ses mains, essuya ses larmes et esquissa un sourire plein de tendresse :

\- Je vais y aller, murmura-t-il et continua sans lui laisser le temps de refuser, et toi tu vas rester là. Je ne rigole pas Félicity. Je ne veux pas de beaux gestes héroïques, de sacrifice ou je ne sais quelle connerie.

\- Tu te sacrifie constamment, toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête :

\- Toi aussi. Tu te sacrifie pour l'équipe, pour tes amis et ta famille. Tu fais passer les besoins des autres avant les tiens. Et moi je prends quelques mauvais coups pour les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable.

\- Si. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu vas rester ici. Je dois déjà avoir une discussion avec toi pour t'expliquer les notions de piège, de plan et de réflexion.

Elle grimaça ce qui fit doucement sourire Oliver qui s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme. Il posa son front contre le siens et profita du contact rapproché.

\- Promet-moi de rester en retrait. J'ai besoin de savoir que tout ira bien pour toi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.

Elle plongea dans ses yeux couleurs tempête qui semblaient lui crier mille choses. Et elle compris. De cette manière qu'ils avaient de se comprendre sans se parler.

\- Je te le promets.

Il ferma les yeux et pressa longtemps ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Je reviens.

Elle retint sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de le laisser partir et de ses recroqueviller dans un coin.  
Oliver de son côté commença à arpenter les couloirs. Ce petit interlude avec Félicity n'avait durer que trois minutes. Phobos ne devait pas être loin. Il arriva dans la salle des urgences et ignora le décor franchement hostile. Il tendait l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit. Hors de question que cet enfoiré lui échappe à nouveau. Il était temps d'en finir.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réellement le chercher qu'il lui tira dessus. Oliver roula loin des projectiles et se dissimula derrière le bureau des infirmières qui trônait au centre de la pièce, ce n'était pas le meilleur des endroits pour se mettre à l'abri mais il n'avait pas véritablement le choix.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tire-toi de là !

Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir qu'il portait son costume d'Arrow. Il connaissait peut-être Oliver Queen mais il ne savait à propos de son alias. C'était une bonne chose. Il préférait éviter de divulguer son identité au maximum de personne. A fortiori avec les mecs dans son genre. Oliver enclencha son modificateur de voix :

\- Mon nom est le cadet de tes soucis.

Suite à cela il se mit à rouler le plus loin possible et à commencer à tirer flèches sur flèches sur sa cible. Phobos répliqua mais il était beaucoup moins habile qu'Oliver. C'est donc sans surprise que le justicier parvint à le toucher à la cuisse. Au hurlement de douleur du gars il ne put retenir un sourire carnassier :

\- Alors que penses-tu d'être la proie maintenant, cria Arrow en se dirigeant vers Phobos qui claudiquait en direction des escaliers.

Il se figea lorsque la large silhouette de Diggle se dessina dans l'encadrement. Il fit deux pas en arrière avant de courir en direction du large corridor mais cette fois-ci ce fut Roy qui l'attendait, son arc bandé, près à tirer. Il se retourna, avisa une autre sortie avant que Sara ne s'y laisse tomber en position d'attaque. Phobos déglutit, cherchant frénétiquement une issue.

\- Et la peur ? Tu l'apprécies à sa juste valeur ?

\- Vous êtes là pour cette pute de Félicity, hurla-t-il de sa voix rauque et essoufflée.

Oliver en aurait presque eut pitié s'il ne venait pas encore une fois de l'insulter. Pour faire bonne mesure il abattit une seconde flèche dans son épaule droite.

\- Apprécie-tu le sentiment de panique qui étreint ton coeur ? La certitude de la mort imminente ?

\- Je... j'ai entendu parler de vous bégaya-t-il en reculant et en trébuchant sur une vieille perche à perfusion. Vous ne tuez pas les gens que vous arrêtez !

Il rampait maintenant sur le sol, cherchant à tâtons son arme qu'il avait laissé tomber après qu'Oliver lui ai tiré dans l'épaule.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il, mais je vais faire une exception avec toi.

L'homme à terre pâlit et secoua la tête en suppliant pour sa vie. Oliver esquissa un sourire mauvais :

\- Félicity aussi t'a suppliée de la laisser tranquille.

L'espace de quelques secondes Phobos se figea puis sourit. Le sourire de ce dingue lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Quelle surprise. Oliver Queen.

Oliver se figea mais ne montra pas son choc. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il serait mort d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Elle doit vraiment être désespérée pour venir quémander de l'aide auprès de toi. Si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui la poussée à partir, non ? Pauvre fille sans le moindre sens commun. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle couche avec toi après tout ce que tu lui as fais. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.

C'était vrai et douloureux - sauf pour la coucherie, il ignorait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre. Mais il ne laisserait pas cet enfoiré l'atteindre. Ils en avaient déjà parlés et réglés l'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui est venue me chercher. C'est moi qui me suis imposé. Je voulais l'aider. Parce qu'elle est mon amie. Mon informaticienne. Ma partenaire.

Chaque fois qu'il insistait sur le possessif Phobos tressaillait comme si Oliver le frappait. La larve humaine sur le sol serrait sa main valide en un poing tremblant tout en lui jetant un regard empli de haine et de dégoût. Sa réaction l'amusait follement. Il voulait le pousser dans les extrêmes, dans ses retranchements et il savait qu'il faisait un boulot remarquable.

\- Et encore. Tout ça c'était avant que nous commencions à nous voir. Tu n'as aucune idée du genre de chose que nous faisons. Elle ne me refuse rien, m'est totalement soumise. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle m'appartient.

\- Ta gueule, rugit-il en toussant et bavant, les yeux fous.

Oliver jubilait. Ça avait été si simple de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

\- Cette salope est à moi ! C'est grâce à moi si elle est aussi docile ! Si elle connait maintenant la place qui est la sienne : allongée sur le dos les cuisses écartées !

Oliver pinça les lèvres de colère en s'exhortant au calme. John grimaça en priant que la jeune femme n'ait rien entendu, Roy encocha une flèche et Sara fit un pas dans sa direction avant de déclarer, le ton dur :

\- Tue-moi cette sous-merde Oliver, et cesse de jouer avec. Ça va t'éclabousser au visage.

Roy sourit mais acquiesça. Ce gars était bon à jeter. Rien ne pourrait jamais le sauver. Au moins en enfer il sera à sa place.

Oliver darda son regard à celui, vide et terne de Phobos. Il était terrifié. Le même genre de frayeur qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans le regard de Félicity et, même s'il aurait souhaité que son supplice dure des mois, il était satisfait de son petit effet. Félicity détesterait ses pensées. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Jamais.  
Sans quitter le regard de l'homme qui avait presque détruit la jeune femme il brandit son arc, le tendit, encocha une flèche, inspira, expira. Et tira. Trois fois. Comme pour le Comte. Quiconque s'en prendrait à elle recevrait trois flèches en plein coeur.  
Et il trouvait que ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Je vais appeler mon père.

Oliver hocha la tête avant d'aller rejoindre Félicity. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle lui avait obéit - une fois n'est pas coutume - mais se précipita sur elle lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme. Il se jeta à genoux, face à elle et essuya ses joues trempées avec tendresse. Il lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de lui dire, les yeux dans les yeux :

\- C'est fini. Tout est fini.

* * *

 **Voilà. Plus qu'un chapitre et se sera fini. Je tiens à vous remercier une fois encore. Merci pour votre soutien inconditionnel.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**  
 **Merci !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir. C'est avec émotions que je vous livre le dernier chapitre de Remarquable, lui aussi tout en émotion.**  
 **J'ai adorée vous rencontrer et vous lire. Vous avez été géniales, toujours bienveillantes et motivante. Vos reviews sont réellement adorable et je vous en remercie.**  
 **Je ne vais pas vous dérange plus longtemps. Et puis nous nous retrouverons bientôt.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Félicity sortie de sa chambre d'un pas hésitant, à peine réveillée mais consciente qu'elle allait avoir quelques soucis. Oliver était adossé au comptoir de sa cuisine et la jaugeait du regard en sirotant son café. La jeune femme s'approcha, timide, en se passant plusieurs fois les mains dans ses cheveux. À cet instant alors qu'il l'a dévisageait, magnifique et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches, Félicity avait bien conscience de ses mèches folle, de son teint pâle et de ses yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer.  
Après la mort de Phobos elle avait été reconduite à l'appartement et elle n'avait pas cessée de sangloter et de s'accrocher à Oliver. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état. Sa culpabilité d'avoir poussée Oliver à tuer - encore une fois - pour elle ? Son soulagement ? Une petite crise de nerfs ? Cela importait peu. Elle voulait juste pleurer. Elle en avait besoin. Alors Oliver l'avait gentiment laissé faire en la serrant contre lui et en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes toutes la nuit. Il était même venu dormir avec elle.  
Mais l'heure n'était plus aux sanglots.  
Les yeux obstinément baissé en direction du sol elle s'approcha du comptoir et se saisit de la tasse fumante que lui avait préparé Oliver. Elle l'avala en silence sous le regard scrutateur du jeune homme.  
Elle trouvait étrange qu'il n'ait encore rien dit. D'habitude il se déroulait avant de crier à grand renfort de regard furieux. Mais là rien...  
Un peu comme le silence avant la tempête.  
C'était d'autant plus effrayant. Elle savait gérer les cris et la colère d'Oliver. Elle avait nettement plus de mal avec le silence.

\- Tu... tu as réussi à dormir, tenta-t-elle en fuyant encore son regard.

\- Oui.

Il savait qu'elle était mal à l'aise, mais il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une moindre compensation lorsqu'il pensait à la frayeur qu'elle lui avait fait la veille. Il ne comptait pas l'aider. Et puis il était persuadé que cela valait mieux que les cris.  
Félicity se mit à jouer avec ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se lancer et dire quelques choses, n'importe quoi mais elle ne parvint pas à sortir un son.  
C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait muette. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle détestait le regard réprobateur de son ami. Limite moralisateur. Et puis zut ! Oui elle avait prit des risques. Des risques inconsidérés, certes, mais franchement ils le faisaient tous et personnes n'en faisait un fromage ! Décidée à ne pas se laisser engueuler comme une gamine Félicity prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer pour de bon cette fois :

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était dangereux, irréfléchi et potentiellement mortel mais j'ai eu très peur pour vous. Il menaçait de vous faire endurer le même genre de chose qu'il a fait a Érika et oui, j'ai pris peur puisque toute cette sale histoire était de ma faute et que je savais que s'il vous arrivez le moindre truc je m'en serais jamais remise. Mais comme tu as pu le constater je n'ai pas été si imprudente que ça puisque je vous aient prévenu finalement. Et puis tout est bien qui finit bien non ? Sauf pour Larry. Et Érika aussi. Et je suis tellement, tellement désolée de t'avoir poussée à tuer à nouveau ! Je devais faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. L'inaction me rendait folle et imaginer ce malade où que ce soit prêt de vous à cause de moi...

\- Félicity.

\- Tu as souvent tendances à prendre la faute sur toi pour des faits qui ne sont pas de ton ressort et que tu ne peux maîtrisé mais là, si je ne faisais rien tout aurait été ma faute. Et vous êtes constamment si courageux. Je me devais de faire au moins cela...

\- Félicity.

\- Et puis franchement ce n'était pas si risqué que cela tout de même. Je veux dire que ta petite expérience avec Slade comportait plus de danger et de faille. Néanmoins je tiens tout de même à te prévenir quand cas de nouvelle mission à l'hôpital des Glades il ne faudra pas compter sur moi. L'endroit m'a foutue la trouille au moins autant que Larry. Un véritable décor de film d'horreur.

\- Félicity !

Cette fois l'appel d'Oliver fit mouche et elle se figea avant de lentement lever les yeux vers lui. Durant son monologue débité à une vitesse impressionnante le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle au point d'envahir son espace personnel. Il ne savait pas encore véritablement ce qu'il allait faire mais à cet instant il était juste charmé par ses yeux baissés, ses joues rougies, ses gestes amples avec ses mains, sa façon de parler - sans pour une fois y glisser une allusion, et son courage. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde de son courage. Elle était trouillarde mais pas lâche.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Oliver n'y tînt plus. Il l'attrapa par la main, l'attira contre lui presque violemment et fourra son visage dans son cou :

\- Ne me refais jamais ça, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte en s'accrochant désespérément à ses omoplates.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un long moment, profitant l'un de l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement. Au bout d'un temps, lorsque les larmes silencieuses de la jeune femme se tarirent ils se séparèrent. Oliver continuait néanmoins de la fixer en essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ils plongèrent mutuellement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et échangèrent mille paroles sans même ouvrir la bouche. Ils avaient toujours eut ce genre de complicité. Cette capacité à se comprendre d'un regard. À ce rassurer d'un coup d'oeil. À se faire rire d'une œillade. Et à s'aimer en silence. À contrario leurs disputes étaient toujours des plus bruyantes. Fracassantes.  
Et leurs rancoeurs déchirante.  
Néanmoins il savait. Aujourd'hui il avait la certitude que s'il choisissait le silence il la perdrait. Elle resterait son amie. Sa meilleure amie mais rien de plus. Il devrait se contenter d'être le témoin de sa vie. La regarder rencontrer quelqu'un. En tomber amoureuse. L'aimer. S'éloigner. Il serait même très certainement présent le jour de son mariage. Ses gamins l'appelleraient peut-être"Tonton" ou "Oncle Ollie". Il ne perdrait pas Félicity mais il perdrait sa Félicity.  
Et ça il ne le supporterait pas. Il en avait eu un avant-goût, un préquel, et il avait détesté.  
Cette fois il fallait qu'il parle. Pas de regard enflammé. Ça ne suffirait pas. Ni les demie-vérités.  
Il avait adoré faire semblant d'être avec elle. Il avait vibré comme jamais. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que s'il choisissait cette voie là elle serait semée d'embûches mais au final il y gagnerait le bonheur. Quelques choses de semblable à ce qu'il avait déjà connu avec elle en plus puissant. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant.  
Sa Félicity était courageuse, mais lui l'était-il ?

\- Je t'ai menti.

Félicity fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait même pas encore crié.  
Oliver ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Du moins je n'ai pas menti.

Il souffla et fit un petit pas en arrière. C'était difficile.  
Mais tout ce qui en valait la peine ne l'était-il pas ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Au manoir Queen.

La jeune femme se figea. Ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable. Rien que de l'évoquer provoquait d'affreuse torsion à son estomac. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
Mais Oliver poursuivit, inconscient du trouble de son amie :

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti. C'est sur la plage que j'ai menti. Je me suis protégé. Et je tentai de te protéger. Je fais régulièrement ce genre de conneries. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir. De t'avoir laissée partir. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Oliver, je... je ne comprends pas. Du moins je crois comprendre mais je préfère ne pas comprendre parce que ça prend franchement un tour idyllique. Comme un rêve. Un rêve que j'ai déjà fait et qui se finit d'une manière très plaisante. Enfin non. Mais si. Mais pas plaisante dans le sens plaisante. Dans un sens très platonique, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse les yeux écarquillés en rougissant devant le léger sourire amusé du jeune homme, maintenant je vais me taire et...

Oliver lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Ses mains autour de son visage, ses doigts dans les mèches folles de ses cheveux dorée, son corps tout contre le siens.  
Ce baiser était différent. Profond. Réel. Il l'ancrait.  
Son coeur battait la chamade comme jamais tandis que l'adrénaline parcourrait ses veines à vitesse grand V.  
Ce n'était pas du cinéma cette fois. Pas pour tendre un piège à un quelconque pervers. C'était lui. C'était eux. Oliver et Félicity.  
D'ailleurs cette dernière n'était pas en reste non plus. Elle s'agrippait à lui et lui rendait caresses pour caresses. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais profitait de l'instant présent. Son odeur, son touché, les battements de son coeur contre ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression de rêver mais s'était tellement mieux. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent Félicity ouvrit la bouche mais Oliver y apposa son pouces qui caressa tendrement le contour de ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. De qui tu es. De ta lumière. De ta franchise. De ta loyauté. De ton honnêteté. De ton humour. De tes babillages. Et même de tes allusions. Les grands discours c'est franchement pas mon truc mais toi Félicity... tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin. Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Tu es tellement... remarquable. Si belle et lumineuse...

Il avait parfaitement conscience de son discours sans queue ni tête mais franchement il ne parvenait plus à arrêter de parler.  
Ses grands yeux brillant ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui permettre d'arborer ce genre d'expression pour le reste de sa vie. N'y tenant plus il se pencha et l'embrassa encore et encore. Elle répondit toujours, l'enserrant chaque fois plus près.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait y croire mais elle le voulait. Au diable les regrets. Elle pleurerait plus tard si nécessaire. Le sentir contre elle... être témoin de la lumière qui allumait son regard... il lui donnait des ailes.  
Oliver glissa sa langues entre les lèvres de la jeune femme en agrippant ses cheveux avant de la soulever pour la poser sur le comptoir. Le baiser prit une autre dimension, plus passionnelle, plus torride, mais il ferait les choses bien. Hors de question qu'il n'aille trop vite.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Je t'aime. Et je vais faire en sorte de te rendre heureuse et de te protéger. Toujours. Parce que je t'aime et que tu le mérite. Tu es si...

\- Remarquable, souffla-t-elle, amusée de le voir buter sur les mots.

Il acquiesça en la dévisageant avec révérence.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle à son tour avec un petit sourire.

Elle laissa reposer son front contre le siens, savourant cet instant de paix parfaite.  
Il restèrent parfaitement immobiles durant de longues minutes, savourant la quiétude de l'instant lorsqu'Oliver se souvint :

\- Si jamais, pour x raison, tu te remets dans une situation pareil et que tu oses y aller en talons hauts, je te tue.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et approcha le visage d'Oliver du siens pour un nouveau baiser sensuel et sensationnel.  
Aucun doutes, les prochains temps risquaient fort d'être des plus remarquables.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Merci pour votre soutiens inconditionnel. Vous êtes géniaux. Vraiment.**  
 **Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Pregnant assistance et, peut-être aussi d'un OS ou deux. Normalement.**  
 **Encore une fois merci pour tout.**


End file.
